


《Super Witches》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, fantastic beast and where to find them - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 設定：AU以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。CP：Sanvers／Karena（背景中會出現＂剛呆CP＂）故事介紹：國民城的年輕首席法醫Alex從五具受害者屍體中發現兇手均同一人，並在養妹Kara的協助下，竟發現這是黑巫師獵殺莫魔的傑作！Kara以＂白面具＂的身份打擊國民城的罪惡、維護莫魔與巫師的相處和平之時，與Alex一起巧遇上老練強悍、卻被投閒置散的傲羅Maggie，以及從英國遠渡而來學習交流的愛爾蘭女巫Lena。Maggie的姨媽－媒體女王Cat Grant被巫師連環殺手綁架不遂，被＂白面具＂拯救。連環殺手乃激進巫師＂肅清者＂組織一員的線索浮出水面，四人決定聯手阻止殺手將惡手伸向下一個目標。調查漸漸引向了一場準備而已的邪惡黑魔法祭典。原來，這場祭典早於十年前的＂鹽湖城聖殿事件＂中就被實驗過，恰恰，Kara的雙親以及Maggie的母親都於這事故中犧牲。到底十年前的事件隱藏著甚麼秘密？有甚麼關聯到這場馬上就要被實現的恐怖祭典？真正的連環殺手是誰？





	1. 【先導】故事及人物介紹

【SGxHP】《Super Witches》

腦洞來源：（曾經的微博）腦補一場以"怪獸與他們的產地”為背景的AU。MAGGIE是傲羅,ALEX是麻瓜警察....兩人開展一場聯合追捕獵殺麻瓜的黑巫師的神奇之旅。後來MAGGIE才發現,ALEX的養妹是魔法界的大英雄BALALA~兩人跨越魔法界與麻瓜界的種種障礙在一起!!

設定：以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂  
（特別備注：Maggie Sawyer是Cat Grant的外甥生）  
CP：Sanver／Karena

故事介紹：國民城的年輕首席法醫Alex從五具受害者屍體中發現兇手均同一人，並在養妹Kara的協助下，竟發現這是黑巫師獵殺莫魔的傑作！Kara以＂白面具＂的身份打擊國民城的罪惡、維護莫魔與巫師的相處和平之時，與Alex一起巧遇上老練強悍、卻被投閒置散的傲羅Maggie，以及從英國遠渡而來學習交流的愛爾蘭女巫Lena。  
Maggie的姨媽－媒體女王Cat Grant被巫師連環殺手綁架不遂，被＂白面具＂拯救。連環殺手乃激進巫師＂肅清者＂組織一員的線索浮出水面，四人決定聯手阻止殺手將惡手伸向下一個目標。調查漸漸引向了一場準備而已的邪惡黑魔法祭典。原來，這場祭典早於十年前的＂鹽湖城聖殿事件＂中就被實驗過，恰恰，Kara的雙親以及Maggie的母親都於這事故中犧牲。到底十年前的事件隱藏著甚麼秘密？有甚麼關聯到這場馬上就要被實現的恐怖祭典？真正的連環殺手是誰？

人物介紹：

Kara Danvers（白面具The White Mask／白面具女孩The White Mask Girl）  
22歲，真名Kara Zor-El，是當年美國著名的十二名正氣師之中－艾爾家族（El）的後裔。父母均為傲羅，因長年逮捕及獵殺境內的黑巫師而有不少仇家。天生擁有強大的魔法能力。十年前因雙親於＂鹽湖城聖殿事件＂中犧牲，而成為12歲的孤兒，被一對好心的美國莫魔夫婦收養，與養姐Alex一起長大。  
在一次＂面具舞會脅持炸彈事件＂中，為了拯救同為人質的養姐Alex，而戴上白色面具衝進去，用她的魔法能力救了現場數十名莫魔。自此，她一直戴上白色面具，以一身白衣，到處以魔法能力救人、打擊罪惡，被又愛又恨她的美國魔法界稱為＂白面具女孩＂。

Alex Danvers  
24歲，國民城警察局最年輕的首席法醫，醫學博士，不會魔法的＂莫魔＂（No-Maj）。  
父母均為頂尖的、受人景抑的學者，在她14歲時，父母收養了無家可歸的Kara。  
她一直後悔Kara因自己而成為＂白面具幽靈＂四處使用魔法救人，懼怕她陷入危險之中。  
Alex 是最先發現五名遭人殺害、並遭取走身體部份的受害者的屍體上，有著微小統一的紋身標記＂S＂的法醫。她在Kara的協助中，發現這些人都是被巫師用魔法殺害的，並很快發現連環殺手身處＂肅清者＂組織之中，意圖通過殺害七個人來進行某黑魔法祭典儀式，在意外遇上事業不得意的卻老練狠辣的傲羅Maggie、身負著秘密的英國實習正氣師Lena後，她們組成一個四人小組，力圖將真兇逮住，阻止他們殺害最後兩名目標的惡行。

Maggie Sawyer  
25歲，美國魔法界的傲羅，於國民城任職，媒體女王Cat Grant的外甥女。  
一位因為得罪廢柴上司而被投閒置散的傲羅，業務能力老練且狠辣，認為武力是解決一切問題的法寶，除了魔法能力強悍，格鬥能力亦不容忽視。  
在傲羅訓練中成為史上第一位以第一名成績畢業的女傲羅。  
已故母親Samantha Grant是位於戰亂期間，於＂鹽湖城聖殿事件＂中英勇保護市民並犧牲的女巫（終年38歲），父親Carlos Sawyer（50歲）是美國最大魔法學校－伊法魔尼魔法與巫術學校（Ilvermorny）的藥草學教授。  
因選擇職業的分歧而與父親關係惡劣，並從東岸搬到西岸的國民城。  
畢業於伊法魔尼中的貓豹(Wampus)學院。

Cat Grant  
38歲，Maggie的姨媽，Maggie母親Samantha的＂莫魔＂妹妹，少數知情魔法界秘密的莫魔，即將身處危險中、被連環殺手盯上的下一位目標。  
出色的商人，掌控著國民城最大的媒體集團Catco，同時暗中掌控著美國魔法界的最大報章＂焦點報＂(Spotlight)。在Maggie與父親關係不好的時候收留她，鼓勵她去投考傲羅，與Carlos Sawyer的關係不太好。  
在＂鹽湖城聖殿事件＂中失去唯一的姐姐，曾被Kara的雙親救過。  
在＂白面具女孩＂活躍並多次拯救性命危在旦夕的莫魔和巫師時，多次下達指令要＂焦點報＂支持這位魔法英雄，是＂白面具女孩＂這稱呼的創造者。  
其報章焦點報，是魔法界中大力提倡莫魔和巫師和平相處的重要輿論陣地，被＂肅清者＂視為眼中釘。

Lena Luthor  
23歲，愛爾蘭女巫，剛在倫敦魔法部完成訓練的實習期正氣師，現於國民城的傲羅分處交流學習。  
祖先是美國魔法學校＂伊法魔尼＂創辦人之一女巫伊索（Isolt）。但她不知道的是，原來自己身上擁有來自伊索母系的血統－剛特家，即英國偉大巫師之一史萊哲林的血統。  
畢業於霍格華茲的史萊哲林學院，因為家族中的堂兄Lex曾經投靠過佛地魔，導致家族聲名狼籍而令她在學校學習期間受到歧視和打壓。  
從倫敦來到美國國民城後，她於傲羅分處中認識了被投閒置散的Maggie，並追隨她，加入了Alex、Kara的調查小組，共同追捕可怕的＂肅清者＂連環殺手。

本文設定：  
因為譯名不一樣，所以我特意設定了英國的巫師警察叫＂正氣師＂（我習慣的翻譯版榻），而美國的巫師警察則叫＂傲羅＂。（其實只是因為傲羅少打一個字哈哈哈）  
激進巫師＂肅清者＂（Scourers），被我用來寫成渴望清洗人類血統的黑巫師反派。


	2. 序章：夢境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定：AU  
> 以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。  
> CP：Sanvers／Karena（背景中會出現＂剛呆CP＂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別說明：因為從小我看的是皇冠的譯版，所以有些咒語會傾向於使用台版譯本，後來在網上看了不少晉江的同人，所以也喜歡使用人民版的翻譯版本。中文用詞會混用這點請大家海涵。其他你發現從來沒有在＂怪獸＂電影版本和HP原著中出現過的詞語，僅為作者胡亂編造。

序章：夢境

「Impedimenta（障礙重重）！」  
「Expelliarmus（去去，武器走）！」  
「Stupefy（咄咄失）！」 

嘶吼著的黑色醜陋怪獸被數束紅光擊中，卻並未因此而退開，反而被激得爪下生風，以更高速追逐著眼前的人影。

Kara很清楚這怪獸根本不是來自現實生活中任何一隻奇獸，她在內心下了這個判斷之後，內突然清明起來，她已經知道自己下一步該做些甚麼了。

「跑！」  
Kara意念一動，已經擋在怪獸和那兩個跌在地上，渾身傷痕、氣喘噓噓的人影之間。

「Kara……」率先開口的是她的父親，血從他那被怪獸爪傷的耳朵下不斷湧出。Kara忍住突然軟下來的心，她不可以就這樣停下來，她要解救他們！儘管這場景已經重覆了上千次了－－Kara強逼自己看往母親，果然，這次母親身上的傷要少得多。

她突然想擁抱他們。這是她從前都沒有在這裡做過的事情。  
這次她會努力做到的。

是時候要解決這該死的惡魔了。

Kara決絕地轉身，高舉她的魔杖，她甚至還不用唸咒語，她體內那潛伏已久的、從沒有真正在現實中動用過的強大魔力，已經沿著手臂湧上她的杖尖。

指向天空的魔杖前端，噴射出了一束極強的純白光芒－－瞬間照亮了地上的一切。  
Kara並不知道自己用的咒語具體是哪個，她只是生來就知道，只要懂得利用她體裡那龐大得嚇人的魔力，她就是最強大的女巫。

黑暗被驅散，剎那間，原本冰冷的陰風已經被溫和的陽光所取代。  
Kara知道，下一刻就是實現她長久以來的願望－－她帶著滿臉的笑容轉身，看往身後的父母，他們身上的傷痕已經在白光的沐浴下快速癒合，他們朝Kara伸出她期待已久的雙手。

「我做到了，爸，媽。」  
Kara邁向腳步，帶著激動又悲喜交雜的情緒，正要跌跌撞撞地往他們沖去之際－－－

煩人刺耳的聲響在她耳畔旁邊發出，Kara怒氣上湧，閉起眼睛就胡亂揮動雙手，她感到自己身軀正與一團柔軟的東西作糾纏，下一刻，她的身體就狠狠地親吻了地板，她磕得腦袋生疼，而那個惱人的可怕的催命聲音，也在一聲爆破聲中停止了。

在Kara迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛的時候，她那親愛的姐姐Alex正衝進房中，發出了可以將Kara折磨死的碎碎念。

「Kara！這是你這個月第三次弄碎鬧鐘了！」

Kara仍躺在地上，與纏成一團的被子作掙扎，一邊口中嘟嚷著對鬧鐘的詛咒。  
要不是這鬧鐘的不識趣，她就可以在自己能控制的夢境中，與她已故的親生父母來一個久違的擁抱了。

「別躺在地上跟一條毛毛蟲似的。」與她生活了在一起快十年的養姐Alex，對房間裡的亂況絲毫並無見怪，眼疾手快地將Kara從那可憐的被子團中解救出來，將打著呵欠、困得天昏地暗的Kara半抱半拉了上床。  
「修好你的鬧鐘－－用你的魔杖，別又走捷徑揮揮手！（Kara插嘴：那叫無聲咒！）－－我管你是甚麼咒，我不想又出甚麼爆炸了。每次回答鄰居我們是在弄化學實驗的時候，他們都把我看成科學怪人了！」

「你是解剖狂魔，不是怪人…」Kara癱在床上，享受著窗簾吹來的陽光氣味，順便將藏在枕頭頂上的魔杖，從細小狹長的魔杖套裡抽出，乖巧地朝半空一點。

零件自動組裝的咔吱聲響傳來，鬧鐘已經被她的無聲咒修好了。  
同時室內傳來Alex將跌到地上的被子揚起，拍落灰塵的聲音。

這十年來，被收養在家境富裕的家庭、養父母都是受人景仰的學者、還有一位會毫不猶豫為她嚇退所有欺負者的養姐－－Kara的生活表面上是很完美，但只有她自己知道，這麼多年來要獨自面對一再重覆的惡夢並不容易。

但她已經學會怎樣戰勝自己的夢魇、控制自己的夢境，將創傷轉化為渴望進步、獲得認同的動力。

「Kara。」  
「嗯？」  
「你又作惡夢了？因為今天要面試？」  
「才沒有。」Kara仍閉著眼，露出一個狡黠的微笑。

被子輕巧地重新蓋到Kara身上，Kara已經預感到某個人的＂攻擊，她睜開眼睛，抓住了Alex那正要彈她額頭的手指。  
「混蛋。」  
「你是小混蛋。快起床！」

Kara其實也沒有想再重新入睡的意願。  
Alex嘴上嫌棄，卻寵溺地幫Kara整理著那頭亂糟糟的柔軟金髮。  
「我不希望你畢業後第一份工作面試會遲到，爸媽會電話轟炸我一通的。」

美夢醒來，而作為普通人－－裝作成為不懂任何魔法的＂莫魔＂（No-Maj）的現實，就是Kara終究要面對的Daily Life。

Kara不高興地被Alex拖進浴室，她開始反駁。  
「Dr Danvers，只要你不會在途中接到甚麼案子，我就不會遲到。就算趕不上，大不了我就一個＂幻影移形＂過去報社樓下。」  
「想得美，你今天必須把屁股貼在我的車座。你敢在公共場合施法，爸媽會將我解剖再縫起來。」見Alex拉著浴室的門正要關上，Kara將牙刷塞到嘴裡，不忘向養姐補上一句諷刺。「我希望他們會用那把你珍藏的復刻版手術刀。」

「閉嘴Kara El。」  
門狠狠關上，Kara訕訕地轉過頭來，好吧，她不該提那把復刻板的手術刀。  
只要Alex在生氣的時候，才會喊Kara的本名，而不是現在的名字Kara Danvers。

Kara盯著鏡中的自己－金髮、藍眼睛，與她記憶中的父母的模樣，漸漸重疉……

很可惜，現在的人們根本不認識誰是Kara El。  
艾爾家族後裔的去向，在如今美國的魔法社會中，是個謎。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	3. 第一章：白面具女孩（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定：AU  
> 以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。  
> CP：Sanvers／Karena（背景中會出現＂剛呆CP＂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別說明：因為從小我看的是皇冠的譯版，所以有些咒語會傾向於使用台版譯本，後來在網上看了不少晉江的同人，所以也喜歡使用人民版的翻譯版本。中文用詞會混用這點請大家海涵。其他你發現從來沒有在＂怪獸＂電影版本和HP原著中出現過的詞語，僅為作者胡亂編造。

第一章　白面具女孩　（上）

「看今天的天氣，是個好日子！你今天面試一定會成功的。」  
Alex架著太陽眼鏡，愜意地將手支在窗上，單手摸著方向盤。

「Alex！雙手放在方向盤上！我可不想出車禍的時候動用我的小能力來救你。」  
Kara嘮叨，Alex見狀只好規規矩矩地坐好，雙手重新把控方向盤。  
「你這個不開車的別在這裡大驚小怪地好嘛！」身為法醫的Alex翻了個白眼，不管是工作還是照料妹妹還是開車，她都自信十足，從沒有＂翻車＂的可能性。

雖然她的妹妹並不這麼想。

國民城今天的天氣的確風和日麗，如果不算上出門前的小小烹飪災難，再加上要迎來人生中第一份工作的面試的話，Kara也會在這麼讓人感到放鬆的天氣中睡著－－很可惜，現在的她正緊張地鬧著肚子疼，她開始有點後悔沒帶上一點她上星期偷偷竄到隱藏在唐人街裡的第七大道買的鳳尾草，這種可以緩解肚疼的魔法藥草比現有的任何止痛藥都管用。

「對，是個沒有把房子燒起來的好日子。」Kara懨懨地靠在窗戶上說。「看，前面開始堵了，我就知道。」  
「如果你可以好好用多士爐，而不是用你那根小棍子的話，我相信我們半小時前就能出門了。」Alex冷靜地調整著導航，「別慌，我抄別的路過去上城區。」  
「也許我根本不應該收到面試邀約－－我只是候補名單上的，一定是，我又不是甚麼名牌大學畢業的，現在讀journalism出來的大學生一抓一大把，我就不應該申請這報社，拜托，這可是跟＂華盛頓郵報＂齊名的＂國民報＂！」  
「好了好了，別緊張。」Alex飛快地變道，開上了輔路，朝市中心靠近。「別忘了今晚就有面具舞會了，我們可以一起輕鬆輕鬆。」  
「我又不認識你那個法醫朋友，算了，我看我還是今晚繼續投簡歷吧……」Kara內心已打了輸數，嘆氣看往車流擁擠的窗外。  
事實證明，就算換了一條路，前面還是堵得厲害。  
「我好像聞到空氣中有燒焦的味道。」Alex鼻子靈敏地在空氣中嗅嗅－－她的鼻子好到不像一位需要強行忽略需要用強大內心克服的臭味的法醫，而更像一位警探。「我猜是出車禍了。」

她們的汽車在緩緩車流中，隔著中間的行車線，逐漸看清了前方的車禍現場，似乎是有人被困於撞毀得扭曲的車之中。Alex說得沒錯－－燒焦的味道，來自於消防員用巨大的切割器切開車門時所產生的火花。

當汽車靠得最近的時候，Kara挺直背坐起身，良好的車窗視野可以讓她看得到傷者被夾在車門間的慘況。  
「那機器弄得也太慢了，要是我的話，一個精準的切割咒下去，準能…」  
「Kara！別開玩笑了。」  
「我不是在開玩笑，Alex！那是條人命！」  
Kara緊抿著嘴扒在車窗上。  
「你的命也是人命。」Alex低聲說，隨後油門一個加速，將車禍現場甩到車後。  
「雖然我不太清楚那個世界的法律，但你知道你公開使用你能力的話，會引來大麻煩的。」Alex將語氣放柔，她並不是想單純地說教，而是在為Kara憂心。「到時候你被那些Arthur（亞瑟）抓去，我都撈不到你出來。」  
「是Auror（傲羅）不是Arthur！」Kara終於再沒有回頭去盯那已經變成小點的車禍現場，默默地嘆了一口氣。Alex對她安慰道。「放心，消防員一定能再那人救出來的。」

Kara有時候會忽發奇想，如果魔法世界根本沒有隱藏自己，傲羅的魔法不止可以拯救其他巫師，擊退黑巫師壞蛋，甚至還可以拯救很多很多平常人的生命，就跟漫畫中的超級英雄一樣，那該有多好。

明明不止Kara，其他巫師女巫都有這能力。  
但是……偏偏Kara的世界－－魔法世界，只能永遠選擇隱藏下去。  
跟Kara一樣……永遠地隱藏真正的身份。

再怎麼喪氣也好，在工作面試即將遲到的瞬間，Kara還是奮發起來，果斷地拒絕Alex繼續接載的義務，而選擇從市中心的街上跳下車，開始朝距離還有一公里多的目的地狂奔－－當然，Kara這奔跑只是做做戲而已，她跑了沒多久，就順利在下一條街轉入無人小巷，一個輕鬆的幻影移形，就到達國民報報社的樓下了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

得益於本國的槍枝管控是穩居世界前列的寬松，國民城即使治安尚算良好，但要調低犯罪率和謀殺案數字的話，依然只是個白日夢。Alex目送Kara於上城區的街上狂奔消失不見後，五分鐘後便抵達一街之隔的國民城中央警局，國民城的法證部門就設立這裡，不止是各警局所接到的謀殺案受害者遺體、所有需要法證進行分析及檢驗的證物，都會送到這裡統一處理。

本來Alex還想感嘆沒有任何案件破壞這美好的早晨，但在她踏入辦公室後不過兩分鐘，就傳來下城區有兩宗案件的傳喚－－暴力謀殺和懷疑自殺。

作為國民城的首席法醫，Alex自然得拎起她的便攜手提箱去出勤，負責案件性質較嚴重的暴力謀殺，將懷疑自殺案分派在局裡的其他法醫。

Alex勘察了現場和遺體後，得出了死者是在約六至七小時前遇害、致命死因暫時不明的結論，更糟糕的是，死者左手被人砍了下來，暫時去向不明。Alex與現場的警探交流後，加班到眼睛快睜不開的警探們，決定循仇殺的方向調查。

最令Alex在意的是那隻消失的左手，她記得早兩個星期另外有兩宗謀殺案也是肢體殘缺，不過恰好這宗案經手的法醫不是她。回到辦公室後的Alex，花了一整天聽下屬們報告今天的懷疑自殺案的狀況，然後領著部門裡新入職的數名法醫，用她那具今天得來的遺體來進行教學性的解剖示范。

一般來說，白天的工作告一段落後，晚上通常是Alex回到那所她和Kara合住的公寓、邊吃著外賣快餐邊敲著法醫報告的加班時間。不過今晚的安排不同尋常，Alex不得不將她的報告推遲到明早，並在下班後盡全力趕回公寓，開始準備今晚的舞會－－誰叫這是局裡直接派來的任務呢。

Alex瞥了一下手機，短信提示傳來的是局長本人，他親自提醒Alex要準時到達。她輕點屏，關上熒幕。前方車流仍然擁擠，所幸的是她離公寓只剩一個街區了。Alex百無聊賴地等待車流移動，視線投落車上的車載熒幕，上面正放送新聞直播－－只不過是個舞會，這些媒體有必要弄得這麼大陣仗嗎，好吧她忘了VISION電視台剛剛也被Catco收購了。

面具舞會可能是國民城一年一度的傳統，自Catco集團漸成為以本城為總部的全國性媒體帝國後，集團話事人Cat Grant，就接管了這面具舞會的傳統，並資助舞會一切事宜。而這屆的舞會Alex之所以會到場－－甚至連警局局長等高層都得悉數到場，乃因為Catco集團為警局慈善基金的最新、也是最大的資助者。其集團捐的款項都全數用於發放給殉職警探家屬的撫殉金，以及撥出一部份作為警局更置設備的費用。

這也就難怪遠在東岸的數大報章聯合起來，寫了好幾篇Catco將要控制國民城警力的攻擊性文章了。西海岸的媒體勢力已經被Catco集團收購得十之有八，只剩東海岸的數個傳統媒體集團能與Catco分庭抗禮。

「Kara！I am home.」  
Kara從那份照片都會動的報紙中抬起頭，Alex用法醫的＂審視之眼＂一掃，馬上從Kara的面部表情中得知，今天國民報的面試絕對不順利的結論。

通常Kara都以面無表情的平靜面容來掩蓋她內心一切的情緒，相反，這賴皮小混蛋可以只為了跟Alex爭半盒披薩而將整個身子掛到她身上，事後再裝成一隻可憐兮兮的金毛犬道歉。

「How’s the interview?」  
「Good.」Kara低下頭，繼續看她那份屬於魔法世界的＂焦點報＂。「Nice, Not bad.」

在Kara的句子中出現連續三個以上的讚嘆詞，這說明了事情遠比Alex想像的要嚴重。  
Alex放下手提包，坐進沙發裡，將妹妹手中那份頭版標題寫著＂英國魔法部使節團即將到訪與MACUSA進行世紀交流＂的報紙扔到一邊去。

「Kara，說實話。」  
「我搞砸了。」Kara頭偏一邊，依舊注視著那張落在茶几的報紙。仿佛背面那版那會動的＂第七大道豪華長袍店開幕＂的廣告有多吸引人似的。「我居然搞砸了。第一個面試。」  
「這只是第一個面試，你還會接到下一個，下下一個……然後，賞識你的報社肯定會給你offer的。」

「不止這個。」Kara拿起遙控器，將電視點開，從直播頻道轉到不停在重播的新聞台。上面的新聞雖然圖文無關，但下方滾動的新聞提要，卻播報著今晨車禍中汽車上四人均宣告不治的消息。「看到了吧，他們沒能救回來。」

「這又不是你的錯，你做不到些甚麼的。」工作就是要面對生死的Alex，對死神早已習以為常。她將頻道重新調向直播。

Alex將情緒低落的Kara攬到懷中，輕輕親吻那個金髮小腦袋。  
「Kara，我們要學會接受那些我們掌控不了的命運。而且，那是別人的命運。我們幫不上忙。」

「但是我明明能幫得上忙！」Kara從Alex懷裡掙扎出來，像頭找不到心愛的玩具而躁動著大型金毛犬，在客廳裡來回踱步。藏在眼鏡後的藍眼睛裡，是對命運的不忿和悲傷。「只需一個切割咒和止血咒！我就可以救到那個人。」

「然後呢？你有把握消除現場所有目擊證人的記憶？還可以不被你們的警察追蹤你的魔杖？你辦的那個魔杖許可證，就是他們用來追蹤所有的魔法活動的。你救人的後果，就是會被抓。」

Kara看著Alex，張了張嘴，似乎放棄了繼續反駁下去，金色腦袋低了下去。

Kara一直被夾在兩個世界的中間，她面對的困惑和痛苦，Alex又怎會不清楚？她這個＂莫魔＂為了這個妹妹，甚至成為了國民城中唯一一個對魔法世界最了解的＂莫魔＂。

「Kara，跟我一起去舞會吧，放輕鬆一下，好不好？」Alex將放在桌上的面具中挑了一個黑色的戴上，指向窗外美麗的日落。「你需要一場派對。你畢業後的這幾個月，我們也沒有好好真正慶祝過呢。」

「我不想慶祝，我還是待業狀態，Alex。」Kara無奈地把玩著那剩下的白面具，「抱歉，我累了，我還得繼續發郵件，多爭取幾個面試機會。」

「Kara，放鬆一個晚上不會令你錯失報社或者電視台的面試邀請。」Alex放下黑面具，進房更換她的晚裝，還不忘從房裡大聲勸說Kara。「－－你還記得嗎？我的前上司，Dr Maura Isles回來了，她也會出席今晚的舞會，她從國外回來了－－你不想見見她嗎？」

「不了。」當Alex換好一身藍色晚裝出來後，只看到Kara仍悶悶不樂地窩在沙發裡，拿著lap top敲著字。「我和你的法醫朋友又不熟。」

Alex整裝待發的前一刻，倚在門邊，仍死心不息。  
「Kara－－我聽說舞會上的餐食都是五星級大廚提供的，你真的不去？」  
金髮女巫的臉被熒幕的光打得發亮，她擺擺手，「我剛訂了鍋貼的外賣。」  
「你這個邪惡的女巫，小心體重又上漲。」  
「你放棄吧，我是吃不胖的。」  
「那我走了。」Alex試探性地半掩著門。「Kara, love you.」  
「Love you too.」

大門隔絕了女巫與她的道別，Alex在門外嘆了口氣，看來畢業後的壓力太容易令人憂鬱了，即使她的女巫妹妹並非常人、甚至，她是身懷巨大魔法能量的非一般女巫。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

位於城中心區的國家展覽館成為了今年舉辦面具舞會的主辦地，Alex持著邀請涵通過安保後，便於三層的展覽區域找到正在鑒賞中國青銅器的Dr Maura Isles－國民城前任首席法醫。

「Maura，歡迎回來。」Alex與一貫打扮優雅的Maura碰杯，各自啜飲杯中芳香的香檳，她打趣地道。「你是不是曬黑了一點？」  
「對，都怪Jane拉著我在加勒比海的海岸待得太久了。」Maura熱情地上前跟她行了貼面禮，「很久沒見，Alex，你妹妹呢？」  
「Kara今晚不能來了。」  
「噢。」Maura有點驚訝，在她離職前，Alex已經在她手下當法醫有一段日子了，她自然也見過Kara，當時那位可愛的金髮小妹妹還在讀大學。「我很遺憾。」

「談談你和Jane的新婚之旅吧，這蜜月過得有夠漫長的。」Alex被笑得一臉甜蜜的Maura領著，在滿是青銅鐵器的歷史文物中轉悠。「你們應該把五大洲都逛了遍吧？快一年了。」

「沒有這麼誇張。還差南極。」Maura笑得很是開懷。  
「那Jane呢？我記得她結婚前已經跳糟到FBI那邊了？」  
「嚴格來說她不是FBI的探員，只是教官而已。」Maura和Alex離開了展覽館，步至一層大廳的中心會場。這個展覽館中最大的中央展廳，成為了舞會的主場地。「一年沒回來了，看來大家都沒怎麼變。」Maura愉快地離遠向幾位警察局法證人員的老朋友打招呼，然後開始為Alex介紹角落那群聊得火熱朝天的政治家。「那位是保羅。馮。尤里斯，我昨天下飛機的時候碰到他了，是個法裔的貴族，他的家族非常神秘，但出過數位議員。哦，還有旁邊的光頭男人，他是剛出櫃的男主播，好像馬上要與VISION電視台簽約了。」

「你不是剛從國外回來嗎？你居然比我還要瞭解國民城裡的新聞？」Alex哭笑不得。「糟糕，千萬別讓局長看到我，我們趕緊走。」Alex看到數步之外的警察局長，馬上拉著莫悠轉悠到別處。

她們順著水晶燈下的人潮深入大廳，看到兩側放著的長長餐桌，上面的美食精緻得讓人心動，Alex開始冒起想要給小女巫打包食物的念頭－－她清楚Kara的食量，區區兩盤鍋貼外賣絕對滿足不到這小怪獸。

「那你呢？你準備開始你的第二人生了嗎？」Alex繼續詢問好友的近況。「還是回到你的老本行？」  
「我以前一直想靜下心來寫犯罪小說，我想現在是時候了。」  
不遠處人群聳動洶湧，Maura輕拉Alex的手示意。  
「See，那是今天舞會的主人公。」

「Cat Grant？」雖然人頭湧湧，但Alex仍能從人群中心看到那穿著火紅短裙的金髮媒體女王。「我當然知道她。」

「聽說一個月前，一個來美國公幹的英國貴族伯爵開始追求Cat。」Maura抿嘴笑著。「而且是進行每天送花的攻勢，不過這絕對討不到她的歡心，我恰恰知道她最討厭花。」  
「你平常都不會留意這些八卦新聞的。」Alex感到愈發奇怪，「你是怎麼知道的？你在國外還天天刷推特嗎？我以為你只對推特上的科學期刊賬號感興趣。」

「與時俱進是科學家引領時代的必備特質。」Maura眨眨眼，勾起興奮的笑容，「瞧，她過來了。」  
「誰？」Alex還沒來得及反應，就被一個風風火火、大步而來的火紅身影嚇倒。  
「你果然來了，親愛的Maura，這位是？」  
Cat Grant站在Alex和Maura面前，臉上掛著略為倨傲的笑容。

這位身家資產過百億的、貨真價實的媒體女王，就這樣站在她們面前。水晶燈耀眼的光線打在她白晢的小臉和墨鏡上，散發出柔和的光芒，她項上的黑色寶石折射出神秘莫測的光暈。

「這位是國民城現任的－－有史以來最年輕的首席法醫，Dr Alex Danvers。Alex, This is Cat Grant.」Maura優雅淡定地向Cat介紹著自己的得意弟子Alex。  
「Nice to meet you.」Alex不太習慣被媒體女王近距離上下打量，幸好她並不會是Cat下一個收購的目標。「Maura，我不知道－－原來你們認識？」

「我們也很久沒見了。Maura，抱歉去年錯過了你的婚禮，但你得知道，去年英國脫歐的那個大笑話鬧了很多久，我不得不坐鎮在英國的分公司三個月。」Cat脫下了墨鏡，露出了眼鏡後充滿睿智的翠綠色眼眸。她打量很久沒見的故友，習慣性地將鏡腳輕抿在唇上，再將視線投向了Alex。「Doctor，你有所不知，Maura跟我都上了同一所邪惡的女子寄宿高中。If you know what I mean，我說的邪惡，是指住在比華利山莊的那些bithches，我們的同學們。」

「Well，Cat曾經挺身制止那些……同學們在背後喚我的花名。」對於昔日不堪回首的寄宿高中生活，Maura只聳聳肩，不予評價，將話題拉扯回到Cat身上。「那位親愛的伯爵今天沒有來嗎？」

Alex馬上知道剛才Maura的八卦消息並不是從推特上來的了。  
這根本就是第一手消息嘛！

「別提他，好嗎？」Cat裝著惱怒輕拍上Maura的肩，朝離他們只有數步的助理輕勾手指。「Blake.」助理小哥馬上心神領會，將一直站在人群外冷眼旁觀的黑衣女人拉到他們身前。

「跟大家打個招呼吧，Maggie。」Cat愉快地輕搭上黑衣女人的肩上。

黑衣女人長得與金髮白皮膚的Cat Grant截然不同，她有著麥色的健康皮膚，修長而線條美的四肢，說明她經常運動鍛練。黑衣女人那張完全不施任何粉黛的臉蛋，與在場其他畫著精緻妝容的女士格格不入。但在水晶燈的光芒折射下，Alex認為對方單憑這張臉上長長的睫毛以及立體的五官，即使是素顏，她－－Maggie也的確足夠好看了。

「Maggie，她們是Dr Maura Isles和Dr Alex Danvers。」  
「嗨！」Maura和Alex友好地點頭微笑致意。  
黑衣女人本來一臉僵硬冰冷，但看到兩人微笑，只好鬆動了嘴角，露出一個微笑，但這笑容怎麼看都比較像是冰冰冷冷。  
「嗨，我是她的保鑣。」她以一種奇怪的語氣訴說，像是在嘲弄自己。  
「我的外甥女喜歡開玩笑。」Cat若無其事地繼續介紹，「剛剛我和她們聊天才知道，Dr Isles剛從新婚蜜月中回國，而Alex是她的弟子－－是Alex對吧？她是位法醫，剛剛Maura說你是有史以來最年輕的首席法醫，對吧？我想Maggie跟你的年齡差不多。哦，Maura，你有空得讓我見見你美麗的妻子。」

說畢，Cat莫名地露出勝利的笑容，而Maggie則臉色一沉。

「一年前當Alex才二十三歲的時候，她就當上首席法醫了。別看她年紀小，她十八歲就博士畢業了。」對人情世故永遠缺條筋的前首席法醫Maura興致勃勃地說著，完全沒注意Cat和Maggie臉上各自奇怪的神情。  
「我這不成器的外甥女也才二十五歲，啊，剛比Alex你大一歲啊。」Cat瞇起眼睛，似乎朝Maggie打了一個眼色。「Alex，請原諒她今天心情不是很好，誰讓上星期她剛剛被小女友甩了。」

「Cat！」Maggie沉著臉色，看上去像是隨時都會撒手離場，但叫Alex意外的是，這個好看的麥色皮膚女孩下一刻卻紳士地朝她遞手－－－Maggie今天穿的是將燕尾服改得沒那麼正式的款式，顯得時尚而悠閒－－雖然她本人似乎穿得不太舒服，但卻顯得Maggie整個人十分挺拔。

「女士，有幸請你跳舞嗎？」

圓舞曲適時從現場樂隊的樂器中飄出，Alex帶著幾分茫然和偽裝出來的木然鎮定，隨Maggie旋轉進舞池之中，舞池中人們漸漸漫步合攏，完全擋去了舞池外Cat和Maura的身影。

「呃……我能問你，為甚麼請我跳舞嗎？」  
「因為我剛剛知道了你其實是單身的。」  
感覺到Alex被自己握在手心的掌倏然僵硬起來，Maggie以淡淡的語氣繼續解釋。

「剛剛我姨媽跟我打賭，問我覺得你和那個金髮醫生是不是一對，我隨便猜說是，她就慫恿我打賭，說如果我猜錯了，就要去邀你們其中一個跳舞。」

Maggie偏著頭露出自嘲的冷酷笑容，這次笑容的幅度卻露出了迷人的酒渦。  
Alex將注意力從酒渦上轉移回她們的舞步上。

「你姨媽騙你的，她一早認識Maura。」  
「她經常耍我，今天這蠢透的舞會－－我也是被她騙來的。她說自己最近被人跟蹤，要我來當保鑣。」Maggie眼神飄向上，瞥向一直緊盯自己的Alex。  
「我臉上有東西？」  
「抱歉。」Alex用緊張的微笑來掩蓋尷尬。「所以，你的工作…真的是保鑣？」

「小心。」另一對從他們身邊經過的冒失客人，差點在後退時撞到她們，Maggie靈活地摟著她的腰後退，Alex下意識抓緊對方的手袖平衡。

Alex覺得自己好像猜到了對方的真正身份了。

站穩了腳步後，Alex收斂著心神，希望忘卻從剛才手指觸感中得出的猜測。  
「你想……去旁邊，吃些點心，聊天嗎？」Alex主動提議。「就算是被騙來的，也總得找找樂子，對吧？」

Maggie默認了她的建議，仍然紳士地牽她出了舞池，這才鬆開了手，並認真地為Alex奉上餐桌上預備的小餐碟。

「謝謝。」Alex和Maggie在靜默的數分鐘中享用著小點心。就當Alex以為也許今晚這糟糕的舞會將在尷尬中結束之際，神奇地，Maggie主動打破了緘默。

「Maggie Sawyer.」Maggie放下餐碟，優雅地用餐巾紙輕輕拭嘴，認真地盯著Alex，重新介紹自己。「這是我的全名。你不要聽Cat胡說的甚麼失戀，實際上我們是和平分手。我心情糟糕只是因為……工作上的事情。」

本來Alex還因膚色的不一樣而覺得Maggie和Cat根本不像親戚，但現在看到了她們幾乎同同的優雅體態，Alex才相信這是事實。

「工作不順？」Alex突然覺得有些好笑，但她打算繼續聽Maggie說下去。「你的工作是？」  
「Well－－－我的工作，類似保安那種吧。」Maggie自嘲一笑，早就猜到Alex會問這問題。「我得罪上司了，就被扔到其他部門。」  
「你，得罪上司？」Alex誠實地回答，「我想我知道為甚麼了。你知道解決辦法是甚麼嗎？」  
「甚麼？」  
「你該多笑笑，你笑的時候很好看。」Alex忠實地建議著。「不板著臉孔的話，你的工作一定會順利得多。」  
「那你想必在解剖的時候，喜歡笑面迎人？」Maggie反擊。  
「相信我，我對著遺體們時總是態度友善，儘管他們看不到。」

Maggie逐漸露出放鬆的笑容，原本抑壓著的冷忿和嘲弄都消失不見。  
「你真是個有趣的法醫，Danvers.」

「你是個笑起來很好看的保安。」Alex甫說出口就後悔了，她也許不應該剛認識一個陌生人，就讚對方好看這麼多次的。

誰料Maggie只是一愣，隨即笑得更開心了，笑得長髮都微微抖動，Alex留意到對方的髮尾微微捲曲，她覺得這種髮型很好看。  
「原來No-M...咳咳，原來法醫都像你這樣平易近人。」Maggie掩飾地喝了口酒。  
「拜托，你以為我們拿手術刀的就一定是漢尼拔嗎？」  
「漢尼拔？那個很厲害的軍事家？」  
「不，那個很有名的電影，你不知道？」Alex察覺到為甚麼Maggie答不上來，她馬上轉移話題。「對了，你身上的氣味很特別，是甚麼香味？薰衣草？」  
「只是些從原住民店裡買的軀邪藥草，如果你經常被這樣一個姨媽隨時隨地闖進你的生活，你都會需要一些，可以鎮靜情緒。」Maggie這樣評價。「你的嗅覺很敏銳準確。」  
「職業病而已。」

「Miss Sawyer.」一個戴著禮帽的門僮匆匆進入會場，拿著銀碟子將一封信遞到她們面前。「抱歉，打擾了，Miss Sawyer，這是你的信。」

「謝謝。」Maggie皺著眉接過信，在Alex對面展開信紙，草率地掃了幾眼。「Dr Danvers，我得離開了，今天很高興認識你。」  
「再見，Sawyer.」  
Alex略感訝異，但仍然點頭，目送著Maggie出了大廳。  
在原地躊躇了一會兒後，Alex勇敢地踩著高跟鞋追出了大廳，卻發現大廳外的走廊上，已經全無剛才那位迷人麥色黑髮女性的身影。

Alex懊惱地嘆息，剛才她是不是應該至少請對方留一個電話號碼呢？  
「Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer.」Alex喃喃自語著對方的名字。

一個活生生的、站在她面前，還和她跳舞的女巫。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

窗外只有一輪孤零零的上弦月掛著，Kara瞥了一眼皎潔的月光，手裡的動作沒絲毫停頓，＂啪啦啪啦＂的鍵盤敲打聲與電視裡那喋喋不休的男女主持人的聲音互相交織著。

Kara扶著眼鏡，認真檢視著她起草的郵件，她剛花了半小時構思了一封將發給Catco集團總部的cover letter。

檢視完內容無誤後，她輕輕鍵入郵件標題－－＂Application for CEO perconal media assistant”.

鼠標移到發送鍵上，點按。  
Kara舒了一口長氣。

但願面試電話很快能打來，不過這次Kara不再打算將消息告知Alex了，這次她申請的可是私人助理，雖然掛著＂媒體＂的銜頭，職務內容也註明這是協助CEO與旗下子公司媒體進制緊密的聯繫與溝通。但這也確實不是Kara這個應屆畢業生一直渴望擔當的記者崗位。

她難保Alex會否同意她應聘這職位－－說的好像Kara已經獲得Catco的offer似的。

Kara看中的，其實是Catco旗下多個媒體分公司，只要能在CEO底下磨練，只要有機會，她想內部調動到其中一家媒體任職，都不是難事。

完成了郵件的發送，心情終於好了些的Kara，拿起手機，決定問候一下那位在舞會現場盡興玩樂著的姐姐，並提醒對方儘可能將舞會裡可口的小點心打包回家。

短信編輯到一半，突然吵鬧起來的電視機吸引了Kara的注意，她皺著眉將聲量調大，這才聽清楚突然插入的突發新聞中，女主播到底在神情凝重地說著些甚麼。

「Breaking news.」女主播不斷反覆掃視著桌上顯然剛剛遞過來的稿件，似是在努力說服自己，關於這則突發新聞的真實性。

「我們一分鐘前收到國民展覽館傳來的突發新聞，據報現場發生了槍擊，有至少三名以上的持槍匪徒闖入了展覽館，並與現場保安人員發生槍戰。目前仍然未收到任何傷亡報告。我重覆，今晚在國民展覽館舉行的面具舞會，已經被至少三名以上的持槍匪徒闖入，我們仍在等待現場最新的消息……」  
Kara腦袋一片空白。  
「Alex！」  
Alex在那兒，Alex她人也在那兒，怎麼辦！！！

Kara茫然地在客廳站著，顫抖的手摸索著藏在袖口的魔杖套，並將她的魔杖抽出來。  
這是一枝優美的而微微彎曲的白樺木魔杖，杖心是獨角獸的毛。  
當她十一歲的時候，她的父母剛好因躲避仇家的追殺而帶她到了英國，並順道在倫敦為她購買的魔杖。

Kara緊握著魔杖，考上大學後，她已經不太常用這枝魔杖進行她的小小練習。  
無杖魔法對她來說，更如魚得水。

無論如何，Kara一定要將Alex安全無恙地救出。  
Kara帶著一絲決絕的凜然，將魔杖重新放回魔杖套中。

她不能被發現。  
冷靜。  
Kara深呼吸幾口氣，毅然脫去她的眼鏡－－這可不是一副簡單的眼鏡。

十年前那場意外後，養父母專誠通過她已故父母的關係網，尋訪到一位煉金術大師專門為她打造了這副眼鏡，它可以將Kara平常隱藏的魔力幅射場隱藏，令她的魔力不易遭其他巫師察覺。

自她十二歲開始起，這副眼鏡就肩負著助她控制體內巨大魔法能量的使命。

Kara凝視著那副眼鏡，開始調動自身的魔力，將其緩緩貫盈到身體上下。  
然後，她將那躺在角落裡的白面具帶上。

她一定會將Alex救回來的。  
Just in and out, quicky.

她在內心中勾劃中國國民展覽館裡的展廳，沒錯，她和Alex以前去過的，她還記得一層的大廳會堂，專心，她勾勒的圖像，漸漸化成一層的女洗手間……

輕輕的＂啵＂一聲，戴著白色面具的Kara就此在客廳中消失不見，僅餘孤零零的魔杖套躺在桌上，與電視機上那神情凝重的女主播的畫面，映襯著這幢空蕩蕩的公寓。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	4. 第一章　白面具女孩（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定：AU  
> 以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。  
> CP：Sanvers／Karena（背景中會出現＂剛呆CP＂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別說明：因為從小我看的是皇冠的譯版，所以有些咒語會傾向於使用台版譯本，後來在網上看了不少晉江的同人，所以也喜歡使用人民版的翻譯版本。中文用詞會混用這點請大家海涵。其他你發現從來沒有在＂怪獸＂電影版本和HP原著中出現過的詞語，僅為作者胡亂編造。

第一章　白面具女孩　（下）

雖然說天天面對台上一具又一具的遺體，法醫該早就適應各種各樣、能令常人不適的犯案現場，但說到面對真實的、進行中的犯罪現場，Alex無疑是零經驗。

也許他們該慶幸持槍匪徒的進入，是在拍賣會結束之後－－這時候上千名賓客們早已離開了一大半的。

再加上，警察局長等警察高層們的離開，現場就只剩下場外會場自設的保安人員，這直接避免了匪徒與大批現職警務人員的對峙，不然匪徒絕對沒這麼容易憑五把衝鋒槍攻入展覽館。

在混亂過後，Alex身為僅餘留在現場的一百多名人質中的其中一個，在與Maura蹲在展覽大廳一角時，這樣對匪徒的行動作出分析。匪徒絕對是有意等到拍賣會結束才乘著裡面保安人員巨大的真空，而適時闖入控制人質的。

五個匪徒將全部人質控制起來後，宣讀著聲明－－他們之所以策劃今天的行動，是為了釋放一名被關在監獄的團伙，為了達到這個目標，他們將不擇手段，包括五分鐘前朝那些意圖逃離現場的賓客開槍。

那兩個腿部中槍燕尾服男士躺在大廳一旁，無助地呻吟著，按壓著自己的傷口，但匪徒們對他們視若無睹，更沒有繼續浪費子彈和時間將他們乾脆打死。

趁著三名匪徒離開大廳，跟外面前來的談判專家交涉時－－所有人早就聽到展覽館外長鳴的警笛聲音了，Alex低頭悄悄與貼在她身邊的Maura低語。

「你覺得那個人的出血量在多少了？」  
「我想快有1000cc了，很明顯擊中動脈了。另外一個出血量少些。」Maura低聲回答。

Cat不知道從甚麼時候起悄悄移動到她們身後，剛才匪徒驅趕他們集體雙手抱頭蹲下時，Alex還記得她陰沉著一張臉，被助理緊緊護著蹲在後方。

「Alex，你有見過Maggie嗎？」Cat在她身後壓著聲音詢問。  
「她一小時前就先走了，她收到一封信。」Alex回答，她感到Cat在身後呼了一口氣。

「喂！我說過你們不能聊天！」剩下兩名持著衝鋒槍在大廳裡看守人質的匪徒，見狀朝她們呼喝。「閉嘴！」

Maura舉起雙手站起身，嘗試靠近其中一個匪徒，卻馬上被他用槍指著。  
「我是醫生，可以讓我看看那位先生嗎？他流血不止，再這樣下去會有生命危險－－－」  
「你不乖乖回到那裡，下一個有生命危險的人就是你！」  
戴著面罩的匪徒兇狠地喊道。

「人質就是你們的條件，如果不治療那個人，你們手裡就少了一個籌碼。」  
Alex也跟隨Maura站起身，她高舉雙手示意無害。  
「我們只是醫生，對你們沒有威脅，只想救人。」

「我說不行就是不行！」匪徒持槍靠近，槍幾乎戳到Maura身上。「你！快回去坐著。」  
「我只想給那位先生綁上一條止血帶，就這樣，其他甚麼都不做。」  
「我說閉嘴！」  
匪徒一言不合就拿著衝鋒槍的槍管朝Maura頭上擊去，幸好Maura及時閃避，但手臂卻被狠狠擊中。  
「別傷害她！」Alex只覺怒火在這刻湧上腦袋，她判斷出大概是腎上腺素在憤怒的情緒下驟然飊升了，她沒這功夫計較個人安危，她只快步走向匪徒和Maura，不怕死地將Maura護在身後，「離她遠點！」

原本一直竊竊自語的人群也在這刻屏著呼吸，可怕的窒息靜默填滿了這大廳，只有匪徒和Alex粗淺不一的呼吸聲音。

「回去，坐下！」隔著面罩，匪徒那兇狠的目光瞪向Alex，將槍管指向Alex，Alex只覺腦袋充血，她耳邊充滿著嗡嗡鳴聲，完全聽不進身後Maura的低聲勸說。  
「Alex，這不值得，別惹怒他。」

見兩人仍然站著不動，匪徒威脅性地後退，將槍管高舉，鬆開了保險，扣在板機上。  
「Wanna get a bullet? Fine！」

Alex通過面罩清楚看到匪徒眼神裡的無情與兇狠，她有預感對方是真的想扣動扳機，但她不能退開，身後就是Maura，而她也不會站在原地當活靶子。

下一秒，匪徒把槍管轉向，反指向角落裡那個流血流得快要休克的燕尾服男士。

「我想他比較需要我這顆子彈來解決痛苦。」

Alex腦袋倏地清明下來，但她的大腦仍然處於興奮狀態，她以猝不及防的速度撞翻了匪徒，那已經扣動扳機的衝鋒槍，隨著人仰馬翻而朝往天空，將天花板上的水晶燈打得破碎，玻璃碎猶如冰冷透明的雨降下，底下的人群不自覺地發出尖叫聲。

另外一名匪徒早就關注Alex這邊的爭吵，看到狀況突有變故，他並沒有愣住，高舉著槍威脅性地靠近，但Alex和匪徒的身影在地上糾纏著，一時間他也不敢胡亂開槍。

憑著平常拳擊課訓練的成果，Alex用足了十成的功力，才將這個力大無窮的匪徒鉗制在身下，瞧著空檔，她用幾記右勾拳將對方擊得頭暈轉向。

餘下的那名匪徒大聲警告著她。「I am goona shoot you! Or I will shoot her！」  
他將目標放在被槍聲嚇得雙手抱頭、蹲在原地的Maura。

Alex給他的回答是飛快撿起那枝跌在地上的衝鋒槍，匪徒見狀朝Maura扣下扳機。

來不及了！  
Alex頭頂冒著冷汗，咬著牙，她的手已經摸上了槍管，但槍聲已經在她耳邊擦過－－－

一陣刺目的白光突然亮起，亮得所有人都緊緊閉著雙眼。  
子彈跌落雲石地板上，清脆可聞。

「Alex！」  
一把完全不屬完在場任何人的熟悉聲音，令Alex嚇得打了個激靈。

不可能是她！

Alex只覺自己手裡的槍被一陣猛烈的扯力帶走，失去了防身武器令Alex頓感不妙。空中傳來了數下沉重的碰撞聲，人們大概以為是SWAT丟進了閃光彈進來強攻救人，都怕得趴在地上紛紛發出無助的求助聲。  
「Help！」  
「Help me！Save us！」

白色刺眼的光芒短暫散去，一部份大膽得睜開雙眼的人質們，他們想找時機逃跑－－但根本看不到閃光彈和強攻進來解救人質的SWAT，在眼前，就只有一個戴著白色面具的女孩，朝那兩個匪徒揮舞雙手。

下一秒，兩個匪徒並雙腿並立，跟中邪似的直直地往後一倒。

白面具女孩留意到有人質睜開了雙眼看到了她，她再次慌亂地揮手，刺眼的白光再次閃瞎囚人的目光，他們不得不忍疼緊閉雙眼。

「Who’s that?」  
「Help！」  
「Where is the police！」

一直沒睜開眼的Alex，一早就知道這根本不是甚麼閃光彈，她跌跌撞撞跟盲頭蒼蠅一樣奔了幾步，卻直直撞入了一個柔軟的懷抱中，鼻間迎來熟悉的鍋貼香味。

可以排除的是，Alex撞上的絕對不是餐桌上的小點心堆。

細微的＂啵＂響後，Alex覺得肚子上有一個勾子將她強行拉走，在短暫的數分之一秒間，Alex的內臟似正被甚麼推壓，她整個人仿佛被塞到水管之中，她突然明白了太空人升空時的感受－－正常人絕對無法忍受這種極限的重推力。

Alex不知道的是，當她成功再次大口大口地呼吸著樹林間新鮮的空氣時。擠滿了人質的大廳早就在白光突然消失的那刻混亂起來，數個大膽的人質們率先站起身逃跑，有人已經發現了躺在地上的兩個匪徒僵硬如石般躺在地上，睜著雙眼。

人質們沒逃跑數步，大廳外再次傳來震耳的槍聲混亂，所有人再次嚇得尖叫連天，蹲在地上不敢動。只有Maura趴在地上，著急地呼叫著消失不見的Alex。

數種不同顏色的強光通過門縫亮起，當一切都寂靜下來之後，帶著盾牌的SWAT小隊終於強攻衝了進來。

但並不是所有人質的安危都已經能保證的。  
比如那位一直被Maura喊在嘴裡的Dr Alex Danvers.

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex大口大口地吸著充滿草香味道的空氣，她手按在粗糙的樹幹上，彎著腰乾嘔了好一會兒，她滿眼金星，仍然看不清自己身在何處。

唯一清楚的是救了她性命的人是一個絕對不應該出現在這裡的女巫。  
Kara Danvers.

「Alex，你還好嗎？」急得圍著她打轉的金毛Kara，見Alex不再試圖乾嘔，便將她輕扶在草地上坐著休息。「抱歉，我不知道原來隨行現影術會對莫魔有這麼大的副作用……」

「我……我們在哪裡？」Alex好不容易能正常說話了，將Kara的手臂緊緊圈著，著急地問著這個膽大妄為的小女巫，她這時候才看清楚原來Kara臉上戴著一個白色的面具－－就是她留在家裡的那個。「Maura呢？其他人呢？我們趕緊回去救他們！」

「你放心。」Kara安慰她，「我用數個昏迷咒解決了那些匪徒。還順便給受傷的那兩個人甩了兩個止血咒。」

「我得回去。」Alex被夜中小樹林拂來的涼風打得發顫，她仍只穿著那身布料輕薄的藍色晚裝。她愣了數秒消化了自己被妹妹用魔法瞬間帶離了脅持現場的現實。但Alex馬上思考出自己將從那脅持現場突然消失的後果－－SWAT會在現場核對所有人質的名單。「回去，我們得馬上回去，不然－－」

Kara當然也想到了這一點，要不然剛才她帶Alex移影換形的地點就會是安全溫暖的公寓了。

「已經過了數分鐘了，我想那些警察也已經強攻進去了，我帶你回去展覽館裡的洗手間。」

Alex還來不及做任何心理準備，就被Kara用隨行現影術帶回現場。

這次的副作用小了很多，Alex仍然頭暈轉向，在睜眼的瞬間就能站起身了，如果對Alex因洗手間裡太滑的雲石地板上而滑了一跤這點忽略不計的話。

「等一下！」Kara著急地扛著渾身軟趴趴的的Alex。「你在這裡待著，等那些警察和救護人員過來找你，直接走出去的話太危險了。」

「我要去確認Maura……他們的安全。」Alex只好承認自己根本走不到太遠，整人靠在Kara懷裡。「你這小混蛋，你沒有帶魔杖？別忘了剛才那些人的記憶－－－」

柔和的澄黃色的光芒從Kara手心中發出，Alex沒力氣再開聲阻止，她只覺得渾身透著一股懶洋洋的舒服，她幾乎就要在妹妹懷裡睡著。

「這是印第安巫師的一種治療咒……」Kara在她耳邊低語，她可以感到Alex本來發冷顫抖的身體變得溫暖起來了。「沒事了，Alex，你很安全，放心。」

「－－－你們，在這裡？」  
陌生的稍帶尖銳的女聲在洗手間門口響起，來人不是全副裝備的SWAT或者救護人員，而是那個Kara才剛發送了應聘電郵的集團的掌事人－Cat Grant.

這還是Kara第一次看到Cat的本人，年紀較長的女人留著一頭金色短髮，即使是經歷完一場生死脅持，她的妝容及晚裝仍然整潔得像從踏進秀場的嘉賓，戴著價值不菲的珠寶項鍊，氣質雍容華貴。

「呃，Miss…miss…miss Grant.」  
「我是Ms Grant，不是miss miss miss Grant.」  
Cat用審視的目光打量眼前這個戴著白色面具的女孩。

待Kara手裡澄黃色的光芒散去，Alex已經陷入幸福的睡眠之中，對眼前這危機一無所知。  
只有Kara傻愣愣地仰著頭看著那個媒體女王。

「你是誰，你對她做了甚麼？」

Kara被突如其來的魔法能量嚇得跳了起來－－能量的來源當然不是眼前的女總裁，而是來自館外的。Kara猜到大概是傲羅們感測到這裡的魔法能量，紛紛現影趕來了。若這時候Kara敢再偷偷現影到外面消除人們的記憶，那簡直是作死的舉動。

最後，聽到走廊外傳來急促的腳步聲，Kara只好急得手掌一揮，無形的氣流如風拂過了Cat的金髮。

一個輕微的＂啵＂聲，夾雜著微不可聽的破碎聲之後，戴著白面具的女巫Kara，風一般地用幻影移形逃跑了。

被華麗雲石板裝飾的女洗手間，只餘下Alex沉沉睡在乾淨得一塵不染的地板上，以及那被一記記憶咒擊中後，神情顯得訝異的Cat Grant.

與救護人員一同闖進來的是Cat那忠心耿耿、此刻一臉歇斯底里的助理小哥。  
「Miss Grant！我說了先別亂走就算你想上洗手間！萬一你出甚麼事的話－－」  
「Calm down, Blake Moran.」

Cat嘆了口氣，拒絕救護人員的靠近，指向地上的Alex。

「她看起來比我更需要照料。」

「好了，Blake，守著門口，我一分鐘之後出來跟你們走。」不容置疑的媒體女王高舉雙手，將助理小哥趕出女洗手間，救護人員將昏睡起來的Alex扶上輪椅推走。

將女洗手間的門關上後，Cat跟甚麼事情都沒發生過似的，走到盥水池前，對鏡認真審視鏡中人影。

Cat纖細的手指的摸索上頸項，只見她注意的並非鏡中自己的影像，而是那條項鍊。

項鍊上黑色的寶石已經破開了兩半。

「這就是傳說中的……符咒嗎？」Cat偏著頭檢視寶石上面的裂痕。「傲羅親自加持的魔法道具就這樣破了？唉，如果還可以擋子彈就更有用了。」

說畢，她就神情自若，踩著響亮的高跟鞋踏入洗手間的隔間了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「讓開，CIA。」一個高瘦男子嚴肅地板著一張臉，穿著復古的風衣拿著CIA的證件從層層的封鎖線中進入展覽館，正皺著墨用鋼筆在板上畫畫寫寫的矮個子男人，一看到他便馬上立正敬禮。「Mr Gorden（戈登先生）.」

「莊臣，不是我們的人都送出去了沒有？」  
直轄於紐約美國魔法議會（MACUSA）的國民城傲羅處處長肯。戈登（Ken Gorden）親自到達現場，自然是因為很久沒出現過美國巫師在大庭廣眾之下施展魔法的危機了。

傲羅一隊的隊長尼克。莊臣（Nick Johnson）－－那個矮個子巫師，尼克略滑稽地敲敲板，似是在強調自己的工作有多麼完善。「放心，處長！這裡的除憶師剛剛收隊，他們剛剛去各大醫院尋找那些目擊者逐一進行除憶任務了。」

「醫生的偽裝工具和衣服都給了吧，千萬別跟上次似的被人發現是偽裝的，差點被目擊者脫身，真正的CIA應對起來可麻煩了。」戈登快步進入剛才關押人質的大廳，在他身後，尼克笨拙地飛奔跟上，擠出一臉討好的笑容。  
「那是自然的，你放心，處長，在你的英明領導之下，我一隊的人辦事，你可以放心。」

「就在這裡，對吧？」戈登沒有理會下屬過多的奉承說話，嚴肅地抽出他的魔杖，魔杖前端亮出藍光，開始對現場進行魔法能量檢測。「很強大的魔法能量，不像只有一個巫師。除憶師那邊得出證詞了吧？」

「是，是的！絕對不止一個人，這裡的魔法能量絕對夠五個人使了，我相信這肯定是從南邊邊境逃過來的墨西哥團伙…」  
「證詞！莊臣先生！」  
「是的，先生！但奇怪就在於……在修改記憶之前，除憶師說那些目擊者，都不約而同說是一個戴著白面具的女孩？說她從那些帶槍的莫魔匪徒手中救了他們。真有夠奇怪的！我猜那些莫魔肯定是啃藥了，怎麼可能是一個人救了他們呢……」

「戴著白面具的女孩？」戈登孤疑地重覆著。「不可能……怎麼可能只有一個？不過……」他輕輕揮動魔杖，重現著大廳裡一整片珍珠白色的光芒－－這是Kara之前僅揮動雙手就發出的刺眼光芒的重現，但這兩位傲羅自然並不知道肇事者的事實。

戈登喃喃自語著他的分析結論。  
「可真驚奇啊，沒有任何使用魔杖的踪絲，這可是無杖魔法，極為強大的無杖魔法，但這是白魔法，不是黑魔法。白魔法耗費的能量比便捷的黑魔法要多，一般犯罪團伙絕對不會用這樣的白魔法的。真是稀奇啊，這人到底是誰？唯一一位我知道的巫師，才可能發出如此強大無杖白魔法……但他明明已經不在世上了啊。」  
「唉呀，鄧不利多先生的去世的確是整個魔法世界的損失，戈登先生，我知道你是他的仰幕者……」  
「莊臣。」戈登魔杖輕點，大廳裡珍珠白的光芒頓時消散而去。「要除憶師盡快交上記憶水晶來，我要親自看看目擊者所看到的畫面。」

莊臣狗腿地恭送戈登處長到層層封鎖線外，與處長一起被眾多媒體圍繞著發問。戈登很有威嚴地擺手，輕點魔杖，在外圍裡扛著攝影機的其他莫魔記者，被他的忽略咒影響，完全注意不到這裡的狀況。

「處長，我是焦點報的！到底是哪位巫師或女巫發出這麼巨大的魔法能量呢！為甚麼他或者她要拯救這些莫魔人質呢？是不是人質中有巫師呢？」  
「等有了調查結果，我們自然會向各位交代。」

「夠了夠了。」莊臣也裝作威嚴的聲音，喝退這班記者。「回去吧，沒甚麼好報道的了。」

微小的嗤笑聲從另一側發出，麥色皮膚的黑髮女巫不知道從哪冒出，連證件就沒有掏就鑽進層層封鎖線，奇怪的是把守的莫魔人員完全沒要她拿出證件檢查。

尼克猜不到的，當然是聰明的女巫重覆了傲羅處長的小把戲，輕易地用忽略咒令身邊的莫魔對她視而不見。

只是因為傲羅處的人早就佈置了現場，施展反幻影移形咒，防止有人闖入現場，所以女巫才沒有直接＂閃＂了進去。

「喂！你！站住！」見戈登處長已經出了外圍消影離開，記者們一哄而散紛紛消失在原處，莊臣拉拉他頭頂那可笑的棒球帽，急忙追上那個女巫。「Maggie Sawyer！給我站住！」

他們一前一後再次進入大廳內部，莊臣氣喘喘跟在後面，怒氣沖沖地揮舞雙手。  
「Maggie Sawyer！誰允許你進來的？不是傲羅一隊的人通通給我滾出去！你現在是證物與違法物品管理組的人！不再是執勤傲羅了！」  
「閉嘴。」Maggie不耐煩地回頭，從袖套中抽出魔杖，莊臣見狀嚇退了數步。「你你你你－－你再敢將我掛到天花板去，我就將你扔到鎮裡的巡邏隊去！」

「我沒興趣跟你再交手，廢柴隊長。」  
Maggie再次發出嗤笑聲，但她手中魔杖的指向不是他，而是大廳高高之上的天花板。在她魔杖繞圈打轉的同時，一股柔藍色的探測魔法光芒照亮了上方，一個隱若的黑影在他們頭上方若隱若現。

「物物移！」Maggie輕唸咒語，那團黑影隨即隔牆穿透下來，那是個用各種膠紙帶纏繞而成的裝置。「看起來是個莫魔製作的炸彈裝置。」

「炸炸炸炸彈！」莊臣的眼珠子差點瞪得跌出來。「撒！撒離！快！」  
「不中用的傢伙。」Maggie搖搖頭，「華爾法啵拉－－凝！」

巨大的藍色水分子憑空凝聚，將那團炸彈裝置緊緊包圍，凝結成巨大的冰塊。  
其他三兩個屬於一隊的傲羅們目瞪口呆地看著Maggie的施法。

「真不愧是從伊法魔尼畢業的高材生啊－－！」  
「梅林的內褲！是高階魔法！這水平肯定通過了S.G.D.C.裡的超級評測，為甚麼她不乾脆直接去MACUSA的傲羅總部？」  
「殊！小聲點！人家那個當教授的老爸嚴著呢，怎麼可能讓她去那邊這麼危險，紐約天天都有黑巫師幫會火拼……」

「你們很閒嗎？要不你們來引爆這炸彈？」Maggie魔杖轉移方向，那飄移在半空的＂冰炸彈裝置＂裝勢要飛到眾人頭上，他們頓時嚇得離得遠遠的。

Maggie嘆了一口氣，魔杖輕點，一個更巨大的水份子團塊包裹著冰塊。  
被一個燃火咒點燃引爆的炸彈，於水團中炸飛了冰塊，水份子團塊被四散的冰塊碎片震得不斷蠕動，直至震動緩緩減慢、消失，Maggie才放下魔杖，不成樣子的炸彈裝置隨著冰渣及水霧輕巧地降到地上。

一個在角落畫畫寫寫的傲羅巫師，拉了一拉帽檐，微微一笑。

「你你你無權在我的案發現場施法！」見炸彈危機消除了才重新走近的莊臣走了過來，臉上混雜著怒氣和後怕。

「聽那些除憶師說，逃脫的是個白面具女孩？」Maggie以她一貫隨意的語氣跟這位前上司說話。「不就是一個會白魔法的女巫，等著吧，我去追蹤她的魔法蹤跡。」

Maggie毫不理會身後氣得頭頂冒煙的廢柴隊長的怒吼，頭也不回地出了展覽館大廳。直到離開前，她也沒有向任何人道出在脅持事件不久前，她也身處其中的事實。

不過，在辦正事之前，Maggie還有數件小事是需要去確認的。  
她用疾走的步伐離開了被施展反消影術的展覽館外，決定了她下一個拜訪的地方。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Cat？」樓下客廳傳來了Maggie的叫喚聲。在樓上書房中，已換上一身絲質睡衣、戴著金絲眼鏡的Cat正於桌前辦公。在親愛的外甥女大搖大擺闖入房間前，她就及時把新款Macbook合上。  
「親愛的外甥女，我十分驚訝你趕來的速度這麼慢。聽那位迷人的褐髮法醫說，你離去前是因為接到一封信？」

「我也很驚訝出了這種事，你居然沒直接找我！」Maggie面無表情地在沙發上坐下。「我收到傲羅處的消息就馬上趕回去了。」  
「趕去把我的記憶消除嗎？」  
「別開玩笑。」Maggie不耐煩地回答。「你趕在他們來之前就溜走是明智的－－不然。」Maggie的話噎在嘴裡，她瞥向Cat的頸項上，被上面的裂開兩半的黑色寶石項鍊所嚇倒。

「他們－－他們對你施咒了？」

這是Maggie送給Cat的項鍊，上面的符石被她加持了符咒抵消術，可以抵擋起碼三次以上的除憶咒或者同等威力的符咒。

「我得說你給我準備這份禮物很有先見之明。」Cat將眼鏡脫下，用她那直視靈魂的翠綠色眸色直直看往Maggie。「不，不是你那些傲羅同事。我知道你想要問甚麼－－對的，我看到那位白面具女孩了，兩次。」

Maggie眼中閃過一驚，沒想到那個白面具女巫的魔力比她想像中的巨大。

「你說甚麼！？」Maggie幾乎是用奔的跳到Cat的到書桌前。「那個女巫襲擊了你？」  
「不，她只是想修改我的記憶。」Cat歪著她那小巧的金髮腦袋，「我可看到了哦，那個女孩在女洗手間裡抱著那位漂亮的Dr Alex Danvers，真可惜啊，原來對方不是single啊。」

Cat樂於看到Maggie的表情變幻不定，她永遠都熱衷於玩弄她的外甥女，這就是她們相處的模式。

「你別胡說。」Maggie不自然地板著臉，「我剛去醫院看過了，她不記得所有事情，已經被除憶師處理好了，她不可能認識那個白面具女孩。」  
「誰知道呢－－我又不是要操心魔法世界秩序的傲羅，我只是個打理數份報紙的普通莫魔而已。」

「你的報紙最好別亂寫－－現在的媒體還沒得到白面具女孩這消息。」Maggie瞇起眼睛警告，「不然你只會給廢柴隊長一個籍口將我開除出隊。」

「我自然有辦法保住你，放心。就憑你今晚輕鬆解決那炸彈的魔法，處長就不會輕易放你離開國民城的。」Cat輕鬆躍到自己想要得到答案的話題，「那封信，是你父親寫來的吧？」

「你們倆到底是不是共用同一個監視我的巫師？」Maggie對她從前的監護人咬牙切齒。

父親那邊以光速得知自己被踢出傲羅一隊，被甩到證物組的消息。另邊廂，前後不過相隔二十分鐘，Cat就已經知道自己今晚解決了一個匪徒遺留下來的炸彈！？

明明己經二十五歲，但Maggie覺得自己就跟被禁足在家的少女沒分別，一舉一動都被人跟蹤監視。

「老頭子怎樣了？」Cat向來對Maggie的父親－－自己的姐夫沒甚麼好感。「他居然來了國民城？」  
「錯了，他是差人送來雙向鏡，隔著鏡子將我罵了一頓。」Maggie冷笑，「都是些老話，要我辭職，說替我在伊法魔尼留了個位置，要我去當符咒學教授的助教。我回答說，我寧願去霍格華茲都不會去伊法魔尼跟他共事，因為那會令我作嘔。」

「親愛的Maggie，霍格華茲又沒有得罪你。」Cat將筆記本電腦重新打開，通常這代表了她的逐客令。「不過，蘇格蘭確實太冷了，不適合你。」

「說得好像你真不會跟他一樣，幹涉我生活裡任何一件事情似的。」  
「對，這麼多年來，我只是好心收留你，資助你去紐約讀傲羅的訓練課程，還順便塞給你今晚舞會的邀請，不然你怎麼會遇到那個勇敢的法醫？我好像沒有提到，她和Maura的舉動令人欽佩至極。」  
「她沒傻到跟那些持槍的莫魔正面對抗吧？」Maggie暴露了她對法醫的特殊關心。  
「你不是跟她面對面聊了二十分鐘嗎？你還問我？」  
「她妹妹來接走人了，我才沒有跟她聊二十分鐘這麼久，我和她又不熟。」  
Cat聽得出Maggie乾巴巴的聲音裡是裝出來的滿不在乎。

「好，我沒興趣知道你的感情生活了，你大可以在下次失戀之後再來找我。希望這次你不會又傷透別人家女孩的心。」Cat揚揚手，重新架上眼鏡，在熒幕前聚精會神地繼續工作。

Maggie氣得得乾脆在她房間裡直接消影離開。

Cat微抬頭，確信對方不會興起重返臭罵自己一頓的念頭後，才移動鼠標，打開Catco的CEO辦公信箱。金絲眼鏡鼻托滑動到她小巧的鼻尖，Cat專注在熒幕的畫面上，她點開其中一封求職電郵。

視窗彈開，上面跳出了一份簡歷，上面附了張金色長髮女孩戴著眼鏡微笑的照片。

「Kara Danvers……又是Danvers.」Cat一副若有所思，「是姊妹啊？原來如此。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

為了不令人起疑，Kara專誠幻影移形到醫院，扮演一個剛得知親人被解救出的家屬,規規矩矩地將Alex送上計程車接回公寓。Kara以她袖中的魔杖起誓，若不是她事先記得重新戴上了掩飾魔力的眼鏡，她敢說現場穿著白大褂偽裝成醫生的傲羅們絕對會發現她。

一般的巫師自然是察覺不到誰是同類誰是莫魔，但Kara是個特例，她的魔力強大得可以直接引起魔法共振。Kara雖然魔力強大，但仍然未能似那些強大的、有一定年紀的偉大白巫師一樣，可以將自身的魔法能量完全隱於天地間，而不造成任何擾亂。

回到公寓的Alex面無表情，在洗完澡收拾乾淨後，便呆坐在卧室床上。從剛才坐車回來，直至此刻Kara端著水杯進房，她也未開口說過半句話。

這時候Kara倒是想起在她接Alex出院時，那個可疑的出現在她眼前的黑髮女巫－－Kara可以輕現發現任何一個人的巫師身份，得益於她出色的魔法共振能力。

難道是因為那個人的出現？不對，那女巫一臉冷淡，她們似乎真的是萍水相逢。用梅林的腳趾頭想都知道，Alex絕對是因為自己才不發一言。

「Alex，你還有……頭暈和頭痛嗎？」  
隨行消影術的副作用遠比Kara想像中的強大，即使在臨離開女洗手間前，她已經給Alex用過治療咒也好。

Alex仍然不理會她，只是默默看著被風吹得搖晃的窗簾。

「Alex，你說些甚麼好嗎？罵我都行。」Kara開始慌了，她放下水杯，坐了上床，想檢查Alex到底哪裡不舒服。「Alex？」

「………我害怕我失去你。」  
Alex突然蹦出了這一句，隨即快速伸手抹去眼角摻出的淚花。

「Alex。」Kara難過地隔著被子，輕擁Alex，腦袋靠在姐姐的肩上，雖然兩人平常愛互相抬槓，但她們彼此都知道對方的死穴是見不得對方流淚。  
「對不起，我只是想救你。」  
「如果救我的代價是暴露你的身份，我寧願今晚我會因為保護其他人而死。」  
Alex轉開臉，沒去回應那顯得格外懊悔和乖巧的金髮女巫的擁抱。  
「你知道原因的，為甚麼明明你有這麼強大的魔法能力，爸媽都沒讓你去讀正規的魔法學校。你也知道，為甚麼你的姓氏必須改成跟我一樣。」

「我都知道！」  
Kara鬆開擁抱，難過地下了床。  
「Alex，你說的這些我都知道，但我沒辦法看你陷入危險中！」

「那些奇怪的醫生出現在被解救的人質病房裡，這不是巧合吧，你那時候沒有時間去逐一消除所有人的記憶？我沒猜錯的話，那些就是傲羅派來的人。」

Alex將頭埋在被子裡。

「如果有人知道……發現了艾爾家族的後裔就在這裡，你會受到傷害的……我會害你受到那些人的傷害。」

「我額頭上又沒有刻著艾爾這姓氏！」Kara終於忍不住爆發，但她並非故意要針對Alex發火。「這根本也不是Alex你的錯！我戴著面具，沒用魔杖，他們不會有人查到我是誰！就算今晚不是你陷入危險，就算只有我一個，在看到其他人身陷危險時，我都會去用魔法救他們，我無法對別人悲慘的命運視若無睹！」

「你不是傲羅，Kara。」Alex從被子中抬頭，眼睛紅紅。「你沒必要救任何人。」  
「那為甚麼當初還容許我去學習魔法？」Kara用力握著雙手，她在竭力控制著魔法能量的失控。「只是為了不讓我傷害任何人嗎？」  
「那是為了不讓你傷到自己。」Alex下了床，握起Kara握得緊緊的拳頭。「Kara，答應我，你不會再在外面動用魔法能力。」

「我只是……不想一直躲起來生活。」Kara抬頭，湛藍色的眸子透倔強和心碎。「對，當一個普通人是挺好的，我上了普通人的大學，準備找一份普通的工作，記者也是我的理想工作……但你們有沒有想過？我也是渴望魔法世界的，從小到大，我一個巫師朋友都沒有，只有一個定時來教我巫術的老頭子教授！我只有你們，我只有你，Alex，難道連救你，我都是錯的？」

Alex心疼地想擦去Kara的淚流滿臉，誰料Kara連這個機會都不給她。  
永遠是Alex記憶中跟在自己屁股後頭的金髮小女巫，直接在她眼前消影，下一秒，她聽到鄰房的卧室傳來響亮的關門聲音。

紅著眼睛的Alex靠著床邊沿坐在地板上。

她真的不知道要怎麼安慰這個隱藏了家族身份十年、家破人亡的小女巫。  
也許Kara是對的，Kara已經失去了父母，若她再受到親朋好友離去的打擊……這個一直依賴著自己的女巫，心將會碎成多少片？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

昨晚國民展覽館的槍擊兼脅持案件，成為了第二天的全城熱話，各個媒體紛紛討論著這宗近十年來創下最多人質同時被脅持的案件。

這事件不僅在普通人的世界中被熱烈討論，就連在神秘的美國魔法世界中，新冒起的魔法報章＂焦點報＂，亦以一則關於該事件的頭版獨家新聞，穩居了全國銷量的第一。

隱藏國民城唐人街的＂第七大道＂，不僅是西海岸規模最龐大的、國民城唯一一條的魔法商業街，它更在大道的兩端設立了規模完善的國際呼嚕網站點，令國民城承擔著魔法網絡樞紐的作用。

這英明的決定，令第七大道這些的商鋪財源滾滾來，直接帶動了整個國民城的魔法人口的流動。

這天的國際呼嚕網南站裡，人潮顯得格外擁擠，數十名戴著禮帽、打扮復古的英倫紳士遠渡而來，他們是英國魔法部交流團的部份成員，負責在西海岸與美國魔法國會的相關人員交流。

領頭的高級官員在站裡出盡風頭，與前來交接的美國巫師、記者們聊得火熱朝天、鎂光燈閃得不停之際，一個格格不入的女巫坐在遠處。輕巧的女士皮箱放在她的腳邊，這位漂亮的黑髮女巫正專注於手裡那塊會動的報紙－－＂焦點報＂的頭條新聞。

頭版上是從被消憶的莫魔目擊者中提取而來的含糊畫面，化成啞淡的彩色影像躍然紙上。這是＂焦點報＂領先於全國魔法報紙的緣因－－他們從先進的莫魔影像技術中，開發出一種能將本來黑白色的魔法影像改良至彩色的咒語。

只見不停變化的啞淡彩色影像上，金碧輝煌的大廳裡突然出現了一個高瘦女孩的身影，下一個拼接的畫面，是金髮女孩戴著白色面具的近距離影像，女孩似乎嚇得跳了起來。

黑髮女巫微皺著好看的濃眉，她淡綠色的眸子隨著閱讀文字而上下轉動。  
只見頭版標題用加粗大字寫著－－＂白面具女孩　拯救莫魔性命＂  
下方是小了一號的粗體副標題－＂應被嘉許的英雄　卻被追捕？＂

「Lena，Lena。」  
黑髮女巫被女聲叫喚，她回過神來，抬頭朝同行的女巫微微一笑。「我們可以走了？」  
「快了，剛剛我們從美國巫師那裡拿到了交流名單。」女巫朝她遞過紙條。  
Lena禮貌一笑，接過紙條，被剪得短短的紙條上面，只書寫著兩個名字－－＂Lena Luthor－－Maggie Sawyer＂。  
「這就是我們在交流中要跟隨的指導傲羅了。」  
「哦，Sawyer？」Lena感興趣地重覆自己指導傲羅的姓氏，「伊法魔尼的草藥學教授好像也是這個姓氏的。」  
「你們史萊哲林出來的人總是特別擅長記得這些家族的姓氏。」女巫笑著。  
Lena好脾氣地笑笑，她自然知道女巫對她並無惡意－－實際上，她可能是在這次前來交流的隊伍中，對她最友好的一位實習正氣師了，不過對方並沒忘記她是出自於史萊哲林就是了。

「白面具女孩啊，美國人起名真是有趣。」  
耀眼的陽光穿透呼嚕網站頂穹的玻璃，如晶瑩粉雪灑在Lena晶瑩得透亮的白淨臉孔上。她那修長的手指不自覺地貼在報紙標題上方的影像，剛好擦到影像上那一閃而過的白面具女孩。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在國民城最高的摩天大廈的頂層－－這裡全層均屬於Catco集團的總裁辦公室。Cat乘搭著她專屬的升降機到達頂層後，在助理小哥Blake的緊緊跟隨下，步入了以數十個不同大小電視熒幕組成幕牆的私人辦公室。

「Blake, black alert.」  
聽到這句，助理小哥識趣地放下手中的那杯仍冒著白煙的拿鐵，從容不逼地關好了辦公室的門。Cat手指按下在辦公室的暗鈕，將辦公室大門鎖上。

她從明年春夏季新款的小提包中，拎出一面小巧的化妝鏡打開。這位日理萬機的女總裁，並非要關上辦公室補妝，而是將小指頭在上面輕點了一下。

「Code 015.」Cat順便在鏡面中檢查自己的妝容，輕啟朱唇，朝鏡子下達指令。  
一把溫潤的女聲馬上回應。「Calling, “spotligt”.」  
鏡頭起了一層模糊的霧，霧很快消失不見，小巧的鏡頭映著的不再是Cat精心畫成的妝容，而是一個將頭髮嚴謹地梳成髮髻的女人。  
「布朗小姐，最新的數字是多少？」  
「比兩小時前又上升了十個百分點，Miss Grant.」  
「很好，我想傲羅處的人也差不多上門質詢了，你們將記憶水晶球好好保管，保護信息來源。」  
「我知道怎樣做了。」  
「繼續跟那位傲羅聯絡，我要追蹤所有傲羅手上一切關於白面具女孩的消息。」  
「收到。」  
「Good day, 布朗小姐。」Cat再次輕點鏡面，「Mirror dissmiss.」

鏡頭再次化成一團霧氣，隨後，上面重新出現了Cat的倒映，行使著其普通鏡子的功能。  
關上鏡面後，她順手再解按暗紐。

Blacke alert已被解除。

桌上的電話傳來輕輕的＂嘟＂聲，Cat看往桌上的時鐘，還差一分鐘就是九時正了。  
她接通對講功能。「Speak, Blake.」  
Blake在那頭恭敬地回答。「Miss Grant，你九時正的預約到了。」  
「進來。」

大門輕啟，一個將金髮扎成馬尾，戴著黑色鏡框的漂亮女孩走了進來。在Cat的柔聲邀請下，她坐在了這位女總裁的對面。女孩微微在椅上扭動不安，很快，那雙湛藍色的眼睛鼓起了勇氣，抬頭與Cat四目相對。

「你好，Miss Grant，我是前來面試你的私人媒體助理的Kara Danvers.」  
Cat點點頭，從簡潔的桌面中拎起Blake一早打印出來的對方履歷表。  
「Kara Danves吧？沒有－－」Cat低頭掃視著她的履歷，故意拖長問句。

「－－沒有中間名？」  
「呃，女士，沒有－－我」  
「真的沒有？例如…＂White Mask＂？」Cat緩緩抬頭，翠綠色的眸色裡閃動著勝利的光芒。

坐在Cat Grant對面的金髮女巫Kara Danvers，陷入長久的大腦當機中。

「Miss miss miss…Grant？你說甚麼？」  
Kara架在鼻上的眼鏡幾乎跌落，她看著Cat露出興味的笑容。

「我說過，我叫Miss Grant，不叫Miss miss miss Grant.」  
Cat氣定氣閒地回答。

Kara的腦袋“轟”了一聲，陷入一片空白。

如果說昨晚的姊妹不歡而散，對於Kara來說已經幾乎難過得跟世界未日似的，此刻的Kara，覺得自己被未日甩到了外太空裡的真空中，靈魂被梅林擊得粉碎。

誰來救救她？梅林的胡子啊！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

與Catco大樓相隔不遠的酒店，門廳人來人往，臂下夾著一份＂焦點報＂的秘書小姐戴著優雅的貝雷帽，踏進門廳旁邊以老鷹裝飾的側門。

她順著古舊的升降機上到三樓，敲響了盡頭那間號碼為＂321＂的房間。

「尤里斯先生？尤里斯先生，英國魔法部交流團的人半小時後就到達酒店了，是時候用早餐了，先生？」

秘書小姐伸出魔杖，輕敲著老鷹門環，門輕巧地被無形的力量扭開了。  
「先生沒有下咒鎖好門嗎？」她孤疑地推開了門，隨即看到一副她永生難忘的景像。

保羅。馮。尤里斯，美國魔法國會的候選議員，大字型地睜著茫然的眼睛，躺在寬大雙人床上。

房中所有物件都整潔有序，沒任何打鬥的痕跡，尤里斯是穿著整齊的睡衣的死去的－－－這無疑是宗精心佈置、乾淨例落的謀殺。

就連其被砍去的右手手臂，根本就沒有出多少的血量。  
即便如此，秘書小姐還是在目睹慘案現場的這刻，尖叫地暈倒在房門口。

平靜已久的國民城魔法社會，即將隨著這宗謀殺而風起雲動。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	5. 第二章：林肯公園廣場騷亂（上）

第二章　林肯公園廣場騷亂（上）

腦袋仍被虛化的嗡嗡聲所佔據的Kara，心神恍惚地打開了公寓大門。  
那位看起來精明十足的金髮女士對她說的話，仍言猶在耳。

「“THE WHITE MASK GIRL”.」Cat微笑，翠綠的眼眸如深不見潭的幽潭。「喜歡我給你起的名字嗎？」  
Kara坐在沙發上，脫下了眼鏡，呆呆地抱住自己手袋，仿佛Cat的話語佔據了她腦袋的全部。

鑰匙在她手裡滑落到地上，發出清脆鈴響，Kara跟中了蠱似的，完全失了神的她手輕揮，魔力使那串鑰匙在地上輕輕顫了一顫，隨即突然高速飛往天上，被她一把抓住。

「放心，親愛的Kara，我保證不會洩露你的身份－－－順便一提，這辦公室設置了吸收魔力的咒陣，你在這裡是不可能再朝我施記憶咒的。」  
「你你你是女巫？」Kara記得自己當時用驚恐的聲音問。  
「不，我只是一個謙虛的掌管著數份報紙和電視台的CEO。」Kara還記得那時候金色短髮的女士站起身，繞到了自己身後，輕輕俯身。  
「你可以記住，白面具，我不會是你的敵人，我唯一想要換取的……」

「是你的獨家採訪權。」Cat微笑，「放心，自然不會是莫魔的報紙，我指的是＂焦點報＂。」  
「What！？」

「What the hell！！！」從回憶中猛然回過神來的Kara抓狂般扔掉手袋和鑰匙，使勁兒揉著沙發上的抱枕。「我到底有甚麼好採訪的！焦點報甚麼時候也被Catco收購了！！」

「甚麼收購了？」Kara嚇得魔力輕微失控，手裡的靠墊不受控制地如炸彈般飛去門口，幸好靠墊被身手敏捷的法醫漂亮地接住了。  
「Wow，是個不錯的傳球。」Alex疑惑地關上公寓大門，「你今天去面試了嗎？」

金髮女巫連忙抓起眼鏡重新戴上，以防任何魔力事故再次發生。  
「抱歉，Alex，我我…只是去，呃，一家小公司，面試而已。」  
Catco的掌旗人如果聽到Kara本人對她的全球媒體集團這麼形容，大概會發出一聲冷笑吧。  
「面試……進行得不好嗎？」Alex坐到沙發上，伸手攬住了Kara。  
「It’s fine, don’t rush.」  
Kara尷尬地訕笑，這才想起來她已將面試的初衷丟到亞馬遜裡的魔法雨林了。  
是的，她連自己的面試能否進入第二輪都沒有問，就落荒而逃了－－說實話，哪個理智的巫師在這種時候還想著要在Catco工作，那才是真的瘋了。

又或者，Kara想進入這所媒體帝國工作的想法，真的是個白日夢。

Alex見Kara仍然低著頭，對自己的關心並無絲毫反應，有點受傷地收回了手，努力調整著情緒。「Well，好吧，我想我應該留點空間給你……」  
「不，Alex！」  
那雙溫暖的手使勁地將Alex的胳膊攬住，金髮腦袋倚在Alex肩上，悶悶地開口，「我只是……昨晚的事，我害怕你還在生氣……」  
Alex嘆了口氣，輕輕側身將Kara擁著－－自十四歲起接納這個金髮女巫作為家庭的一員，她就注定沒法擺脫這可愛的小麻煩。  
「我沒有對你生氣。」

「不管怎樣－－」Kara從Alex懷裡抬頭，露出討好的微笑。「我請你到外面吃晚餐吧，久違的姊妹之夜？」  
「…………你確定你待會刷的不是那張我給你的附屬卡？」  
瞧著妹妹尷尬地扁著嘴，Alex這才不繃著臉，露出得逞的笑容。  
「我想到你可以用甚麼來賠罪了，打掃家裡兩星期，不許用任何魔法。」  
「這不公平－－－！！」  
「那一個月好了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

姊妹間的隔閡全消後，Kara又恢復了她那無尾熊的特性，在街上拽著Alex的胳膊不願撒手－－直到她們到達那家以燒烤羊肉為特色的餐館。

帶著特有植物香辛料味道的烤羊排和烤羊腿上桌，拿慣手術刀的Alex一板一眼地切割著眼前的羊排，只有Kara融入餐廳不拘小節的進餐氣氛，戴著餐廳提供的透明手套撕咬著滿是肉汁的羊腿。

Alex翻了一翻白眼。「油漬都快沾上你鼻子了，Kara。」  
「甚麼？」Kara只顧著吞嚥香噴噴的羊肉。「哪裡？」  
Alex沒好氣地用餐巾紙幫她擦乾淨嘴巴。  
「你不是十二歲的女孩了，Kara。」  
Kara聳著肩回擊。「你也不是老媽，別老碎碎念。」  
「要是你再也不惹麻煩，順利找到工作的話。」Alex歪頭，「Then I will stop babysit you.」

Kara撕咬羊腿的動作緩了下來，她想起自己早前用魔法拯救了很多人的性命的措舉－－是的，雖然魯莽，但Kara從來都沒有後悔過。  
如果可以，Kara甚至想過以後隨身都帶著白面具，只要遇到需要幫助的人，她一定不會袖手旁觀，反正她可以隨時用消影術離之夭夭，亦可用強大的咒語消除莫魔的記憶。

只是，在這瘋狂念頭還沒實行之前，Kara沒想過，之前的事件，已經為自己帶來的巨大的麻煩－－比如，Kara絕對不可能搞定的Cat Grant。

「Alex。」Kara猶豫著該不該隱瞞Alex，「其實今天我……」  
「One second.」Alex拿起震動的電話接聽，「Dr Alex Danvers, speaking.」  
下一秒，Alex以一種Kara從來都沒聽過的驚喜語氣回應。  
「What? Maggie? Maggie Sawyer?」  
Kara手裡的那根羊腿漸漸放下，她開始研究著姐姐臉上那歇力壓抑的笑容。  
她悄悄發動了一個無聲咒，擴大了自己的聽力，她聽見手機裡那邊的女聲這麼回道：  
「Maura將你的號碼給我了，我只是想確保……你覺得這樣沒問題而已。」  
「Yes！that’s fine! I mean...I am glad that you called.」Alex瞄了一眼好奇寶寶Kara，後者連忙傾頭以啃咬羊腿作掩飾。  
「你正在忙嗎？我可以晚點打來。」  
「不不不，你找我有事嗎？」  
「I am just wondering, maybe you want a drink, like....now？」  
那個叫Maggie的女人居然直白地向Alex發出了邀請！  
默默低頭進食卻仍然偷聽著的金髮女巫暗中咬牙切齒。  
「呃，現在？」  
「我工作附近有一家挺安靜的酒吧。」  
「抱歉，我今晚正和我妹妹在一起。」  
「Cool, it’s ok.」  
聽到Alex拒絕，被提起的主角Kara有點意料之外地抬起頭。  
Alex並沒有忘記她們之間快十年的姊妹感情！未來這兩星期的打掃工作果然不會白費！  
「But...」Kara瞧見Alex放在桌上的手指不安地絞動著。「If tomorrow night is okay for you, I don’t mind have a drink, ummm...with you.」  
「好的，明晚見。」那個叫Maggie的可惡女人笑著在電話中回答，「I will text you.」

掛掉電話後，Alex果然迎來了名叫＂Kara之怒＂的風暴。  
「Alex！這個叫Maggie的女人是誰！為甚麼她會有你的號碼？！」  
Alex摸摸耳朵，她的耳膜差點都要被震穿了，幸好這家餐廳都是吵鬧著交談的客人，不然相信兩人絕對會被丟出去。  
「Easy, Kara.」Alex用餐巾優雅抹嘴，不小心摸到自己發燙的臉。「你昨晚見過的。」  
「昨晚！？」Kara一臉茫然。「醫院裡那個臉很臭的亞裔女醫生？」  
「不……是那個昨晚來探望我的黑髮女…女孩。」Alex輕咳一聲，率先抓住了Kara那隻脫掉油膩膩手套的手，希望對方不會失去理智。「Well，女巫。」  
「A WHAT？！」Kara仿佛中了記奪魂咒，臉上是難以置信的震驚。「A WITCH！？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

掛掉了翻蓋手機，Maggie將擱在桌上的腿放下，調整坐姿。是的，美國魔法社會比那古板的英國巫師社會要更融入莫魔的科技，至少年青一代的美國巫師是，他們並不會抗拒科技產品。

Maggie伸手，披薩盒自動打開，輕輕移到她的面前。披薩盒挪開後，露出了下面略沾上油漬的號外晚報－－＂焦點報＂，兩小時前新鮮出爐。頭版是保羅。馮。尤里斯－－美國魔法國會候選議員之謀殺案。

Maggie拿起熱騰騰的披薩塞進口裡－－實際上，這是下午點了沒吃完的外賣，但保溫咒完美地將熱度和美味保留著。誰叫這所謂的證物與違法物品管理組，人員少得可憐。在這種情形下，只有她一人願意在這地下室裡值夜班了。

通過親愛的、多管閒事的姨媽，Maggie得到了Alex的電話號瑪。即使Maggie很想跌破Cat的眼鏡，努力不通過這種方式與這位法醫聯繫，但Maggie並無其他辦法－－－就算她沒突然興起想約對方去喝酒，她早晚也得搞清楚Alex和白面具女孩的關係。

Cat是不會在這樣的信息上撒謊的，既然白面具女孩真的在Cat面前抱住過Alex，那兩人的關係，就值得興味了－－甚至，連Alex也有可能隱藏著身份，比如是位從魔法家庭中長大的＂爆竹＂？

在認真想與對方約會前，Maggie發誓要搞清楚這一切的真相，最好再將白面具抓住就更好了。

「很香，是芝士香腸味道的嗎？」一個看上去十分陌生的黑髮女巫出現在管理組辦公室門前。  
「這裡不接受訪客。」Maggie站起身，拍拍手上的披薩餅粉。「接待處在一樓左邊的走廊。」  
「我想你誤會了。」女巫指指自己頸項上掛著的名牌，「這不是訪客的名牌。我是Lena Luthor，英國外交交流團的實習正氣師。」Lena與Maggie友好地握手。「也許，你還沒有接到通知？從今天起，你是我的指導傲羅。」

「哦哦，那個交流計劃對吧。」Maggie這才想起有這一回事，她今天忙得要死，白天除了去追蹤白面具留下的魔法能量蹤跡，還去了尤里斯命案的酒店現場，卻碰了一鼻子灰回來。「歡迎你來到國民城，我得說，你被派到我這裡來，是不幸，也是大幸。」

「為甚麼？」Lena感興趣地坐在桌上聆聽。「May I？」她伸手取起一塊披薩嚐著。「不錯的保溫咒。」  
「Well，我不知道你們英國貴族也會接受披薩。」Maggie重新坐下，她繼續解釋，「首先，我被調來了這鳥不生蛋的證物與違法物品管理組，你跟著我的話，理論上完全接觸不到大案。這是客觀上的不幸。」  
「But？」Lena舐著沾著油的手指，Maggie瞥到她的食指戴著刻著家族徽章的戒指。  
Maggie抽出魔杖輕點，一張面紙從遠處的紙巾盒中飄出，Lena抓住擦了擦手。  
「But, I usually don’t care about those dumb rules.」  
Maggie玩弄著指間的魔杖，「And, I am a pretty damn good Auror.」  
她朝這位英國正氣師笑笑。  
「如果你足夠聰明，你可以從我這裡學到不少。」  
「這就是我參加這次交流團的目的，Miss Sawyer.」  
「Just Maggie...will be fine.」Maggie收起魔杖，「Lena Luthor對吧？一個Luthor，我想交際任務不會難得到你吧？」  
「我願意接受任何挑戰，Maggie.」Lena無意識地轉動著她的家族戒指。  
「給你一天時間，將尤里斯的案件目前的調查進度資料都收集起來，我要的是－－所有。」Maggie好心提醒，「傲羅一隊的隊長莊臣是個沒能力的混球，他就是此案的負責人。」  
「收到。」

見黑髮女巫離開了地下室，Maggie重新抽出魔杖輕點，大門被她施法緊閉著。魔杖前端輕點，一份隱形的檔案在桌上現形。

Maggie掀開檔案夾，上面是昨晚展覽館一案的現場相關圖片－－這都是她拍攝下來的。她從裡面抽出最後一張照片。

那是個離現場不遠的小樹林。  
Maggie閉起雙眼，回憶著昨晚消影去醫院前自己的探查。  
她循著魔法能量，追蹤到對方消影傳送的地方。  
事實上，這種高階魔法很少傲羅能夠掌握，Maggie甚至從來沒在任何人面前露過這一手。  
當時，她走動在漆黑無人的小樹林裡，聆聽著烏鴉淒涼的叫聲，在她魔杖輕點之下，那代表著白面具女孩魔力的淡淡珍珠白光芒，含糊地如星光般攀附在樹林空杜之中。

Maggie的能力僅止於此，她再施法也好，也無法再追蹤到對方再次消影的去向。  
她睜開眼睛，用審視探究的目光看著小樹林的照片。

明晚，她一定會從Alex Danvers那兒弄清白面具女孩的線索。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex穿著白大褂、戴著口罩和手術帽在進行她的驗屍工作，放置在一旁的錄音筆正良好運作著。

「死者名字，Larry Wood，28歲。Chief Medical Examiner Alex Danver，對遺體進行第二次檢查。」Alex繼續了前首席法醫的優良傳統，習慣以錄音筆記述檢驗的進度。「左肩的斷臂切開整齊，推斷是極為鋒利的切割器。」

事實上，要將整隻斷臂輕鬆切割並不容易，如果這是場與重型機器有關的事故，Alex可以輕鬆得出這是機器切割的結論，但這是場謀殺案，現場是第一案發現場，根本不可能運進大型的機器，只為切開一隻左臂。

Alex搖搖頭，繼續檢查遺體。  
「右手完好，上面有明顯的針孔，符合死者三天前才過捐血的醫療紀錄。」  
Alex順著右臂往下檢查，仔細觀察他的手掌。  
法醫的任務，就是不放過死者身體上留下的任何線索。  
掌紋上似乎有個奇怪的印記？

因為死者從事勞動工作，本來右掌就有一兩處幾天前造成的小傷口和傷疤，所以Alex昨天只檢查過指甲裡面有沒殘留不屬於死者的DNA而已。

而這次，認真觀察的Alex，清清楚楚地看到了死者右掌紋上有奇怪的疤痕烙印。  
疤痕很新。  
是個＂S＂字的標記。

「發現右掌紋上有類似＂S＂字型的烙疤，初步懷疑可能是某個宗教組織或者黑幫的符號……」

玻璃門響起＂咯咯＂聲，Alex按停錄音筆，轉頭看到一個金髮腦袋就在玻璃門外上跳下竄著。Alex無奈地笑笑，扯開了口罩和手套。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

位於上城區的國民城中央警局，享受著附近CBD良好的配套設施－－比如一個街區之隔的噴泉廣場，不少上班族都在午休時來到廣場附近的茶座享受他們的午餐。

Alex沒少帶著Kara來噴泉廣場的茶座用膳，不過Kara能一口氣點上五份三文治的日子，倒是少見。  
「慢點吃，喝點茶吧。」Alex見Kara努力將悲憤化成食量，好意提點，「我有一個小時的時間，你悠著點。」  
「對，只有這一小時，然後今晚你就拋棄我這個還在待業、蹲在家裡吃外賣的妹妹。」Kara可憐兮兮地將口中的三文治吞下，仿佛姐姐去酒吧和其他人喝一杯就是置家人於不顧的絕情之人。  
Alex只覺哭笑不得。「三個月前我也去了好幾次quick date，那時候也不見你這樣。」  
「起碼那些女人可不是……」Kara放輕了聲音，「危險的女巫。」  
「跟你住在一起十年了，我想我知道危險這個詞的真正定義。」  
「這不是開玩笑的，Alex！」Kara放下草本草，瞪著一臉不在意的Alex。「她有上百種…魔咒，可以用來對付你。」  
「她可以怎麼對付我，在床上？」見Kara被草本茶噎得猛烈咳嗽，Alex收起吊兒郎當的嘻笑，輕拍著臉皮比紙薄的金髮女巫後背。「好了好了，我不開玩笑了。」  
「你這是太少看焦點報上的新聞，上面全都是平常人看不到的巫師犯罪報道！」  
「Maggie一點兒都不危險。」Alex嘆息般安慰Kara，「我保證今晚我能活著回來。」  
「你又不知道她的底細。」  
「我知道她是Cat Grant的外甥女就足夠了。」  
「你說甚麼！？！？」  
這次Kara沒能再控制自己的音量，包括她的魔力，她吸引了所有人的注視，但Kara並沒空去計較，因為其他人很快被其他吸引去了－－－她們身後的噴泉突然猛然水壓劇增，如水槍般將水花噴灑至四周，嚇得客人們紛紛驚叫。

幸好，每桌茶座頭上都有太陽傘，為客人和桌上食物堪堪擋住水花。

「Kara。」Alex低聲警告道，拉住了Kara的手。Kara連忙將四散的魔力收回體內，心虛地低下頭來。「抱歉。」  
Alex不明所以，以為Kara是為了Maggie的身份而驚訝。  
「只不過是Catco CEO的親戚而已，又不是Cat Grant本人，你用不著這麼驚訝。」

經歷了和CEO本人面對面的＂面試＂後，Kara慶幸date　Alex的人不是這位媒體女王，不然Kara敢說她絕對會當場暈厥。

Kara在腦子中想像著自己暈厥前扑向Alex，阻止她投入火坑的樣子。  
起碼，今晚Kara還有機會阻止Alex投向火坑。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

憑藉出色的幻形咒和忽略咒，Kara完美地跟隨著從出租車下來的Alex，一起步往這家對方指定的酒吧。秋意漸涼，Kara離遠看到看著露肩薄毛衣的Alex在街上微微顫抖，差點沒忍住將保暖咒甩到姐姐身上。

幸好，Kara很快就跟著Alex進入酒吧了，這裡安靜而優雅，放著輕柔的爵士樂。Kara走在Alex背後，在對方坐下後，才倏地發現那個Maggie Sawyer原來早就坐著等候了。Maggie的眼珠子在Alex光溜的肩上轉了一圈，忽然轉到Kara藏身的地方，Kara嚇得連忙溜到相反方向，又及時避開差點迎頭撞上的侍者。

「是我晚了嗎？抱歉。」  
「不，是我習慣早到。」  
Kara聽著兩人客套的無聊對話，並暗暗坐在斜對角的卡位座位上觀察，並佈下了一打的忽略咒，保證沒人會冒失地坐到＂隱形＂的她身上。  
「對了，上次在醫院沒來得及問，你的姨媽－－Miss Grant，應該還好吧？」  
「她壓根沒去醫院。」也許是酒精的作用，Maggie不小心暴露了上次她是專誠去看Alex的意圖。「咳，那你呢？上次的事，有沒有對你造成陰影？畢竟那些匪徒連衝鋒槍都拿出來了。」  
「我沒事，工作太忙了，我根本沒時間去想這些。」  
「你……」Maggie開始試探，「你真的沒有任何後遺症？我聽說心理創傷的潛伏期可以很長的。也許，你有沒有反覆夢到一些奇怪的事？」  
Alex聽到這裡，對Maggie的問題愈感奇怪。  
「我是醫生，相信我，我很清楚我沒甚麼後遺症。」侍者將Alex點的酒放下，Alex朝Maggie舉杯。「Cheers?」  
紅酒杯於空中交錯，發出清脆的響聲。  
「那晚真的是神奇，警方居然衝進去制服了這四個匪徒，你還記得當時是甚麼情況嗎？」  
「太混亂了，我已經不太記得了。」Alex避重就輕地回答，她似乎對這次約會有些失望，她沒想過Maggie會一直追問那晚的事情。Alex有看到焦點報上的報道，難道她是想知道關於＂白面具＂的消息？Maggie該不會是隱藏著身份的記者吧？

「對了，你的工作怎樣了？上次我記得……你說你是做甚麼來著？」Alex故意裝傻。  
「是……秘書？哦，不，記者嗎？」  
「不，我當保安工作的。」Maggie放緩了提問的節奏，「我只是有個朋友是當心理醫生的，才想知道你的狀況怎樣。如果你需要的話，我再介紹給你。」  
「不了，我想我會沒事的。」Alex客氣地推辭，拎起手包。「抱歉，我上一下洗手間。」

聽到這裡，若Kara傻得連Maggie一直在嘗試套Alex的話都不知道，就有些侮辱她這個大學生畢業生的智慧了。Cat Grant雖然說會保密自己的身份，但Maggie可是她的外甥女！說不定，Maggie是在想套Alex的供詞，再將消息告訴給Cat，好讓＂白面具女孩＂的消息登上報紙！

Kara愈想愈不妥，決定提早出手，將Alex從火坑中拉出來！

Alex在洗手間裡整理著儀容，喝了數杯後，她臉頰上有微醉的熏紅。她決定再給這個女巫多一次機會，如果對方一直用提問來消解她的興致的話，也許她下次就拒絕約會的邀約了。

Alex步出洗手間，拉拉又從肩上滑落的毛衣，卻突然被人撞到牆上。兩個喝得漲紅了臉的男人正在走廊裡推拉，更可惜的是，他們手上都拿著啤酒瓶。  
Alex深感不妙，走廊的路被堵死了，她正想回到洗手間裡避開這場毆斗，身後一陣疾風就朝她頭髮衝來，她只來得及回頭，眼睛餘角瞄到那個酒瓶正朝自己頭上飛來，她甚至來不及閉上眼睛－－－突然，酒瓶一歪，完全違反物理學的拋物線，撞到九十度以外的牆壁上。

「Alex！」Maggie緊張地一把將兩個男人推開，但他的酒瓶又朝Alex扔了出去，而另外的那個，乾脆醉醺醺地朝Maggie扑了上去。

這次早有預備的Alex急忙閃避到一邊去，更奇怪的是，這次酒瓶在劃出飛行軌跡的路上，突然爆炸成碎片彈開。Alex只感到一隻溫暖的手握著自己，Kara就出現在她身後的女洗手間門前，湛藍色的眼睛閃著冰冷的憤怒。

「給我滾開！」Maggie後退幾步，手掌似是輕輕一揮，那兩個男人便團團轉地身子歪到一旁，先後撞在牆上昏倒。Maggie著急地越過地上的醉漢和酒瓶碎片，卻在中途停住了腳步，她瞥見Kara－－那個在醫院裡有過一面之緣的妹妹，牽住了Alex的手。

對方隱約露出的模糊魔法能量，是Maggie停下腳步的原因。  
所以，Alex的妹妹是…是個女巫？？

「We are going out.」Alex聽見Kara冰涼地說，她的心吊到嗓子眼，Kara很少在她面前真正動怒。「等等。」Maggie皺著眉上前。「你沒事吧，Alex？」  
「我沒事。」Alex感到Kara握住自己的手愈來愈緊。「Kara，這是Maggie，Maggie，上次你們見過的了。」  
「對，在醫院的那晚。」Maggie關懷地靠近，「你確定你沒事，Alex？要不要我送你回去？」  
「我們可以攔出租車。」Kara堵死了對方的招數。  
「那記……將酒瓶甩開的招數很不錯。」Alex深呼吸一口氣，決定攤牌－－至少是她可接受的台上的明牌。「是甚麼咒語？」  
Maggie的黑眸子迅速睜大，仿佛聽錯了剛才Alex的話。  
「甚麼？」  
「別裝了。」Kara失去耐性，「你這個女巫，接近我姐姐是甚麼意思？你是Cat Grant派來的記者嗎？」  
「你，你們是怎樣知道的？」Maggie再一次感到Kara身上怒氣所產生的微小魔法波動。  
「其實上次跟你跳舞的時候……我就摸到你袖口的魔杖套了。」Alex安慰性地握握Kara的拳頭。「我的妹妹，Kara，她也是名女巫。」

感受到對方妹妹投來的提防目光，Maggie不由得啞然失笑。  
這下子難辦了。  
她有預感下次邀請Alex出來約會的難度，已經大大提高了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

不管怎樣，最後Maggie Sawyer以順路為由，坐上了那輛Alex叫來的出租車，礙於司機是名莫魔，Kara不好發作，沒有將那句＂你明明一個消影術就到家你順甚麼路！？＂的質問狠狠丟出。三人以極其尷尬又沉默的氣氛，坐著出租車回到了Alex和Kara居住的公寓樓下。

Maggie也下了車，任由著那輛＂順路＂的出租車絕塵而去。  
「你的臉還有點紅，覺得有點醉和頭暈的話，回去早點休息吧。」  
Alex也不知道為甚麼今晚的酒精異常地令她臉頰火燒到現在，她只好回一句。  
「好的。」  
「我會好好照顧我的姐姐，不勞煩你操心了。」熊孩子在邊上仍牽著姐姐的手宣示主權，拉著Alex上了公寓門口的階梯，還不甘示弱地向Maggie＂道別＂。

「祝你消影順利，別弄得缺胳膊少腿了。」  
「Kara！」Alex用不贊同的眼神看著她，金髮女巫睹氣地將頭偏到一邊。  
「乖，先上樓。」

Kara很想大聲喊我已經不是十二歲的小女巫了，但看到Alex柔軟的眼神，她只好收起脾氣，亮起起漉漉的眼神，試圖在上樓前帶給對方一絲內疚。

Kara乖乖地鬆開了手，在公寓樓梯的盡頭消失。

「我替Kara道歉，抱歉，她只是對我保護過度。」Alex步下階梯，走向Maggie。  
「今晚的事，謝謝你。」  
「你妹妹的魔咒也不弱。」Maggie臉上閃過一刻的若有所思，「那個粉碎性的咒語……」  
Maggie話只說了一半，因為Alex正傾身在她臉頰上一吻。  
「晚安。」

露出光溜溜的香肩、穿著柔軟毛衣的身影消失在大門之後。  
Maggie良久才反應過來，輕輕觸摸著臉上對方留下的輕吻。

「晚安，Alex Danvers.」  
她想，下次得帶她到一個更安全的地方約會了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

當Alex打開公寓大門的時候，那個金髮腦袋還埋在沙發靠墊上，一臉悶悶不樂。  
「我看到了。」  
Alex將手袋放好，朝Kara走來。  
「你吻了她。」

「只是個禮貌性地臉頰吻。」Alex裝作對此毫不在意。「下次別趴在窗上偷看了。萬一你掉下去－－－你神經反射性用魔法飛起來的話，明天FBI就要派人來抓你了。」  
「下次約會你就－－真的會，親吻她了。」  
「我還沒想好呢。」  
「你不會再和她約會？」金髮女巫眼中仿佛燃起了希望。  
「不，我是說，還沒想好下次約會的時間。」  
Kara哀嚎一聲，頭直直撞在靠墊上。「那個邪惡的女巫！」  
「人家今晚救了我，你還說別人邪惡？」  
Alex一屁股坐在Kara旁邊，試圖將倔強的女巫拉到懷裡，十年來，Alex對這種安撫青春期孩子的工作熟悉無比。  
「對了，最後碎掉的那個酒瓶，原來是你？」  
「我也在保護你！憑甚麼你給她了一個吻，謝謝她！而對我就這樣。」  
「我也會給你晚安吻啊。」Alex被逗笑，將那個金髮腦袋拉到身前，輕輕吻上Kara的頭頂。  
「我不是－－我不是孩子了！」Kara像頭被惹怒的小狗，掙脫開Alex的擁抱。  
「我知道，你二十二歲了，所以你可以停止呷這種無意義的醋了。」  
Alex收起笑容，一臉認真。  
「剛才你也保護了我，謝謝，Kara。當然，下次約會我不想你再跟蹤我了。」

「我還眼不見為淨了！下次她偷偷對你下咒的話，別想找我來解咒！」  
Kara扁著嘴直直地衝回卧室，捲起的風之大，將卧室裡桌上的報紙都掀翻了。

Kara緊緊抿著嘴，生著悶氣，將報紙粗暴地撿起。  
這是焦點報的封面，標題新聞是關於明天中午將於林肯公園廣場舉起悼念尤里斯的聚會。  
保羅。馮。尤里斯死去的消息轟動美國魔法社會，焦點報幾乎每一頁報紙，都載著與此案相關的新聞。

Kara坐在床上，沒精打采地又翻開下一頁，上面的專欄寫著文章作者的陰謀論，他認為尤里斯的死，很有可能是其競爭議員的對手的買兇，旁邊的專欄刊著與作章相反的意見。

「如果對像是莫魔，我還可以保護你，但現在……」Kara又翻了一頁，上面是尤里斯案發現場的酒店客房＂影像圖片＂。  
「巫師和巫師之間的罪惡，比外面普通的案件要可怕多了。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

晨光雖然不能照進傲羅處的地下室，但這裡仍然被早晨的晨曦照得滿室光亮。

自從Maggie被調至這證物與違法物品管理組之後，牆上就被她用魔法打開了這兩道窗戶，它們會隨著時間的流逝、通過鏡像咒折射出外面實時的景色。

Maggie玩弄著她手上的翻蓋手機，發出規律的＂啪噠＂聲音。  
鈴聲一響，她馬上翻開手機，查閱著上面的短信。

“Morning to you too.”  
聯繫人Alex剛剛給Maggie回了短信，Maggie會心一笑，開始思考著下一條短信該如何回覆，才顯得不失禮貌和分寸。

「你居然也用手機？」來自英國的實習正氣師Lena拎著一袋司康餅進來。  
「早，你還沒吃早餐吧？」  
「正巧我餓著。」Maggie將手機收起，「我以為英國的巫師古板得連科技這個詞都不會拼寫。」她指向Lena臂上捧著的檔案夾。「那是甚麼？」

「你給我的任務。」Lena將檔案遞給Maggie。  
「你能力不錯。」Maggie顯然沒想到對方解決任務的速度這麼快。「莊臣居然沒為難你？」  
「可能是因為美國巫師沒這麼防備史萊哲林出身的女巫吧。」  
「你們的學院之爭其實挺好笑的。」Maggie挑眉，「我們伊法魔尼的四個學院只有年度聚餐才分開坐，其餘時間連宿舍和上課都是混著一起的。」  
「很有趣，如果有時間去伊法魔尼拜訪就好了。」Lena指向文件。「實際上，這些文件我是向莊臣的女秘書要來的。」  
「你對女巫的吸引力也不賴嘛。」Maggie笑笑，打量著Lena－－的確，Lena發揮了愛爾蘭女巫長相的優秀，她膚色雪白，長著神秘的黑色秀髮，有著愛爾蘭精靈般藍綠色的眸子。

可惜，不是Maggie的類型。

「看來他們已經對現場做完基本的探測了。」Maggie視線重新回到資料上。這些都是尤里斯案件的卷宗，記載著現場探測回來的魔法反應、有沒有其他人的魔杖踪絲顯形之類的報告。

「沒已登記的魔杖踪絲顯形、有多次黑魔法能量反應－－基本可判定兇手是黑巫師。不過資料還是太少了。」  
「美國傲羅辦事的速度也許還要再提昇。」Lena打趣地道。  
「這裡畢竟不是紐約總部。」Maggie指著昨天焦點報的封面，「但我們的行動可以更快，兩個小時多後，是尤里斯的悼念聚會，我們過去瞧瞧，這是你學習的好機會。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	6. 第二章　林肯公園廣場騷亂（下）

第二章　林肯公園廣場騷亂（下）

林肯公園廣場可以說是國民城的一大地標，原因不僅是其中的林肯塑像有著超凡的歷史意義，更因為這裡是居住在國民城裡的魔法人群常到之處。

知名的魔法街＂第七大道＂除了在唐人街有著直接的隱藏入口，更與相距幾公里以外的上城區林肯公園廣場有著魔法通道的連接，據說這條魔法通道曾經幫助巫師在國民城這裡贏得一場衛城戰役。

而在這天，林肯公園廣場擠滿了以嬉皮士、復古朋克作打扮的巫師們，他們均是美國魔法議會候選議員保羅。馮。尤里斯的支持者。尤里斯曾安排過在這裡舉行競選活動，卻沒想到了今天，卻變成了悼念會。

Lena和Maggie穿過這些正以酒精發洩悲傷和憤怒的支持者們，來到了廣場的中心。她們注視著台上一場又一場忿忿不平的＂聲討演說＂。顯然，這些支持者們視今天的悼念活動為對尤里斯競爭對手的控訴和指責。

眼見台上又換了一個支持者，開始聲淚俱下地懷念著尤里斯候選議員昔日的偉大人格，台下的Lena開始稍稍有些不耐，但她仍舊保持著應有的貴族風度。

「Maggie，今天我們來只是聽這些人的演說嗎？難道真兇會藏在人群之中？或者對人群發動襲擊？」  
「這裡可不是紐約，黑巫師還沒有這個興趣在國民城興風作浪。」Maggie看了一下手錶的時間，「內部消息，尤里斯參選的最大對手福克斯會出現，一旦場面發生甚麼混亂，我們可指望不上那些傲羅一隊的人，所以，保持警惕。」

Lena點點頭，遵照著上司的意思，四處張望，準備隨時應付突如其如的變故。  
突然，一束色彩斑爛的氣球飄過她的眼前，一個衣衫打著不少補丁的小女孩，正奔放在人群中兜售氣球。

看著周圍的巫師們都隨著台上的演說而不時群情洶湧，Lena皺起了那雙好看的濃眉，她要想個辦法令小女孩離開這裡，全場數百個醉酒並失控的美國巫師，絕對有著可怕的、難以抑制的攻擊力。

「我去那邊看看。」得到Maggie的允許，Lena走向了廣場側翼，輕鬆地追上了那位小女孩。「Hello，你這些氣球賣多少錢？」

小女孩怯生生地仰著頭看她，Lena更放柔了聲線，蹲下來，將自己所有的金幣都拿了出來。「這些夠不夠？」

小女孩對著那十數個躺在Lena掌中的金幣搖了搖頭。  
「卓鍋，姐姐，這些只要二十張卓鍋。」

Lena頓時為難了起來，於第七大道裡她剛剛花光了兌換回來的卓鍋，身上僅餘能在英國通用的金加隆，以及數張以備不時之需的美元。

「拿我這些吧。」  
一把好聽的聲音在Lena頭頂上響起，Lena一愣，這才緩緩站了起身。

那個站在自己身前的人影有些晃眼，大概是美國的陽光太猛烈了，或者是對方那一頭柔順又亮眼的金髮過於耀眼，就像太陽一樣……

「你這些金幣看上去挺有趣的。」金髮女巫把數張卓鍋鈔票遞給了小女孩，接過了那束彩色氣球。  
瞧著對方盯著自己，Lena才眨眨眼，半愣著神張開嘴回話。  
「呃，這些是金加隆，我剛好…身上只有這些。」  
「加隆？」絕對是百分百美國土生土長的金髮女巫歪著頭問。  
「哦哦哦！英國的魔法貨幣，我沒說錯吧？」  
「沒有。」Lena下意識地伸手，接過了綁住氣球的絲帶。「等等，你……這是，送給我的？」  
「嗯。你不是想買嗎？」金髮女巫笑笑，攤開了兩手空空的手掌。「不算得上甚麼，二十張卓鍋不算很貴，本來我正打算去第七大道，買點新出的跳跳彩虹糖給我姐姐而已。」  
Lena準確在腦中閃過了兌換的公式，數出了八個加隆。  
「如果不介意的話，請你收下我這些加隆。」  
Lena拉起了了那隻溫熱的手掌，將捂得發熱的金幣倒在金髮女巫的掌上。  
「哦哦，真的沒必要……」金髮女巫慌亂地想拒收，但Lena沒有給她這個機會。  
「我堅持，請你收下。」Lena對她笑了一笑，「我叫Lena。」  
「好吧。」金髮女巫還想說點甚麼，但兩人的注意力同時被拉走了。

台上的演說和台下的人群忽然因為著甚麼而激動起來，數百個巫師的吼聲相對震撼，在這刻Lena相當慶幸那位賣氣球的女孩已經走遠了。

「對了，你叫甚麼……」  
只是一個晃神的功夫，Lena視線從台上轉回到身前時，才發現金髮女巫已經不知所蹤了。  
Lena搖搖頭，將遺憾和失神晃到腦後，她踏著矯健的步伐走到廣場中央，不難重新找到那位冷靜如冰的美國黑髮傲羅－－Maggie。

「瞧，在那邊。」Maggie瞥到了Lena帶著氣球回來，皺著眉示意，在她們前方廣場的西入口，傳來一陣不小的騷動。

一把顯然用了＂洪洪如亮＂咒語的聲音，突然蓋過了廣場裡所有支持者憤怒的叫聲。  
「我是福克斯，我只是來向尤里斯先生致敬的，我有權上台發表我對他的悼念！」  
「愚蠢的政客。」Maggie低聲咒罵了一句。「魔杖，跟上！」  
在Lena將袖口裡的魔杖拔出的同時，前方那絢麗的魔法光茫交織著人們恐慌與憤怒的叫喊聲，宣告了資深傲羅Maggie的預言正確無誤。

數百個巫師同時拔出魔杖相向，可不是甚麼能輕鬆面對的巫師毆鬥，而是一場很有可能隨時失控、死傷無數的騷動。

在英國還沒開始實習期、完成了訓練後，便馬上跟隨交流團出訪而來的正氣師Lena，試圖歇力維持著表面上的鎮定，但實際上，她連冷汗都冒到背脊上了。

Lena長這麼大都還沒見過這種危險至極的場面－－在若干年前的黑暗戰爭時期中，那場傳說中的霍格華茲大戰，Lena亦只在字面上閱過相關的紀錄。

「Lena。」Maggie的聲音將Lena從緊張之中拉回了現實。比她稍矮了些、但卻散發出一股強大無比自信的女巫，朝她低聲吩咐。

「只許用防衛性咒語，注意安全。好了，分散。」

Maggie沒給Lena太多時間回神。  
頃刻，Maggie已經用消影術離開了原地。

Lena眼神一凜，右手鬆開了將氣球束緊的絲帶。  
氣球緩緩升上天空，無拘無束地飛走。

Lena緊握著魔杖，朝面前那群正互丟咒語攻擊的人群發出紅光。  
「去去，武器走！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

這些年來，縱使Kara會偶爾到第七大道這條魔法商業街閒逛、訂閱焦點報，當一個低調而又游離於魔法界的女巫，但實際上，她從未真正參與進真正的魔法社會之中－－不論是學校，還是工作……

更別說參加這種有數百名巫師聚集的活動了。  
看在梅林的份上！  
以僥倖心思帶上了白面具、白袍子的Kara，絕對沒想過只是簡單出席一場魔法界的悼念大會，還真的會遇上這種國民城十年不遇的恐怖混亂狀況。

在混亂情況剛剛開始的幾分鐘，Kara天真地僅僅以為只是廣場一角有人發生了爭執而已。  
直到了那些代表不同惡咒的光芒照耀了國民城的天空，人群尖叫聲在她耳邊飛快地擦過，Kara才意識到自己又捲進了一場不該參與的事件之中。

求饒、怒罵、呼救的聲音此起彼落，Kara咬著牙，在猶豫了數秒鐘後……  
金髮女巫，終究在原地消去了蹤影。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「去去，武器走！」  
有時候最基礎的咒語，才是最實用的。

Lena的魔杖尖端不斷噴射著一道又一道的紅光，用繳械咒制服那些忙著正相攻擊的巫師。接下來，Lena隨即補上一道咒語，用繩索將這些人綁好，將巫師放棄決鬥尊嚴、用拳頭肉搏的可能性都一併消除。

「救…救命！」有女巫痛苦倒地，抱著骨折的傷腿放聲求救。  
Lena想都沒有想就轉身，但耀眼的白光卻令她下意識地閉著眼睛。

Lena察覺到自己手裡的魔杖突然產生出細微的共振，這是股強大的白魔法能量！  
Lena忍著刺眼的光，睜開眼，看到了一個用白袍披身的人影正蹲在前方，為那個女巫治療著。  
驟眼間，白袍人影消失了，那位女巫迅速抱著自己完好無缺的腿沒命地逃跑。  
Lena擦擦眼睛，捕捉到不遠處又亮了那道白魔法光芒。

這是哪位擁有強大白魔法能力的女巫？！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「快、快上！」莊臣領著傲羅一隊的人現影到廣場中央的時候，他尖細的嗓音差點沒被眼前的混亂嚇得走音。「給我上！」

「可真夠慢的。」Maggie注意到同僚已經趕到，不耐煩地甩出了更多道魔咒，將眼前的暴徒們制服。

Maggie的魔杖噴出了令她自豪的霜凍系高階魔法，晶瑩的水汽在公園草地上以肉眼可見的速度凝結，大片大片的草地在數秒鐘化成平滑的滑溜的冰面，不少互相攻擊的巫師們，都因這猝不及防的一擊而狼狽地摔倒地上。

「喂，小心！」Maggie眼尖地瞄到那位愛爾蘭黑髮女巫正陷入了一場激烈的戰鬥之中。  
「噴噴障！」  
Maggie及時消影到Lena眼前，用屏障咒替她擋去了惡咒。

「謝謝。」Lena抹了一把汗，她怎麼都沒想到，因為自己想消影到那片不時亮起陣陣白光的人群中，卻反而捲入了戰鬥最激烈的包圍圈中。

那個高大的巫師－－候選議員福克斯連著手下們，正被一群兇神惡煞的尤里斯支持者包。  
十數道惡咒以不間斷地速度往包圍圍中發射，而Lena和Maggie卻不幸地處於包圍圈與福克斯等人的中間。

「我是國民城傲羅！立即放下手中的魔杖，不然我－－混帳！」Maggie乾脆省略了下半句的警告，將只許使用防衛性咒語的規定拋諸腦後。

她的魔杖一揮，冒著寒氣的藍光猶如閃電之擊，掃倒了一大半的攻擊者。  
Lena睜大了眼睛，不敢置信，現在她總算於實戰中領略到Maggie這名資深傲羅的強悍戰鬥力。

Lena也不甘後人，決心要用高階魔法證明自己的實力。  
「Purpura vinctum！」  
青紫色的光束仿佛有生命力地，拐著彎連接擊中了包圍圈裡七八個巫師。  
紫光將他們的身體緊緊束縛起來，讓他們動彈不得。

「這是甚麼咒語？拉丁系的？」Maggie被Lena的實力有了新的認識。  
兩人相視一看，正要背靠著背衝出包圍圈之時，背後卻響起福克斯的慘叫聲。

「可惡，快，快給我治血！」  
「恢，恢復如初！」  
福克斯被包圍圈另外一邊的巫師用惡咒擊中，他的腳踝冒了一個又一個巨大的血泡，鮮血順著血洞汨汨流出。

「靠。」Maggie伸手一拽，「Lena，掩護我。」  
Lena沒有質疑上司的命令，兩人又在惡咒橫飛的情況下，重新回到包圍圈之中，朝那位受傷倒地的候選議員奔去。

「放輕鬆。」一道白影閃身而至，蹲在福克斯身旁。  
Maggie和Lena默契地共同剎住了腳步。  
福克斯某個無名無姓的手下癱軟了在草地上，結結巴巴說不出話來。  
「白……白面具？戴著白面具的……」

那位連魔杖都沒有的女巫，只是簡單地伸出雙手。  
在她掌中，憑空亮起了白魔法的光焰，白焰開始緩緩令福克斯腳踝的傷口癒合，代表黑魔法惡咒的黑煙從傷口中升起，被光焰所驅除。

「白面具…女孩？（The White Mask Girl) ?」Lena喃喃自語著，突然覺得這位戴著白面具、身穿著白色長袍的金髮女巫，好像在哪裡看見過似的。

「她在那裡，抓住她！她就在那裡！」貪生怕死的傲羅隊長莊臣一直於咒語橫飛的環境下，躲在廣場旁邊的遮蔭樹林裡。

不巧地，包圍圈已經漸漸移動到廣場邊緣，接近了莊臣隊長的藏身之地。  
看到連候選議員都掛了彩倒地，莊臣在目擊＂白面具＂出現的那刻，便嚇得朝天空發出了一束代表求救訊號的紅色煙火。

看到隊長發出的命令，其他四散的傲羅紛紛消影齊集，威風凜凜地出現在包圍圈之中。  
看到手執魔杖、整蕭地穿著傲羅制服的巫師們現身，那些本來準備一哄而上的暴徒們，有一半人開始消影、四處逃逸，剩下的一半都是醉醺醺著繼續舉起魔杖，朝傲羅們發射咒語。

「可惡，快下反消影禁咒啊！」莊臣氣得大叫。

大概是因為沒穿傲羅制服的緣故，Maggie和Lena反而被這些暴徒們所忽視，擊往她們方向的惡咒也少了一大半。  
「站著，別動。」Maggie低語，Lena驚訝地看著她。  
Maggie謹慎地舉起了魔杖，緩緩走向了那仍蹲著為福克斯治療的＂白面具女孩＂。

「沒事了。」白面具站起了身，輕輕一揚身上的長袍，轉過身來，露出了臉上精緻的白面具。

「抓住她！」莊臣見到Maggie緩緩靠近白面具，認為這是大好時機，便朝白面具甩出了一記擊昏咒。只不過，大概因為距離太遠，或者因為手抖，咒語居然偏差地擦過了白面具的長袍，直直地往Lena臉上擊去。

「小心！」兩把聲音同時在Lena身邊響起。  
Lena下意識蹲下，欲閃避這記惡咒。

在Lena身邊的Maggie，反而將魔杖偏離，朝福克斯身後的空氣擊出一道屏障咒，為其擋去了一記險惡的惡咒。  
強大的屏障咒並無停下速度，直直將一個隱形的暴徒於空中撞翻顯形。

與此同時，那道擊昏咒已經衝到了Lena身前，在百分之一秒的時間中，她抬起了魔杖，但已經趕不上施放屏障咒保護自己了。

剎那間，一雙溫暖而強壯的手從後抱住了在地上的Lena。  
Lena只覺肚子被一道勾子往後拽－－下一刻，她便隨著身後的人，在草地上消失。

「Luthor？！」Maggie眼睜睜地看著白面具突然出現在Lena的身後，將Lena消影帶走。  
「Lena Luthor！」Maggie徒勞無功地跑到Lena和白面具最後消失的草地上。

「可惡！」  
代表Maggie怒氣的藍光，精準地分出了十數束光擊向那些剩下來的暴徒。

從光束裡振動開去的多餘魔法能量，隨著波紋散發開去，順便擊中了那位成事不足的傲羅隊長莊臣－－矮個子傲羅隊長站在原地被直接震昏了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在隨行現影術的作用下，Lena的身體連同施咒者的在原地消失。  
在眨眼前，Lena剛巧看到那道擊昏咒就要擊到自己的腿上－－眨眼後，兩人已經消影離開，Lena在重力作用下，跌進了施咒者的懷抱裡，兩人一起摔在柔軟的草地上。

「你沒事吧？」白面具女孩關心地問，扶起了Lena。  
Lena抓住了那隻被白袍遮掩的手臂，順著視線往上看，果然從面具裡看到了湛藍的眼睛。

難怪聲音和髮色都這麼……熟悉。

「是你？」Lena低聲問，有些緊張地握緊了並無脫離掌控的魔杖。「二十張卓鍋？」  
白面具女巫愣住，剛想後退一步，卻發現自己手臂仍被Lena拽住。

這下子她想消影離開這片小樹林都不行了。

「不管你是誰－－你救了我。」Lena有些著急，想證明自己的無害。「謝謝你。」  
「呃……不用客氣。」白面具仍舊用那雙吃驚的、美麗的藍眼睛注視著Lena。  
「這，只是，舉手之勞，我的意思是－－－」  
「你不用害怕，我不會向任何人說，我見過你的臉。」Lena抓得緊了些，生怕對方馬上又在眼前消失。  
順便說，白面具那處在白袍下的手臂有著不賴的肌肉。  
「我我－－不是，那不是我，呃，我不知道甚麼二十張卓鍋……」  
白面具急得汗流浹背，笨拙地掩蓋著自己的身份。  
「速速前，Luthor的加隆。」  
Lena攤出那隻有空的左手掌，接住了從白面具白袍下飛來的八個加隆。

隔著面具，Lena都可以感到對方的恐慌。  
「為甚麼你要將這麼美麗的臉遮住呢？」  
Lena乘著對方愣神空隙，玉手貼上對方的脖子，將白面具輕輕一掀。  
「你，你想……」  
「我只是想感謝你。」  
Lena湊了上去，嘴唇擦過對方右邊臉頰，金髮女巫在驚慌後退之際，踩到了自己白袍的擺子，往後一倒。

「哎呀呀呀呀！」  
金髮女巫吃痛地喊著，屁股落地。  
Lena禁不住笑，她仍然拽著對方的手臂，使勁將她拉了起身。

「你沒事吧？Miss...White Mask（白面具小姐）？」  
「誰…誰讓你突然湊上來…」  
金髮女巫臉漲成了粉紅色，她終究沒將後半句的＂親吻我＂說出來。  
「抱歉，我只是…」面對金髮女巫的羞怒，Lena無辜地反駁。「我只是想禮貌地感謝你。」  
「英國人……有這種禮節的嗎？」金髮女巫嘴裡嘟嚷著，低下頭去，臉上的粉色仍未退卻。「還給你。」Lena將白面具和加隆遞了過去。「我可以請教一下，你的白魔法是向哪位大師學習的嗎？」

「沒甚麼……也沒有誰…」金髮女巫含糊地回答，接過了面具和加隆，仍低著頭。  
「我有幸知道你的芳名嗎？」Lena詢問道，「不然，我就只能喊你白面具小姐了。」  
「我…不想惹麻煩。」女巫看上去不知所措，她這位美國女巫看上去實在是不適應這種貴族式腔調的對話。  
「你認為我是麻煩嗎？」Lena認真地回答，「我可以和你結一個咒語誓盟，我不會將關於你的事情透露出去。」  
「那倒又不用……」金髮女巫扭捏地抬起頭，她抓抓那頭散亂開的金髮。「Le…Lena？」  
「對，我叫Lena Luthor.」Lena愉快地回答。「你是？」  
「白面具小姐。」金髮女巫沒好氣地回答，「Miss Luthor，如果你願意保守我的秘密，我會很感激你的。對了…包括…」金髮女巫顯然想起了Maggie，「包括你那位同伴。」  
「沒問題，我發誓。」Lena爽快地答應。「你今天治療了很多人，大家都會對你讚不絕口的，你不用過於擔心那些正氣師……美國的傲羅會來找你麻煩。」  
Lena眨眨眼，並沒有正面承認自己的身份。  
「你很聰明，很厲害，無杖魔法，他們不會查到你是誰。」

「謝謝誇獎。」金髮女巫輕輕地露出笑容，她臉上那尷尬的粉色終於褪去。  
「你也不賴，呃，我想，如果沒有甚麼…事情的話，我該走了。你那位同伴，也會擔心你的……順便問，她和你很熟？」  
「哦，只是工作上的同事。」  
「好吧，那，再見。」  
「再見。」Lena抿起嘴，她已經努力過想延長對話了。  
「哦，對了，請不要向任何人，尤其是記者，提起我。」  
金髮女巫後退了數步後，突然想起來這句囑咐。  
「請你放心。」Lena有些不捨，但並沒有表現出來。「一個Luthor會恪守她的誓言。」

沒再戴上白面具的女巫輕輕點頭，隨即，一聲＂跛＂響。  
金髮女孩帶著白面具和她的加隆消影離開了。

Lena臉上掛著淡淡的、代表勝利和喜悅的笑容。  
雖然，她沒有得到對方的名字，但是……對方身上帶著了她家族的加隆啊！

救過Luthor的人，Luthor從來都不會忘記他們的。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

心有餘悸的Kara，在經歷了險些被傲羅於林肯公園廣場當場抓個正著的危險後，為了不再引起甚麼麻煩，便乖乖地回到了公寓，收聽著隱藏在大氣電波之中的魔法世界頻道，暗暗祈禱著不會有任何人突然上門來逮捕她歸案之類的。

無疑，她在這次巫師聚會的場合中，使用治療性的咒語，並沒有觸犯任何一條美國魔法議會的法律。但鑑於上次的人質事件中，她失手地沒有處理好莫魔的記憶便離開了，單是針對這一點，就有夠那些傲羅追著＂白面具＂不放了。

當然，Kara並無忘記，這外號還是拜媒體女王Cat Grant所賜的。  
而最危險的是，Kara居然在現場重遇了那位對自己姐姐別有用心的女巫Maggie！  
幸好她並不是那些愚蠢傲羅中的一員，不然早就應該對自己扑上來了。

「Kara？」Alex的聲音在客廳響起，Kara少有地沒有顯擺她的魔法，而是規矩地從卧室推開門走了出去。  
「Alex，你怎麼這麼晚？」Kara聞到了藏在紙袋裡的香氣。「你買了甚麼吃的？」  
「給你的夜宵，炸魚薯條。」Alex打了個呵欠，疲憊地躺在沙發上。「也是我的晚餐。」  
「你還沒有吃晚餐？天啊，現在都幾點了。」Kara責怪地說，坐在Alex旁邊，把那袋炸魚薯條塞到姐姐手裡。  
「我不餓，你快點吃吧」

「這可真少有。」Alex瞇著眼睛，幸福地邊吃邊笑。「你怎麼今天沒跟我搶吃的？」  
「因為我是你的好妹妹。」Kara討好地輕揉著Alex僵硬的肩膀。  
「你很久沒加班了，今天謀殺案這麼多？」  
「不，我只是在研究……案情。」Alex含糊地回答，「好了，夠了，不用替我按摩了，忽然對我這麼好，你該不會又做了些甚麼對不起我的事了吧？」  
「我哪有！」Kara心虛地回答。「你嫌棄我按摩的手藝？那算了！」  
「等等，回來。」Alex擦擦手，一手從後攬住了Kara的脖子，將金髮女巫拖回沙發上，緊緊抱住。  
「啊…That’s what I need, a hug from my dear sister.」  
「What’s wrong?」  
「……最近的謀殺案太古怪而已，放心，我會解決的。」Alex像小動物一樣在妹妹的脖子上蹭蹭，「對了，今天在林肯公園廣場好像有甚麼嬉皮士們在打鬥？我看到新聞的時候，還打了電話給你了，你怎麼沒接？」  
「在第七大道那裡信號不好嘛。」Kara睜著眼睛說瞎話。  
「你應該不會從那公園的入口進去了吧？」Alex疑惑，「那些嬉皮士會不會是巫師？這新聞的口吻有些奇怪，都說沒有抓到犯人。」  
「當然沒有，那公園在上城區，唐人街在下城區，我一向都從唐人街那入口進去的。」Kara繼續撒謊，並開始轉移姐姐的注意力「哦，說起第七大道……」Kara獻寶般的抓起桌上的小紙盒。「在第七大道買的跳跳彩虹糖，新出的商品！」

這自然是Kara回家途中竄到第七大道買的。

「甚麼？這，這就是那個吃了以後，雙手會發出彩虹色的光芒的糖？」  
Alex一臉嫌棄，渾身都在拒絕這種新出的魔法糖果。

「吃嘛，很好吃的，雙手可以發出炫目的彩虹光，這多好玩？」Kara就跟邪惡地兜售商品的女巫一樣推銷，「吃下去以後，你會有種錯覺，你突然會了魔法！」  
「我不需要會魔法，我有你這個女巫不就夠了嗎？」  
「但是這糖果真的好好玩，你就試一顆嘛。」  
「不，這太蠢了。」  
「一起吃嘛！我喂你！」  
「不要！將你的手從我腰上拿開！Kara！」

Danvers姊妹在鬧打的時光中，把心理年齡瞬間活生生跌回了十幾歲。  
但是，這是Kara唯一排解掉內心恐懼的方法。  
只有與家人真正待在一起的時候，Kara才會有自信去面對一切的危險。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

外面的浴室傳來了嘩啦啦的水聲，Kara肚子了塞了一小袋的炸魚薯條，她抱著半飽地的肚子，回到了自己卧室裡。  
Kara可以對天發誓，要不是因為Alex餓太久，反而吃不下去，她是絕對不會動姐姐的晚餐半分的。

Kara無聊地癱在床上，調試著手邊的收音機，裡面的魔法頻道沒有再傳出甚麼有用的新聞，都是重覆著在Alex回來前兩三個小時的＂舊聞＂。

頻道裡的男聲繼續重覆播報：「今天下午發生了國民城十年以來最嚴重的騷亂－－在這場被命名為＂林肯公園廣場騷亂＂的事件中，傲羅處透露被逮捕的滋事暴徒高達八十八名，而受傷的人數卻怪異地低至只有六人。到底現場發生了甚麼事情呢？因為大多數傷者已經自行消影離開，所以我們目前仍然……」

Kara嘆了口氣，終於將喋喋不休的收音機關掉。  
到現在還沒聽到有人提起＂白面具＂，最起碼，這已經是個好消息了。

Kara手一揮，將電燈關上，不過房間居然沒有歸於黑暗之中，Kara疑惑地從床上坐起身，這才看到她那件草率地搭在椅上的白袍子透著一股奇異的金光。

Kara走下床，謹慎地將白袍裡的東西掏出－－是那八個金光燦燦的英國魔法貨幣，金加隆。  
而其中一個金幣正閃閃發光－－那絕對是附加上的特定咒語！

Kara好奇地摸著金幣，輕輕感受著上面的魔法能量流動，她能感覺到自己釋放上去的魔力，正順著特定的紋路運轉著。

這難道是某種符咒陣嗎？  
空有龐大魔力、但並不精於相關的符咒學知識的Kara，對眼前的金幣突然興趣大增，開始坐在床上研究了起來。

嗯，上面的符咒陣給她的感覺，有點像雙向鏡。雖然Kara沒有買過雙向鏡，但在第七大道的商店裡她拿起來反覆研究過。

「啊！」突然金幣一燙，從Kara手裡跌至床上。殘留在金幣上的魔力告訴Kara，金幣應該仍是安全的，她小心翼翼地再度捧起金幣細看。

只見金幣邊緣的一圈數字突然變形，變成了數個英文字母－＂THXIOU＂

「T、H、X…Thanks？」Kara喃喃自語，「I、O、U…IOU…? I owe you?」  
這是下午她好心救了後、敢掀下她面具的那位英國黑髮女巫發來的訊息嗎？？？  
「Lena Luthor？」Kara的皺眉疑惑很快變成了抑制不住的微笑。  
這個女巫真的是……花這麼大力氣，就為了想聯繫她嗎？  
Kara用魔力將金幣探測了一番，確保了裡面沒有追蹤性的符咒。

不過難題在於，她該如何也給對方發回信息呢？  
如果Kara猜測得沒錯，這種符咒陣和雙向鏡的原理類似……  
Kara試著朝金幣裡的符咒陣，輕輕地注入魔力，金幣的光芒顯得更盛了。  
好吧，現在只需要嘗試在上面用一個精細的變形咒，改變上面的字母。

Kara想了半天，才敢將變形咒注入符咒陣之中。  
她手指擦擦金幣，上面的英文字變成了。  
＂GDNITE＂  
「這也沒多困難嘛。」Kara沾沾自喜，在她成功弄清楚符咒運作方式的興奮勁沒維持多久，只見上面的英文字又是一陣變形。

這是對方的回覆。  
＂MYHERO＂

Kara雙手捂住了臉，慶幸自己處於黑暗中，沒有人－－自己也看不到自己臉紅得火燒的樣子。  
她……明明真的只是舉人之勞、隨手救了一個人而已啊！

為甚麼偏偏，她會對這個黑髮女巫有著怪異的感覺呢？  
難道被感激的感覺都這麼良好的嗎？

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「沒錯，這個版本可以拿去付印了，來自傲羅處那邊的壓力你不用管，這次＂白面具＂可是活生生的英雄，所有人都會站在她這邊的。是的，周未的版面給我預留起來，誰會想看福克　斯的採訪了？人物專訪，我當然要留給＂白面具＂。」

深夜，Catco大樓頂層的辦公室在沉睡的城市中燃起了亮光，於全市最高點俯瞰著國民城。  
代表著警戒的紅色亮光突然在桌底下閃爍不停，Cat果斷地切開了雙向鏡的連接，將鏡子不緊不慢地收回手包裡。

下一秒，本來該密閉鎖好的大門就被怪異聲的衝撞著。  
外面傳來了Blake焦急的喊聲。

「Miss Sawyer！等等！慢著，別掏出魔杖，別！」  
Cat沒好氣地解鎖了大門，大門自動緩緩打開。  
「Blake，你是時候下班了，跟司機說在樓下等我。」  
助理Blake誠惶誠恐地退開，臨走前，眼睛仍然盯著黑髮女巫手中的那枝魔杖。

「親愛的Maggie，都這麼晚了，我還以為你會去哪個新認識的女孩家裡過夜呢？」  
「別扯開話題。」Maggie不耐煩地踏入了姨媽的辦公室。「我今天忙得焦頭爛額的，我沒空聽你耍太極，你採訪了幾個被白面具治療過的傷者？」

「商業秘密。」  
「我沒興趣管你的報紙，我要他們的名字、我要找到＂白面具＂的線索。」  
「人家這次可是大英雄，你去抓人家，不是自討苦吃嗎？」  
「我只是公事公辦。」Maggie不客氣地坐在媒體女王的桌上－－－大概這世界上也只有她敢這麼做。「配合傲羅辦事，這是你的公民責任。」  
「我不是你們魔法世界的公民，我是向聯邦政府納稅的。」Cat將眼鏡拿下，收拾著手包。「看來，你沒有好好利用那個我向Maura要的號碼？」

「這不關你的事。」  
「我建議你多找數本莫魔的科學期刊，這有助跟法醫打開話題，經驗之談。」Cat興致勃勃地站在鏡前整容無可挑剔的妝容，一邊繼續操心著外甥女的終身大事。

「哦，我還可以從Maura那邊搞來那位美女法醫工作的地址哦，我記得以前Maura的午休時間是中午十二時起……」  
「我已經約過Alex出來了！」Maggie忍無可忍地喊了出來，「她還給了我一個晚安吻，你滿意了吧？」

「嘖嘖嘖。」Cat發出了嫌棄的砸嘴聲音，「你退步了，Maggie，我還以為你通常在約會第一晚，就可以成功上壘。」  
「看在梅林的份上，人家的妹妹也在場！！！」  
「哦～～所以這是你沒成功約上她去你家過夜的原因？」Cat繼續猜測，「啊，不是，肯定是因為對方發現了你是傲羅的身份？」  
「我去找Alex，只是因為…因為我要問清楚為甚麼白面具會抱著她，而這句話可是你說的，除非你騙我。」Maggie接二連三被套話成功，她那小麥色的臉難得地起了不易被察覺地的紅潤。

「別再耍我了，Cat＂白面具＂的線索很重要。」  
「找到她，對你在傲羅處的狀況並無絲毫幫助。＂白面具＂是個燙手山芋，你最好別碰。」  
Cat放下了調笑的笑容，給Maggie一個忠告。  
「她是個強大得完全不用魔杖的女巫，對上她，我不覺得你會有勝算。」

「好。」被看扁的Maggie扯了個冷笑，「那你就等著我去逮捕她吧。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

第二天，焦點報果然用了頭版再加上半份報紙的篇幅對＂林肯公園廣場騷亂＂事件進行全方位的追蹤報道。

多名被焦點報採訪的傷者，紛紛大讚白面具女孩是協助平息這次騷亂的英雄。

＂因為骨折而被白面具女孩用白魔法治療過的女巫接受訪問時說，她簡直就是從天而降的天使。對比起白面具女孩於現場英勇救人、治療多名傷者的英雄之舉，慢了半拍趕到騷亂現場的傲羅小隊，反而被多名受傷的巫師批評，傲羅對受傷的巫師視若目睹，只顧去追趕、甚至只保護另外一名在場的候選議員福克斯。＂

＂白面具女孩上次也救過不少莫魔－－而這些傲羅居然還放話會去逮捕她，這真的是太荒唐了！＂一名不願透露姓名的巫師向焦點報表示，＂反正那些莫魔最後都被除憶師處理好了，為甚麼還去追究白面具女孩的責任呢？換作是任何巫師，看到別人生命受威脅，第一時間想拔出魔杖救人，也是正常反應嘛！＂

Maggie搖了搖頭，瀏覽了幾頁報道後，便匆匆將報紙摺好。  
「唉……」她嘆出了一口長氣。  
難道，想找出白面具真正身份的自己，是錯的？  
先不說白面具的舉動是暴露了魔法世界、還是單純因救人而作出的無奈之舉……  
也許，Maggie對白面具的好奇和執著，真的只是源自於Cat的那句，白面具女孩將那位美麗的法醫抱在懷中的描述……

更何況，她要怎樣從Alex口中套出所謂的真相？她到現在都不知道自己是傲羅…  
可能，Alex根本不認識白面具，那個白面具就跟昨天一樣，只好無差別地救人而已？！

「抱歉，我來得有些晚了。」  
Maggie從耀眼的晨光中回神，將桌上的報紙擱到旁邊的椅上。  
「不，我很高興你來了。」  
Maggie起身為Alex拉開了椅子。  
「這裡的鬆餅很棒，你要來一份嗎？」  
「好的。」

點單完畢後，Alex將太陽眼鏡脫下，Maggie被她身上這套西服套裝的幹練與帥氣所驚豔，一直試圖掩飾自己在她身上打轉的眼神。

「咳，今天的陽光挺猛烈。」Maggie暗罵自己一句笨蛋。「我很高興你接受了我的早餐約會。」  
「我得說，早餐約會對我來說十分新鮮。」Alex看著端上桌的草莓奶油鬆餅，食指大動。「一般我都在家裡，給我妹妹做上兩盤吐司和鬆餅，哦，還有培根和太陽蛋。」  
「你們姓Danvers的食量都不小？」Maggie笑了起來，開始擺弄她自己那些巧克力香蕉鬆餅，「不夠的話，你可以再多點一份。」  
「不，是Kara的食量大而已。」

在晨光的照耀下，冒著香氣的美食和咖啡，令Alex心情額外大好。  
再加上，坐在她對面的黑髮女巫，今天依舊這麼美麗動人。

這次Alex和Maggie終於度過了一次沒有被任何人打斷的約會，她們愉快地聊了那顆昨晚Alex被Kara硬喂進去的彩虹跳跳糖、法醫學的歷史、乃至美國魔法社會貨幣卓鍋是如何通過華爾街的地下妖精銀行，與美元進行掛鉤及兌換的話題。

「要續杯嗎？」侍應生拎著咖啡壺過來。  
「請給我來一點。」Alex遞上咖啡杯。  
「Excuse me，我去一下ladies room.」Maggie朝Alex微笑。  
「女士，你的咖啡。哦，對不起！」侍應生離開時，輕輕碰上了桌側的那張空椅子。  
「沒事。」Alex將地上的報紙撿了起來，這才看清楚了這原來是Maggie帶來的焦點報。

「白面具！？」Alex輕易地從標題裡瞄到關鍵字，她緊張地攤開報紙細看，攥著報紙的兩掌愈握愈緊………

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在林肯公園廣場騷亂事件發生後的第二天，Kara便將送上門的焦點報封存在自己卧室裡，向梅林祈求著，姐姐可以對這次事件懵然不知。

這晚十點多，Alex給Kara發來短信說，要來一場法醫辦公室的＂加班姊妹晚餐之夜＂，喚Kara買來豐富的晚餐兼夜宵慰勞她。本來就心虛的Kara，當場就毫不猶豫地消影到姐姐最喜歡的唐人街餐館，將燒賣和鍋貼打包了整整五大盤，準備暗中用這樣的＂補償＂來填補自己內心的愧疚。

「Alex？」Kara踏著愉快的腳步，正要走進首席法醫的辦公室時（她沒這勇氣踏入解剖區域，她實在不會有胃口），卻聽到了令人臉紅心跳的對話。

「It’s so wet now.」  
「It’s a normal reaction.」  
「Hot and wet is normal?」  
「You have to be very careful...」  
「I am careful even though it’s my first time.」

Kara覺得腦袋一陣充血，她跌跌跌撞撞地拎著兩大袋外賣，撞開了辦公室的門。  
「Alex！」

「Oh, I gotta go, good night Maggie.」  
穿著白大褂的Alex轉身，將手機上的免提關掉，掛斷了電話。  
她一臉稀奇地看著臉憋得通紅的妹妹。  
「怎麼了？你一路跑過來的？」

「你，你和那個maggie，在聊，聊電話？！」  
Kara將外賣盒放到桌上，對於自己撞破了並非自己想像中的現場感到尷尬。

「哦，她對莫魔的化學實驗很有興趣，說這跟他們的魔藥學很相似，所以我就遠程指示她怎麼用試管劑來調試出化學反應。有些酸性化學劑會溫度劇增，有一定危險性，so...」

Alex神情自若地將外賣盒逐個拎了出來，但Kara仍坐在位子上，小臉通紅，Alex不由感到奇怪。「怎麼了，Kara？」

「沒，沒事。」Kara用力搖頭，「所以，呃，你慢慢享受加班工作餐吧，我還是先回去了。」  
「慢著。」Alex一邊打開外賣盒，一邊悠悠說。「我今天發現了些有趣的事情。」

Kara疑惑地轉過身來。  
沒想到，Alex卻頭都沒抬起，一邊享用著燒賣和鍋貼，一邊緩緩唸著甚麼。

「＂多位目擊證人證實，白面具女孩是一位操著美國本土口音、完全不使用魔杖、可隨心所欲地施行無杖魔法的強大女巫。而在美國本地，任何一所巫術學校，包括於世界享有祟高聲譽的伊法魔尼魔法與巫術學校，都未曾出過類似的一位金髮天才女巫。綜上述，本報大膽猜測，白面具女孩極有可能來自於美國本土隱世的魔法家族的一員，這解釋了為甚麼白面具擁有極高的白魔法天賦以及與其年齡不相匹的強大魔力……＂」

Kara聽得下巴都要跌下來，她差點腿軟下來坐在地上。

「……除了猜測你身份的報道外，焦點報還對你救過多少人的數目做了統計，你也要聽嗎？＂經本報記者調查，證實共有三十七位受了不同程度傷的女巫或巫師被白面具女孩的白魔法所治癒＂……」

「不要再讀了，Alex。」Kara忐忑地走了過去，將Alex手裡的報紙接了過來。  
「這些報道我都看過了……你，你從哪裡買的這份焦點報？」  
「今早Maggie Sawyer就在讀這份報紙。」

該死的！多管閒事的、想釣她姐姐的邪惡女巫！  
Kara在內心忍住了想說髒話的衝動。

「Alex，你可能不會想聽我的解釋，但這次我沒有違反法律！那聚會裡的人全部都是巫師和女巫，我沒有在莫魔面前暴露魔法………」  
「我不需要聽你的解釋。」Alex放下外賣盒，平靜地道。「Kara，你做得很好。」  
「啊？」Kara傻眼。  
Alex將報紙取回來，翻開到後面的那數版。  
上面是關於尤里斯謀殺案的追蹤報道。

「這人的遺體，失去了右手對吧？」  
「對。」Kara感到惑然不解，Alex居然沒有對自己再次以＂白面具＂示人而感到生氣？！  
「呃，Alex，你不生氣嗎？」

「我當然生氣，在這麼危險的現場，你居然沒有馬上逃跑，而是留下來！天知道在這種巫師混戰中，人們有多容易受傷！你也不是鐵打的，Kara－－－」Alex深呼吸了一口氣，「不過，你的確做得很好，你令我驕傲，Kara。要不是你，這些人都會受很嚴重的傷。」

Kara意外地免卻了來自姐姐的憤怒，居然覺得有些不習慣。

「順便說一句，我有些後悔當初沒向爸媽建議你去考白魔法治療師了，再不然，外科醫生也挺適合你的。」  
「不，我是看不來醫學博士那些冗長的論文的。」Kara哭笑不得地說，「但，你剛才問尤里斯的案件是怎麼一回事。」

Alex匆匆將盒裡剩餘的鍋貼和燒賣丟進口裡。  
「跟我到解剖間。」  
「大半夜的去那兒幹甚麼？」Kara覺得內心毛毛的。  
「你害怕嗎？」Alex調笑道，點了一下Kara的鼻尖。  
「我還以為白面具女孩是天不怕地不怕的。」  
「別說了。」Kara抱怨地挽起Alex的手臂，「老天，你是怎麼做到剛吃飽就往裡面走的。」  
「別忘記我是首席法醫。」

倆姊妹走出走廓，來到這層辦公間的另外一頭，走進解剖間之中。  
這裡燈火通明，並不是Kara想像中的陰森和恐怖。

「這兩具遺體，是我負責的案件中的受害者，他們分別失去了左腿和右腿。」  
Alex走向解剖桌，指向這兩具被白布覆蓋、僅露出了臉孔的遺體，仿佛他們正陷入某種安祥的睡眠中。「你再來看看這具，這是數天前－－－在展覽館人質案當天，我接到的案子。這次的死者，左手被人砍下，而你那位魔法界的朋友，尤里斯，是甚麼議員來著？候選議員，他被發現謀殺在床上，失去了右手，對吧？」

「所，所以呢？」Kara並無跟上Alex思考的速度。  
「但是，他們都是莫魔，而尤里斯是巫師啊。」

「你看看這三張照片。」Alex舉起鑑證人員專用的相機，「是我拍的，這三具遺體上，各自在不同部位上被紋上了”S”字的標記。」

「嗯……所以他們都是被同一個人殺死的？連環殺手？」Kara看著相機裡的照片，始終摸不著頭腦，「那這個跟尤里斯的案件有甚麼聯繫？」

「我手上的這三個莫魔死者，我一直都沒能找出他們的真正死因，他們都是突然窒息致死的，但脖上根本沒任何傷痕。」Alex一臉嚴肅，放下相機。「而這篇報道上也說，尤里斯是被人用不知名的黑魔法攻擊，窒息致死的。」

「你是懷疑一個連環殺手殺死了尤里斯和這三個人？」Kara臉色一變，「他們之間有聯繫嗎？」  
「我暫時還沒有發現。」Alex搖搖頭，「除了這個”S”的標記，但我不知道尤里斯身上有沒有。最起碼，我其中一項猜測，你現在就可以驗證－－這三個莫魔，到底是不是被人用黑魔法殺死的。」

「我現在就可以驗證……你是說！？」Kara震驚，「要我去驗…驗屍？」  
「你可以檢驗到，這三具遺體上有沒有被施過黑魔法的痕跡。」Alex點點頭，「畢竟，你是＂有極高的白魔法天賦＂的白面具女孩。」

Kara倏地變得嚴肅起來，如果國民城裡真的有一位正在連環無差別殺人的巫師……  
不止巫師和女巫，就連普通人也會陷入防不勝防的危險之中。

「好吧，Alex，我可以用白魔法嘗試……」  
突兀的鈴聲在解剖間中響起。  
「是誰這麼晚了……？」Kara疑惑地拎起電話，下一秒嚇得差點將電話甩了出去。  
「Cat Grant！？」

「Cat Grant為甚麼會有你的電話？」Alex同樣困惑。「Kara，你不打算接聽嗎？」  
Kara在姐姐的關心注視下，顫抖地舉起手機，按下接聽鍵。  
「晚上好，親愛的Kara。」Cat的聲音在電話另一頭顯得格外愉快，「I am wondering...你明天有空接受我的採訪嗎？」

「呃－－－甚麼？啊，我這邊訊號很不好，對不起，Miss Grant....」  
Kara吞吞吐吐地閃縮，如果可以，她想馬上掛斷這電話。

「別這麼快就拒絕我嘛，Kara。」Cat甜美地回道，但怎麼看都像是在威脅。  
「畢竟，我是唯一知道你真正身份的人，＂白面具女孩＂，不是嗎？」

「我……」Kara咬著牙，在Alex面前努力擠出來輕鬆的笑容。「好吧，沒問題。」  
「太棒了，大家都很想知道，為甚麼你會帶著那名來自著名巫師家族的Lena Luthor消影離開呢！」

Kara的臉瞬間變得蒼白。

「Kara？你不舒服嗎？」  
「親愛的，那就這樣約定了……」

Alex的關心和Cat在電話那端的回答，不斷在Kara耳中回旋著……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	7. 第三章：肅清者（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半章致敬電影《Carol》，你懂得的。話說Danvers家的蛋酒再次出場啦，上次出場還是聖誕賀文裡的雪女呢！話說我一直很想喝喝蛋酒的說……這章我又將總裁寫成Lena。時刻都在表白。Luthor了哈哈哈哈。

第三章　肅清者（上）

被媒體女王Cat強制接受的秘密採訪，最終定在了第二天的晚上。  
一夜說不清的夢境，令Kara早上醒來心煩氣躁。  
Alex雷打不動地一早上班，連早餐都沒有在家裡吃，Kara抓抓凌亂的金髮，站在空蕩蕩的公寓，倍感不知所措。

偏偏，這秘密她絕對不能讓Alex知道。  
金髮女巫還是十分致力維護家庭穩定的。  
主要是，昨晚Alex向Kara曝光的＂疑似連環無差別殺手＂的案件，實在過於震撼人心，若案件涉及到魔法世界的尤里斯案，Kara對於Alex想參與調查的想法，其實是有保留意見的。但現階段的Kara，又能勸阻姐姐些甚麼呢？

她連自己的問題都還沒有解決……  
採訪。  
今晚她有一個該死的採訪要去進行！

Kara背起包出門，漫無目的地在國民城的街道裡走著。  
不經不覺，她鼻間被充滿生機的草香氣息填滿，抬眼一看，原來自己晃到了滿眼綠意的林園－－林肯公園。

Kara順著林道走到中心廣場，就是在這裡，她因為好奇駐足，因為不忍心拋下受傷的人們，而捲入一次國民城魔法世界的大事件。

還有，她因為做好心而替黑髮女巫買的一束氣球……

「是你嗎？哈囉……早安！」那把熟悉而又迷人的英音在身後響起，Kara難以置信地轉身。  
天啊，她是被跟蹤了嗎？

黑髮女巫－－Kara還記得她的名字，Lena Luthor，她笑得春風滿面，站在自己面前，穿著跟身邊莫魔並無倆樣的服裝，這套黑色長裙稍微與周遭休閒的氣息有點格格不一。不過，這套神秘的黑裙可真襯托出這位迷人英國女孩膚色的白晢……等等！  
「你，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
Kara打斷自己的胡亂暢想，侷促地問，同時後退了一步，不太自在地背緊了她的背包－－裡面還藏著那套白袍子和白面具。  
她忽然有些後悔沒戴上白面具…哦，不，她肯定這黑髮女巫絕對敢再次掀下來……

「放輕鬆。」Lena靠近了一步，身上甜美的玫瑰香水氣味隨著微風而向Kara襲來。  
「我的酒店公寓就在這附近，我只是來呼吸新鮮空氣而已。」  
「呃，我，我可不是住在這附近的。」Kara大腦一片空白，不知道該先逃還是強裝鎮定，試圖在這場談話中挽回主動。「我的意思是－－－」  
「我無意打探你任何私隱，除非你願意。」Lena微笑，「話說回來，你真想我繼續稱呼你做Miss White Mask嗎？畢竟這裡是大庭廣眾，其實我不介意你給我一個假名之類的……」  
「我叫Kara。」Kara賭氣地回答，「你可以叫我這個。」  
「好，早上好，Kara，my hero.」黑髮女巫繼續用富有魅力的笑容魔咒靠近Kara，Kara這次忍住沒後退腳步，但卻禁不住臉龐湧上血色。  
「咳，只是…喊我Kara，就可以了。」

火燙的臉色讓Kara想起那枚加隆。

「話說回來，我回去以後才查了一下…匯率，加隆和卓鍋的匯率。你上次給我的金幣太多了。」Kara神色不自然地發出邀請，「加隆我沒帶在身上。也許，我請你去吃一頓飯？」

說實話，Kara不知道這種魯莽的邀請，到底是為了佔據談話主動權而想出來的，還是純粹為了……真的想還錢？

管它吧，反正這場談話絕不會比今晚的採訪更加糟糕了。  
腦袋糾成一麻袋的Kara，看到對面的黑髮女巫睜大了藍綠色的眼睛，朝自己甜甜地笑。  
「樂意之極。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「兩位女士，想要點些甚麼？」  
對林肯公園附近較熟悉的Kara，領著英國女巫Lena進入了一間甚有五十年代懷舊風情的小餐館。這裡一絲不苟地穿著西裝制服的灰髮侍應生，倒是與Lena身上那股精緻英國風情有些貼近。  
「呃－－你想吃點甚麼，你吃過早餐了嗎？」  
Kara缺乏與陌生女性單獨共晉餐點的經驗－－通常她與Alex外出晚餐，都是深諳她口味的姐姐負責點單事務的。  
「噢，我很樂意來點英式早餐，可惜這裡似乎沒有。」  
「是的，女士，抱歉我們不提供早餐。」  
侍應生帶著禮貌式的傲氣回答。  
「那我要一杯…Dry martini with an olive，再給我一份Creamed spinach。」Lena將菜牌歸還，淺色的眼眸關懷地看往Kara。「啊，再加一隻水煮蛋。你呢，Kara？」  
「我跟她要一樣的。」Kara試圖避開女巫炙熱的眼神。  
「是餐點還是飲料－－女士？」  
「都一樣。」

終於打發了煩人的侍應生離去，兩杯加了橄欖的馬天尼用雞尾酒杯端上。  
「我以為英國人早上只會喝紅茶。」  
Kara突然在沉默中說出這一句。  
「哦，實際上，我是來自北愛爾蘭的英國……人。」Lena斂著眼，低調地免去＂女巫＂兩字。兩名莫魔客人剛經過了她們的卡座。「And－我覺得這樣激動人心的時刻，來一杯早餐酒也不錯。」  
Kara半帶著懷疑地猜測＂早餐酒＂這講法，可能是愛爾蘭女巫自己編造的。  
「Anyway－－那個金幣上的小手法，很厲害，是你親自做的？」  
「是的，我很高興你發現了，而且還這麼快破解了它。」Lena啜飲著馬天尼，用小叉子戳起橄欖。「剛在公園，你看起來很煩心。」

大概是因為一下子灌了大半杯馬天尼，Kara想要訴說的衝動突然湧上心頭。  
至少，黑髮女巫比起那個想利用自己採訪來賣紙的女總裁要來得真誠。  
「你，有試過把柄被人握在手中嗎？」

Lena的眼神變得嚴肅，她不再是一副樂於與救命恩人進餐的輕鬆愉悅。  
「除了我，還有人知道……你？」

酒精令Kara拋下了所有的戒心和設防。  
「是的，今晚，我就要去接受一個我不情願的採訪，用那個身份。」Kara無奈地笑笑，將剩餘的酒一喝而盡。「我從來沒想過，幫助別人還會給自己帶來麻煩。」

「為甚麼秘密接受採訪會是一個麻煩？」Lena直白地問。「難道在採訪中，你不能說出自己真實的想法嗎？」  
「其實－－我也不知道對方會想問甚麼問題－－大概是林肯公園廣場那件事吧。」  
「你只要說出自己真實的想法，就沒甚麼好怕的。」Lena安慰地搭在Kara放在桌上的手。「你做了正確的事，正義的事，你幫助了別人，不是嗎？」

這激勵起Kara在內心前所未有的願望。

「對的，我於展覽館、林肯公園做的事……一直都是我想做的。也許你不知道，我隱藏了自己很久很久，我是在莫魔家庭長大的，在普通人的學校中讀書，我一直都在兩個世界的中間，你曉得那種感覺嗎？好像，我並不屬於任何一方一樣。但救人的時候，我終於不用再隱藏真實的自己，我真正的能力了。」Kara愈說愈激動。「這就是人存在的價值，不是嗎？找到真實的自己。」

「你說得很對。」Lena溫柔地輕撫著Kara的手背。「我也有過這種時刻，現在還是。」  
「你不一樣，你一直是那個世界的人。而我連一個巫師朋友都沒有。」  
Kara低落地盯著桌子，酒精給她的興奮勁兒好像下去了，她有些晃暈。  
「哈，我可以說是一個朋友都沒有，一個Luthor。」Kara抬頭，Lena掛起自嘲的笑容。「生在這樣的家族，我就得承受這一切。」  
「這樣的……家族？」  
「我畢業自霍格華茲的史萊哲林學院。」臉頰透著紅暈的Kara，不解地看著自己。  
Lena突然覺得可愛，忍住想用手捧起對方臉蛋的衝動。  
「我們……有點像學校中的異類，過去學院出過一些壞人，大家對史萊哲林畢業的人都評價十分糟糕，包括我的家族，我們世代都就讀這所學院。」  
「啊……這不是歧視嗎？」菜終於上桌，Kara終於意識到自己的手一直被女巫搭著。她尷尬地收回手，將盤子拉到面前。「人們不應該單憑……姓氏，或者出身來評價別人，而應該是他們自身，不是嗎？」  
「很多守舊的巫師做不到這種通情達理。」餐館昏暗的燈光映得Lena立體的五官，她略帶深意地盯著Kara。「你真的…很特別。」  
「這沒甚麼的。」Kara根本不習慣被誇獎，她拿起叉子，嘗試將注意力放在眼前的美食上。  
「因為家族，我沒有任何朋友。而你，剛好又沒有任何巫師朋友。」  
Lena舉杯示意。  
「也許，敬這新生的友情？若你願意的話。」  
Kara並沒有舉杯回敬，她酒杯已經空了。她尷尬地紅著臉，看Lena喝光了酒。  
「友…友情？」  
「你不願意？」Lena的酒量很好，她沒有臉紅，而是目光灼灼，嘴角輕勾，似乎話有深意。「除了友情以外的關係，我也是可以考慮的。」

Kara手裡的叉子差點滑到桌上，她鎮定地戳戳盤上的奶油菠菜。  
「不，我的意思是－－是的，呃，友情，不是嗎？」  
Kara不知道自己到底回答了甚麼，她放棄了在Lena面前裝作優雅鎖定，認命地將一大勺奶油菠菜送入口中，避免不善言辭的自己再出甚麼糢事。

「作為朋友，我衷心希望你，以後可以繼續用那身份去幫助別人。」  
「我……希望如此。」Kara吃著菜，含糊地回答，「畢竟，我可以隨意逃之夭夭，修改記憶也是。」  
「只要你別讓美國的傲羅發現就可以了－－－你可以放心，若他們找到關於你的情報，我會及早通知你的。」  
「你能通知我？為甚麼你會知道……？」Kara看著Lena忍不住輕笑，一頭霧水。  
「我剛說過，我的家族地位有些尷尬，即使是這樣，我畢業後都不顧家人的反對，考進了正氣師的隊伍。」  
「甚麼是－－正氣師！？」  
「莫魔世界裡的警察，英版國的傲羅。」Lena眨眨眼，「我現在就在傲羅處實習交流，所以，有甚麼事情，我會通過＂它＂來通知你。不過我認為你可以放心，這裡的傲羅沒那能力能找到你的。」  
在Kara目瞪口呆消化著Lena的職業時，她接過了黑髮女巫遞來的梳妝鏡。  
典雅的花紋裝飾著銅框，這是塊迷你梳妝摺疊鏡子。

「這是……？」  
「雙向鏡。」Lena愉快地享受著自己的奶油菠菜，「送你的一份小禮物。」  
Kara怔怔地將掃清光的盤子推到一邊，仔細端詳鏡子。

「既然你救過我，又請我吃這頓飯，那麼，請接受我的心意，Kara。」  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

晚上準時七點正，Kara根據短信的指示，來到了上城區高檔公寓的某街區。  
在一整排紅磚洋房中，那幢外表極富現代感的白色洋房公寓特別吸人眼球。

「你可真準時。」

Kara駐足仰頭觀看這幢三層公寓，冷不防被一把懶慵的嗓音喊住。  
Cat Grant依然帶著媒體女王該有的風采，穿著時尚的套裝，踩著高跟鞋站在自家門前的地毯。  
「你想愣在我家門口的街上多久？進來吧。」  
她推推小鼻子上架著的眼鏡，眼鏡裡反射的精光劃過Kara的眼球。  
Kara不禁眨眨眼，乖巧地被媒體女王招進屋內。

經歷了白天黑髮女巫對自己的鼓勵，Kara的心思已經比昨晚接到不速之約時鎮定了不少。  
只不過，她的心仍然跟自己背包裡那塊銅制雙面鏡一樣，略為沉甸。

「為了今晚，我可是特意將我今晚的行程清空出來的。」Cat優雅地踏進公寓裡的長廊，站在樓梯底下。Kara踏入玄關處，不徐不疾地換上Cat早就預備好的日系淡色拖鞋，仿佛這能拖延時間一樣。Kara換鞋時，注意到玄關那束配襯得異常美麗的藍玫瑰花束。

「哦，那又是斯賓塞伯爵送來的－－－本來今晚我要去的私人品酒餐會，主辦方就是他的酒廠。」Cat聳聳肩，「我得說，我之前答應他的幾次晚餐邀約，僅僅是因為他對酒的品味，而不是那傻得令人發指的貴族銜頭。那邊，我的書房在二樓。」

Kara仍舊謹慎地沒有回話，她輕挽著白裙裙擺，踏上樺木地板鋪成的階梯。

「你是特意穿成一身白的來接受採訪的嗎？」  
Cat調笑道，推開書房大門，裡面鋪滿了黑色毛茸地毯，與Kara一身白裙形成強烈的對比。  
「告訴我，你之所以選擇白色的面具，是隨手挑的，還是具有深刻的寓意？是因為你擅長強大的白魔法嗎？」  
Cat脫掉高跟鞋，光腳踩在極柔軟的地毯上。  
Kara坐到真皮沙發上，盡力不顯露自己內心的戰戰兢兢，嘗試反過來操控局面。  
「採訪這麼快就開始了嗎－－Miss Grant？」  
Kara左右掃視書房，若有一個魔咒可以模仿X Ray射線探測莫魔的科技裝置，她現在會毫不猶豫地施展。  
「你放心，這裡很安全，我不會對你錄音亦不會拍照，這是一場純粹的採訪。」Cat偏頭笑笑，坐在書桌上，拿起速記本和鋼筆，顯得居高臨下。

「順便說句，這個房間下了反魔咒的符咒，這只是為了避免我那親愛的外甥女的不請自來，不是專門針對你的。就算你改變主意，想在這時候消除我的記憶也是行不通的－－不過，你是遵守承諾的人，不是嗎？」

「那當然，所以我才來了。」Kara略有嚴肅地說，沒有被Cat這陣勢嚇住。她一直牢記著－－就像Lena認同自己的一樣，她是為了助人，為了正義，為了真實的自己，她不需要懼怕任何事情，包括上報紙。（除了來自親愛的姐姐怒氣）

「你到底想問我些甚麼呢？除了任何關於我真實身份的資料。」

「你的家庭－－你的姐姐，我已經很了解，通過Maura。這幾天Maggie似乎也經常約你姐姐出來，但這不是今天的重點，採訪－－是為了讓魔法世界的人，了解＂白面具＂多次救人的出發點，你的苦衷，你的理念。」

Kara眼前閃過Alex連續數天都不在家用早餐的畫面。  
「我只是在適當的時候適當出現的人而已。」  
Cat翻開本子，開始在上面畫畫寫寫。  
「為甚麼是白色的面具？」  
「湊巧而已－－」  
Kara汗顏，的確，如果當晚Alex挑走的是白面具，那Kara就自然得挑走黑面具了。  
「展覽館那晚。」Cat從桌上輕輕躍到地毯上，朝Kara走來。「你將Alex救到安全的地方後，可以撒手不管，為甚麼又回來救其他在場的莫魔－－包括我在內的莫魔們。」  
「Alex的法醫朋友也在裡面，就算我對這群人素不相識，我也不可能眼睜睜看著那些匪徒開槍將他們打死。」Kara回答得乾脆俐落。「這是每個人都會做的事。」  
「不是每個人－－每個巫師都敢做的。」Cat脫下眼鏡，坐到Kara對面，嘴巴輕輕抿。「對於巫師來說，不介入莫魔世界，是社會准則，也是保密法則。」  
「在那生死時刻，我沒空管保不保密的事情。」Kara聳肩。「不是還有記憶咒嗎？」  
「但你沒有回來消除我們的記憶。」

Kara噎聲。  
如果不是你在洗手間抓包了我和Alex，我還用得著沒趕在傲羅到達前消除莫魔記憶嗎！？

Kara將抓狂的吼叫隱藏在僵硬微笑之後。  
「呃－－傲羅來得太快了。」  
Cat給了她一個心照不宣的笑容，繼續低頭在本子上記錄。  
「面對魔法界對你的質疑，擔心你的舉動會暴露魔法世界，你有甚麼看法，或者要反駁的？」

「截止目前為止－－除憶師們都很好地完成了自己的工作，這點我很敬佩他們。」Kara謹慎地斟酌用詞，看著Cat以迅疾的筆法記下自己的話語。「但無論如何，若我再遇到有人陷入生命危險，不管那人是莫魔還是巫師，我都不會袖手旁觀。我不會允許一條生命在我眼前逝去。」  
「這個想法很有趣。為甚麼這麼執著救人？是因為你掌握了強大的白魔法？你的理想是成為救傷扶危的－－醫生？治療師？」  
「白魔法是我的專長，我的天份。就像有些人的天份在其他領域，他們同樣都在做福人類社會。」  
「所以你的理念是－－－你不是一個人的英雄，你認為，其他人只要做福人類，也是英雄？」  
「我，我從來都沒想過要做英雄。」Kara有些結巴，她想起某個人在金幣上給自己發的的英文字母，所幸，她很快回復鎮定。「我不需要別人祟拜我，仰視我，就像……醫生，救人是他們的使命和工作，就這樣，呃，有點像職業道德？」  
「但在不了解魔法的莫魔面前，你就是創造奇跡的超級英雄。」  
「莫魔又不可能知道我的存在。」  
「但巫師們呢，你的白魔法在很多人看來，也是強大的存在，並不是一般巫師能企及的，這就引到另外的話題，你是怎樣操縱這股強大的白魔法能力？有人猜測你是某個魔法世家的後代－－－」  
「我不回答任何涉及真實身份的問題，Miss Grant.」  
「噢, you catch me.」Cat斜著嘴角，鋼筆敲敲本子。「換個問題，尤里斯案已經被證實死於黑巫師的咒語之下，你會像紐約的傲羅主動去打擊黑巫師的罪惡問題嗎？」  
「呃，我不熟悉……紐約，或者你說的那件案件。」Kara反問，「黑巫師的黑幫勢力很少在西海岸出現，為甚麼尤里斯會被黑巫師謀殺？」  
「我終於瞧出為甚麼你會來應聘媒體助理了。」  
「呃，我不該問問題嗎？抱歉，這是你對我的採訪……」  
「不，會問問題是當媒體記者最最最－－重要的能力。」  
Kara尷尬地笑笑，不明白為甚麼Cat突然舊事重提。  
「而你，毫無疑問，有這能力。告訴我，你對尤里斯案件的看法是？」  
「用黑魔法奪走他人生命是罪大惡極的罪行－－」  
「不是從＂白面具＂的角度。」Cat斂去笑容，一副認真的審視態度。「而是用記者的角度。」  
「受害者缺少了部份身體，這舉動對殺人者意味著甚麼，我認為…值得斟酌。」Kara忍住沒將Alex的猜想說出。「被殺原因，除了私人恩怨，也可能是這位候選議員的言論取向，與殺人者的相佐？但目前的線索還太少，也許還可以從所用魔咒的方向調查……」

「很不錯。」Cat合起本子，站起來，朝Kara伸出手。「Kara Danvers.」  
Kara連忙站起身回握。  
「採訪－－結束了？你沒別的要問的了？」  
「恭喜你，你通過面試了。」

「啊？！」Kara握著Cat的手剎那間出了冷汗，「你說甚麼？！」  
「這不止是場採訪，也是場面試。」Cat收回手，得意地笑，「抑或是，你忘記了你曾經遞交過履歷和求職信給我？」

「Cat！？你在二樓嗎？」似乎直接消影到一樓玄關處的某個人，正踩得樓梯怦怦作響，直奔二樓。

「這是……Maggie Sawyer？」Kara臉變得煞白，不難認出那位麥色皮膚女巫的聲音。  
「我說過了，我的外甥女喜歡不請自來。」Cat收回了手，直直地朝書房門口走去。  
「等等－－！我要先躲起來！浴室在哪？書房有沒有暗門？」  
「Cat？你在書房嗎？」

金髮女巫原地蹦起來，在黑色毛毯上左右急急踱步，活像一頭不知所措的金色大汪。  
Cat回頭，給Kara做了個口型－－＂Relax.”  
書房大門倏地被拉開。

「Cat，你地下酒窖裡是不是有一瓶陳年的Johnnie Walker Blue Label，我想借來招呼Alex……」Maggie看著Kara半帶驚慌的微笑，自動自覺地將後半句吞回肚子裡。

「Cat，do you mind……」告訴我為甚麼Alex的妹妹會在你的書房裡好嗎？！  
Maggie轉向姨媽，揚起強裝出來的笑容。

「親愛的Maggie，這位是我新聘回來的媒體助理－－Kara Danvers，你那位迷人法醫的妹妹。」

「What？！」Maggie和Kara異口同聲地震驚喊道。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你不是要去嚐嚐Maggie那瓶陳年威士忌Johnnie Walker的嗎？」  
Kara不掩醋意，甫開門就向客廳那位精心打扮過的法醫姐姐問道。

為時差不多一小時的採訪以Maggie的意外闖入而告終。  
Kara幾乎是跟陣風一般消影回到公寓樓下的。

「我改變主意了。」Alex指向桌上那瓶綁了根絲帶的紅酒－－明顯，這是要送給Maggie的禮物。「我決定今晚做紅酒燴牛腩和蛋酒。」

「蛋酒？你要做蛋酒給Maggie？」Kara忍住了大吼大叫的衝動，酸酸地反問。  
「現在又不是聖誕節。」  
「不是，當然是做給你啊，小傻瓜。」

出乎Kara的預料，Alex衝到玄關，給了自己一個結結實實的大擁抱。  
Kara懵著窩在Alex溫暖的懷中。  
「為甚麼？」

「因為你終於找到工作了啊！」Alex終於鬆開了她，掩不住滿眼驕傲的神色－－她的妹妹，終於在大學畢業後，正式踏入社會了！「而且，居然是收到了Catco集團的offer！你都沒有告訴我你去過Catco面試！」

Kara內心黑線，是的，從技術的角度說，她的確到過Catco集團進行了一場從未開始過的＂面試＂。

「為甚麼你這麼快知道了？」Kara說完就想抽自己嘴巴，她這是明知故問－－找死。  
「Maggie剛剛給我發短信了啊。」Alex瞇著眼笑，揉揉Kara的頭。

Kara被Alex拉到沙發坐下，她將那瓶紅酒塞到Kara手裡。  
「來，麻煩你用魔咒幫我完美地開瓶，然後我就馬上開始做菜。」

所以我這好幾天都對你們私下來往毫不知情的原因，是因為你們沒用手機通話來往，而是用了靜默到極致的短信方式嗎！！？？

Kara默默用魔法開好紅酒瓶的同時，將那根絲帶甩到地上，暗暗踩了好幾腳。

「等等－－那你今晚不出去找Maggie了？」  
聽到Alex哼著歌，拿著紅酒和桌上那碟解凍的牛腩塊，預備烹煮，被怒氣差點衝昏頭腦的金髮女巫，才醒覺Alex根本全無出門的意欲。

「當然了，天大的喜事，我得先跟你慶祝。」Alex又從冰箱裡拿出雞蛋、牛奶和朗姆酒，這是做蛋酒必要的材料。「我和Maggie改約到明天了，反正周六我也沒別的安排。」

聽到Alex始終是要與這位與Cat Grant有血緣關係的女巫來往，Kara只得在Alex看不見的沙發上翻白眼。

不過，在天秤上，目前在Alex心目的地位，Kara這邊的砝碼仍然重重地傾斜著。

「話說回來，你之前在噴泉邊上跟我吃午餐，突然激動起來的原因，就是因為知道Maggie和Cat有親戚關係？那時候你就去過那裡面試了？」  
「嗯啊。」Kara含糊地回答。  
下鍋的洋蔥、茴香、牛腩塊冒起了陣陣香氣，Kara用力一嗅，突然覺得經歷了一天的心累，能回到家裡和姐姐一起的時光，果然是最快樂的。

要知道平日法醫工作忙成狗的Alex，踏入廚房的次數實在是屈指可數。

「你在Catco當的助理是甚麼性質的？Maggie說是－－＂媒體助理＂，跟私人助理有甚麼不一樣？」  
「Well...」Kara看著Alex毫不手軟地將大半瓶紅酒倒入鍋裡，抓抓頭，剛消影回來的短短數分鐘路上，她的確已經接到了Cat發來的＂工作短信＂，但還沒來得及細看。  
「這職位本來的描述，就是要協調集團旗下媒體與總裁辦公室之間的溝通。」Kara打開手機短信查看，一字一句地讀了出來。「從今天起，負責所有Catco集團與旗下焦點報的秘密聯絡及溝通工作，時刻掌握焦點報大小報道狀況，及時向總裁本人作詳盡報告……」

「等等，焦點報！？魔法世界的那份＂焦點報＂，你確定不是其他重名的報紙！？」  
Alex從廚房裡陣陣白煙中鑽了出來，驚愕地詢問Kara。

「呃－－好像，是的，就是那份報紙……」Kara愈說愈心虛。  
「但是，這份焦點報一直追蹤報道著＂白面具＂！！」Alex激動地拿著鍋鏟。「Cat Grant不是莫魔嗎？她居然是一份魔法世界報紙的幕後老板？！」  
「冷～靜～」Kara弱弱地笑著，「編採自主，編採自主……焦點報的立場不一定等於Miss Grant本人。她只是商人吧，對的，只是位媒體界裡為數不多的女總裁。」

此刻，Kara覺得自己更適合當Catco的公關發言人。

「那你進入了Catco……外加焦點報，那件尤里斯案的第一手資料，你就可以拿到手，跟我一起進行調查了。」Alex認真地交代，「這也是個機會，不過你還是需要提防一下Cat Grant，要保護你的身份。」

Kara猛點頭，適時轉移姐姐的注意力－－「Alex！肉要燒糊了！」  
「老天－－！」

雞飛狗跳之下，一鍋完美的紅酒燴牛腩終於出鍋，配合著Danvers家著名的特調蛋酒，Kara簡直覺得這是完美聖誕夜的提前來臨。

「那你…明天要和Maggie去哪裡…＂玩＂？」吃著帶著紅酒香氣的牛腩塊，Kara小心翼翼地在腦中刪除＂約會＂一詞。「我能一起去嗎？」

「她說要帶我去第七大道遊覽。」Alex津津有味地品嚐熱哄哄的蛋酒。「你不是經常逛那裡嗎？反而你一次都沒有帶我去過呢？」  
「那－－明明都是因為你在忙工作。」Kara委屈地申訴，但內心有一小塊地方暗暗認同著。  
是的，她始終將魔法世界那角落保護著，沒有跟任何人分享。  
「所以，你過去這幾天都一直跟Maggie……見面？」Kara不自然地問。  
「是的，她約過我出去吃早餐，有時候是午餐……本來今晚是晚餐的。」Alex瞥了一下悶悶不樂的Kara。「我和她聊得來，你不高興嗎？」  
「沒有。」Kara撒謊，卻噘起了嘴巴。「她工作是甚麼來著，這麼閒？成天都有時間約你見面？」  
「啊，我們還沒有深入聊過這方面的事呢，她是幫哪家企業當保安工作的呢？我明天問問。」Alex愉快地期待著。「不用擔心，明天逛街，我不會忘了你的，你喜歡第七大道哪家店？明天我去買禮物給你。」

「不用了。」Kara假裝不在意，「反正第七大道的店我都很熟。」  
Kara喝了口蛋酒，溫熱的酒和姐姐的心意，令她心頭一暖。  
但她已暗暗決定明天將進行第二次＂貼身跟蹤保護＂行動。  
「我只是覺得，Miss Grant的外甥女沒這麼簡單……」

被酒精再次迷得頭暈轉向的金髮女巫，隱約覺得自己腦中抓住了但又放走了甚麼重要而關鍵的信息。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	8. 第三章：肅清者（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 下半章致敬POI小分隊的地下月台基地。你懂得的。  
> 碼字瑪到手臂抽痛。爆了兩萬字，打戲滿意，但碼到後面太匆忙了，將某些情節挪到下章再輕虐姊妹。

第三章　肅清者（下）

「歡迎來到唐人街。」  
Maggie就站在唐人街大道的入口等待著Alex，她讚賞地看往Alex，打量法醫的裝束－那是件將身體線條修飾得硬朗又帥氣的皮衣外套。  
「You looks....cool.」And hot－－Maggie在內心笑著。  
「所以，第七大道就在裡面？」  
Alex隨著Maggie踏入富有異國風情的唐人街，一路上，有不少穿著白T恤、舉著彩虹旗的人們，正準備著今年唐人街首次舉行的＂Pride Parade” 。

「你妹妹沒有跟你講過唐人街的秘密嗎？」  
「我們來過唐人街幾次，我很喜歡這裡粵菜餐館一種叫＂點心＂的菜。」Alex搖頭，「但她沒帶我去過第七大道。」  
「Lucky you.」And thanks to Kara.－－Maggie笑得異常開心。「可以帶你第一次遊覽魔法世界的＂第七大道＂，是我的榮幸。」  
兩人離開了人群聚集的大道，拐進了小巷，順著巷道愈走愈深入。

「我以為－－莫魔是不可以隨便進內的？」  
「若是被不知道魔法世界秘密的莫魔隨意闖入，當然會產生問題，但Kara是你的親人，你早就知曉我們存在的呀。」Maggie笑得溫柔，伸手邀Alex走向某棟建築那通往地下一層的樓梯。  
「After you.」

在Maggie的鼓勵眼神下，Alex踏入了陰暗的樓梯。  
「小心，這裡的樓梯比較陡峭。」  
身後的人緊貼著她，適時扶著Alex的手肘。

Alex沒作聲，繼續往下走，卻暗暗臉上笑開了花。  
「就在這層嗎？」  
一排日久失修的大紅燈籠照著地下室的走廊。  
驟眼看，這裡比較像地下樂隊的演出場地，或者體驗式鬼屋，而不像一道魔法世界的入口。

「對的，往前走，跟著我。」Maggie走在前面帶頭，回頭對Alex微笑。「不用害怕。」  
「我是法醫，我不害怕任何事……」  
Alex腳下陷進奇怪的東西，一聲詭異的＂吱吱＂聲響起。  
Alex猛然拉住了Maggie的手。

兩人低頭，Alex移開了腳，她腳下是一個柔軟塑膠造的小豬娃娃。  
「當然，我知道你不害怕任何事。」  
Maggie忍住了大笑的衝動，順勢將Alex牽著往前走。

幸好大紅燈籠燈光本來就偏暗，Alex臉上的紅暈才顯得毫不起眼。

只不過，這雙手真的是溫暖啊。  
Alex怔怔地低頭，由著Maggie牽著自己。

糟糕，為甚麼自己的心這麼快柔軟起來，像未經世事的青少年？！  
Alex輕搖著頭，希望給自己打氣，她不能被這種感情衝擊影響，失去自己。

「Alex？」經過七拐八彎，兩人來到了地下室一處小巷的盡頭。  
「到了？」Alex回過神來，他們停在了一部自動販賣機前，玻璃內放著國民城超市裡常見的零食－－Candy bar、chips……

「準備好了嗎？」Maggie問道。Alex覺得自己手心微微出汗，但Maggie並沒撒開手，她也就繼續裝作不在意這種細節好了。

Alex點頭。

Maggie右手抽出魔杖，朝自動販賣機點點。  
上面的阿拉伯數字鍵，自動地按順序陷了下去。  
Alex秉著職業習慣，將這串數字默記心中－－＂777、33、888、33、66、8、44”……哦，拼起來，就是＂SEVENTH＂這單詞！

「小心。」Maggie拉著她後退，自動販賣機的玻璃門自動地打開了。「進來吧。」  
兩人跨進了自動販賣機裡，這裡是幽黑不見燈的通道，十分狹窄，但＂樓底＂卻十分高聳，一米九幾的個子也絕對可以昂首信步地行走。

由於狹窄，兩人一前一後地走著，Maggie領著前頭帶路，但她左手仍然伸向後面，緊緊牽著Alex的手。  
走了沒數十秒，前方突然升起一陣亮光。

「歡迎來到國民城的＂第七大道＂－－美國西海岸規模最龐大的魔法商業街。」  
Alex跟隨Maggie跳下一級階梯後，這才聽到身後磚牆移動的聲音。  
她轉頭，背後這道紅磚有生命般自動移動合攏。

Maggie牽著Alex的手輕輕一拉，示意Alex回頭。

「It’s...magical！」  
Alex有些激動地讚嘆道。  
「這裡美麗得像法國的香榭麗舍大道。」

第七大道是一條有著接近十五條行車道寬的商業大道，這裡的建築均帶著新古典主義式的典雅與沉靜。放眼望去，數之不清的稀奇古怪商鋪，林立於大道兩旁。

「Alex，我們走吧。」  
Maggie鬆開一直與她牽起的手，她欠身，右手肘伸向Alex，示意她挽上自己的手臂。  
Alex笑靨如花，挽上了Maggie的手臂。Maggie身上的紅色絲質襯衫柔滑得像櫻桃慕絲，映襯著Maggie那頭散開的、並無綁起的黑色微捲長髮。

她們順著大道的左側遊覽，Alex不敢相信自己居住國民城多年，也從未發現過這個神奇的地方－－她忽然感到有些愧疚，或者說受傷。Kara私下學習魔法的時候，那位教授會領著Kara前往第七大道，購買必要的物品。Alex完全不明白為甚麼以前的自己，從未對妹妹進入的魔法世界感到好奇－－她對魔法世界的了解，僅止於Kara的講解、焦點報上的新聞。

琳瑯滿目的商店櫥窗有別於外面普通的商店，Alex覺得自己像踏入了瘋狂的未來科幻片，彩色帷幕掛在店鋪外的旗杆，滾動地顯示商店最新的商品。長袍服裝店裡的櫥窗，是漂亮的男女巫站在櫥窗中立體地展示衣服的魔法投影。

當走到名為＂Times＂的商店旁時，Alex被櫥窗裡十數個時鐘所吸引，上面的數字均被不同單詞取代，有＂極度危險＂、＂安全＂的家庭系列，還有＂幸運＂、＂倒霉＂，以及中央以＂Love＂金字裝飾的時鐘，上面標注著＂被暗戀＂、＂熱戀＂、＂單身＂、＂分手＂、＂新婚＂等等不同的情感狀態，時針和秒針以不尋常的瘋狂速度在這些時鐘面上劃動著。

「也許你會需要一個。」Maggie笑著指向時鐘＂Love＂。「上面的符咒陣可以連結一個或以上的主人，將主人們的心情或狀態忠實地反映在時鐘上－－我很好奇若是你，時鐘的針會指向哪個狀態……＂被暗戀＂？」

Alex紅著臉白了Maggie一眼，並無接話，胡亂點了前面一個商店。  
「前面長得跟綠山牆似的是甚麼店」？

「那是＂綠山牆的安妮＂，專門販賣魔法植物的。」Maggie指向大道右側一幢與別不同的白色典雅建築。「但那才是我們今天的目的地－－新開張的魔法甜品店＂獨角獸的螺旋角＂。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「歡迎光臨＂獨角獸的螺旋角＂！」穿著素雅白袍的亞裔臉孔侍者引領著Maggie和Alex進入餐廳。「Sawyer，訂座兩位。」Maggie報上姓氏，侍者便帶她們到了更安靜的二樓，這裡的卡座均以垂地的素雅粉色幕簾遮蓋著。

Maggie為她撩撥起幕簾，Alex坐進了卡座。待客人安坐好後，侍者才抽出魔杖，朝光滑的桌面一點，中英版本菜單便在桌面彈跳出，仿佛天生就被刻在上面似的。

「若需要點單，請告知＂獨角獸＂。」侍者指向桌旁的獨角獸首的立體雕塑，然後退了出卡座，為她們拉好了幕簾。

「……要怎樣告知這隻獨角獸？」看桌上菜點的途中，Alex忍不住小聲問。  
「你想好點甚麼了嗎？」Maggie手臂支在桌上，左手撐著臉笑問。

Alex的注意再度放在菜單上，這裡的甜品菜單富有亞洲風味，大部份都是她沒聽過的。  
「呃，這個＂酒釀丸子＂？聽起來跟要加入酒做的蘇塞特可麗餅差不多？嗯，我想再點一個聽上去比較熟悉的……草莓千層酥。」  
「好。」Maggie抽出魔杖，「我示范給你看，別眨眼哦。」

Maggie魔杖點於獨角獸首的雕像，點點白光亮起。  
一把清麗的女聲從獨角獸像裡響起。  
「日安，客人，想點甚麼甜品呢？」

「一份酒釀丸子、草莓千層酥、一碗紅豆雙皮奶和雜果大菜糕。」  
「謝謝惠顧，你們的餐點隨後送到。」

Maggie放下魔杖，朝目瞪口呆的Alex取笑道。  
「你真的是沒有眨眼嗎？」  
「甚麼叫……algal jelly？加上雜果的果凍？」  
「類似吧，大菜糕是一種很有嚼勁口感的果凍。」Maggie收起魔杖。「你喜歡的話，我可以分你一點。」

光潔的桌面突然發出微弱的白光，上面的文字菜單消失了，回復了原貌，而桌面卻出現了四道甜點。

Maggie拎起餐匙，率先品嚐了那份紅豆雙皮奶。「嗯，很不錯。」  
「這是加上了紅豆的奶凍嗎？看上去像是日式甜品。」  
「這可是中國風味的甜品。」Maggie將潔白滑溜的雙皮奶送入口中，閉起眼享受著這份美食。「嗯，很甜，很滑。」Maggie狡黠地睜開眼，「不過還不夠你的膚色這麼白。」  
「Oh, shut up.」Alex對她的恭維哭笑不得，唯有專心開始嚐起自己的千層酥。  
「嗯，千層酥很棒。」Alex將那數顆小丸子用瓷匙送入口中，「哦，太神奇了，有股甜甜的酒味。」

「你確定你不會喝醉？」  
「這是大白天，只有這麼一點點酒，當然不會。」  
「我倒想看看你真正喝醉時的樣子。」  
「那我想你會失望。」Alex反擊，「不信的話，下次你可以挑戰我試試。」  
「我只是想看你喝醉時的可愛樣子，不過看到現在的你就足夠了。」Maggie捻起柔軟的白餐巾，冷不防伸向了Alex的嘴角，Alex愣了，任由她為自己輕拭嘴角。

「酥餅屑。」Maggie放下餐巾，只是笑笑，然後繼續吃那份雙皮奶。  
Alex覺得臉上紅暈已經蔓延到脖部，她整個脊樑都激動地發熱。

不，這肯定只是酒釀丸子裡的酒精效果！

「昨晚從Kara的短信裡……我才知道，你的姨媽原來是魔法世界報章＂焦點報＂的幕後大老板？」  
「咳。」Maggie並不知道此事，唯有尷尬地抿起桌上的一杯清水。  
「Well，看來Cat很信任Kara。其實我偶爾都會去Catco拜訪的，你放心，我會順便探看你妹妹，確保Cat沒有欺負她。」  
「你姨媽看起來是位公事公辦的精明總裁，我想她懂得分寸的。」  
Alex其實只是擔心這位過份精明的女總裁會令Kara的身份暴露而已。  
「Kara需要社會的歷練，我很高興她第一家加入的公司居然是Catco這種全球性媒體集團，這對她將來的職業發展肯定很有幫助。」Alex的話鋒突然一轉。「說起來，你沒有跟我解釋過，為甚麼你和你姨媽的關係會這麼親密？是因為你的父母都不在國民城居住，所以她才格外照顧你嗎？」

「Well，自我母親十年前逝去後，我最親近的人就是Cat了。」  
「我很抱歉－－」  
「謝謝。」Maggie溫和地笑笑，並不介意和Alex分享自己的傷痛。「那時候我在讀伊法魔尼五年級，離畢業還有三年－－我們和英國的巫師不一樣，我們十八歲才畢業成年，他們是十七歲。畢業的時候，我因為……與父親在職業選擇上有分歧，就搬到國民城投靠姨媽了。」

「所以你父親不住在國民城？」  
「他是伊法魔尼的符咒學教授，一直住在東岸。」Maggie抱怨地說，「東岸的北邊實在太冷了。」  
「我以為你們都會用保暖咒取暖。」Alex歪頭回憶，「小時候Kara就經常在冬天這樣做，在我們的被窩裡。」

Maggie想像著那個金髮小女巫鑽進黑髮姐姐被窩的畫面，不禁覺得暖心。  
「你們的感情真好。小時候媽媽忙著工作，父親就日夜扎在學術中，沒有兄弟姊妹的我，可以說是自己長大的。」  
「你媽媽的工作是－－？」  
「哦，她那時候被調升到鹽湖城裡當傲羅處處長，是那年代裡第一位女傲羅處處長，也是最年輕的……」  
「Wow！你的母親相當於我們這邊的警察局局長？真厲害！」Alex將千層酥上的草莓送入口中。「對了，你還沒有跟我詳細說過你的工作，是甚麼樣的保安工作呢？」

Maggie突然恍神，看著Alex那顆啜咬在唇間的草莓，不知覺地緩緩深呼吸，完全無留意Alex剛才所問的爆炸性問題。

「Maggie，Maggie？」  
「抱歉，你剛才問我甚麼？」

Alex有些奇怪，不明白為甚麼Maggie盯著自己恍神。  
她終於將草莓嚼碎吞咽。  
「我是問，你的工作，你那份保安工作。」

「呃，哦，對……」Maggie咬著唇低頭，意識到自己犯了一個極其嚴重的錯誤。

「Alex，其實是這樣的。」Maggie抬頭正色。  
「我的工作性質是……保密的。所以，請你原諒我一開始沒說實話。畢竟那時候我不知道……你知道我是女巫。」Maggie愈說愈緊張，不由加快了解釋的速度。「我今天約你出來，也是希望解釋給你知道，因為我希望我們的關係裡不再藏有甚麼……隱瞞，呃，我想有一個比較正式的關係。而如果要將我們將關係推前一步的話，我就要向你坦白，我的意思是，我的工作不是保安……」

Alex被Maggie這番話弄得雲里雲霧，根本沒聽明白多少－－她有意暫時忽略了＂將關係推前一步＂那句話。  
「你不是當保安工作的話，那你的職業是……」

Maggie緊張地吞嚥著口水，準備開口說出實話。  
「其實我是……」

地板突然一陣微晃震動，兩人扶著桌子。  
Maggie馬上拔出魔杖作警戒，她撩起白色幕簾，發現其他卡座的客人也紛紛探頭。  
侍者匆忙地上樓，朝眾客人欠身。  
「似乎是連接著第七大道外的唐人街發生了些意外，為安全起見，請各位客人留在這裡，以策安全。」

「是股魔法波動－－我想不是普通的莫魔意外，你留在這裡，哪裡都不要去，我去看看。」  
Maggie匆匆從錢包裡掏出卓鍋，塞進侍者手裡。

「但是－－」Alex急得站了起身。  
「抱歉，這是我的職責。」Maggie將錢付好後，回身將Alex扶著坐下，雙手握著她的肩。  
「Maggie……」Alex隱約有股不祥之感。  
「我是……我是名傲羅，我必須要去。」Maggie輕輕傾身，在Alex耳邊輕喃。「對不起，等我回來，我會解釋。」

女巫說罷，跟旋風般匆匆消失在二樓的梯間。

又是一陣微微的晃動，其他巫師客人發出了驚叫，只有Alex留下原座，消化著這個她從來沒有設想過的事實。

Maggie Sawyer是名傲羅。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

彩虹旗飛揚的唐人街上，人群正尖叫著驚慌逃跑。  
六個黑色身影飄浮在上空，六根細長的木棍，像引火棒一樣，在空中輕揮，旗幟、人們的紙板及其他雜物都馬上燃燒起來。

「黑巫師？」  
由於第七大道裡禁止使用消影術，Maggie只得經過百米長跑，在出了地下室小巷入口後，才通過消影術趕到了火光熊熊的唐人街大道上。

已經有好些年頭沒看到過膽敢在莫魔世界裡用黑魔法的黑巫師了。  
就連紐約的巫師黑幫們，也一致地無聲約定，絕不會在眾目睽睽的莫魔世界下發動大規模的幫派互毆。

經過了四百年前賽倫女巫審判案的慘劇後，魔法世界的保密協定，曾達到了前所未有的嚴格。直到近代以來，莫魔世界除了盛行對魔幻或科幻故事的暢想，亦因為科技猛進，再不會再有莫魔相信那些傳說中的魔法故事是真實的，魔法世界才漸漸放鬆了警惕，認定暴露的可能性和危險性已大大減低。

Maggie緊攥著魔杖。  
這班混帳的黑巫師，不僅暴露魔法世界，還試圖殺害這麼多無辜的莫魔－－這明明是一場令人驕傲的慶祝活動……

「放、下、武、器！」  
Maggie猛然驅動全身的魔力，施展她最傲人的水系高階魔法。  
漫天降下一陣來勢洶洶的雨點，將某部份火勢不強的火焰澆滅。

那六名飄浮在空中的黑巫師整齊地低頭，Maggie內心打了個咯蹬。  
這些人都戴著黑色面具！

就像過往，那場曾經橫掃英國魔法界的戰爭……

代表著攻擊性焰系魔法的六束黃光朝Maggie擊來，Maggie的身影在原地消影，黃光擊破了她原地身後的商鋪，發出熊熊的火光。

Maggie現影在街道的另外一邊，身影甫未站定，她手中的魔杖就已是一揮！  
「華爾法啵拉－－凝！」  
這是需要唸出咒語才能實現全部魔法威力的高階魔法。  
冰藍色的光芒如鐳射光從杖尖脫手而出。  
接下來的兩秒，青紫色的光束和強大的紅光－－這是Maggie向Lena習來的拉丁系束縛魔咒＂Purpura vinctum＂，以及傲羅最常用的繳械咒，兩道魔咒緊隨於冰藍光束，擊向了天空上的黑巫師們。

前後三道魔咒的發出時間，皆在三秒之中完成。

這是Maggie得以用傲人成績通過S.G.D.C.超級評測以及紐約傲羅嚴酷訓練的秘訣。  
她承繼了母親Samantha Grant家族的秘技，普通的巫師難以達到在三秒中瞬發三道魔咒，但Grant家族的後代卻可以。

難怪Grant家族世代都訓練出以戰鬥為生的子嗣。  
Maggie也不會例外。

六名黑巫師甚有默契地於空中散開，避開冰藍色的魔咒在空中幻化出來的一片冰刃。  
然而，這片冰刃卻甚有靈性地追擊著轉變方向的黑巫師們，逼得黑巫師們揮手化出黑霧，將冰刃紛紛擊碎。

緊隨其後的束縛咒擊中其中一位黑巫師，黑影於半空掙扎地跌到地面上，消失不見－－對方用了消影術。而剩下的那道強大紅光，卻令另外一位黑巫師繳了械，那柄魔杖直直地從對方手中脫落－－「速速前！」Maggie俐落地在黑巫師並無停歇的攻擊中，抽空發射魔咒，對方跌落地上的魔杖隨即朝她飛來，被握於手心。

那位失去魔杖的黑巫師也隨之然消影。

在這場只有十秒的戰鬥回合中，兩名黑巫師都被Maggie的魔咒擊中－－選擇了消影逃開！

「你們這班污染大地的螞蟻！血統中的卑賤者！」  
剩下的四名黑巫師跟發瘋似的，開始對大街上的人群作瘋狂報復，各道攻擊性的咒語，劃開了人們脆弱的血肉。在仍未熄滅的焰火中，莫魔們倒地淌血，驚恐地泣叫求救。

「我們將代表偉大的血統，肅清沒有魔法血統的＂低等人類＂！這是肅清者（Scourers）對你們的最後警告－－－」

在如血雨般的密集魔咒下，Maggie不得不連續三次消影，尋找遮擋物避開攻擊。  
「可惡！」  
Maggie咬著牙伏在地上，試圖在被煙霧重重籠罩的街道上搜尋出一個有利的反擊角度。

她氣得差點要罵出粗口，媽的，那些可以讓人隨意飄浮在空中的黑魔法難道不算作弊嗎？  
不過，飄在空中也意味著這些人，有三百六十度的角度可供人攻擊！

Maggie消影至一個更適合攻擊的角度後，便朝天空上的四個黑巫師發出偷襲。  
「Stupefy！」又一位黑巫師被她擊中，另一位黑巫師於空中俯衝，接住了被擊昏的同伴後消影離開。

很好，這下子，她只剩兩位黑巫師要對付了。

「束手就擒吧！」Maggie從藏身處出來，舉高魔杖再次向黑巫師還擊。  
一聲哭泣卻突然打亂了Maggie的攻擊節奏，Maggie狼狽地閃開了魔咒，甩了一記護心咒到遠處的角落－－那是個才十一二歲的孩子，正抱著自己流血不止的手哭泣。

「不要緊，有我在。」一個眼熟的人影突然衝向了孩子，將對方抱起，然後匆匆在魔咒的光芒中閃避，想跑回被擊碎了一半的牆身後。

「Alex！」Maggie差點連呼吸都忘了，但剩下的另外一位黑巫師又向她發起攻擊，她根本無法分心－－－「Alex，跑！」

Alex將孩子藏在牆後，但藏身空間太小，她整個人都暴露在牆身之外。為了避開攻擊，她只好又以百米衝刺的速度在大街上沒命逃跑。

「該死的！」Maggie盡力地朝Alex的方向甩了一記護心咒，但由於距離太遠，自己又無法消影過去保護對方。「Alex，伏下！」

「住手！！！」一陣被＂聲音洪亮＂加強的怒吼從天上而降，標誌性的眩目白光令在場所有人緊閉著雙眼，這個熟悉的魔咒運用方式，顯然又是那位＂白面具＂。

Maggie憑藉出色的身手，緊閉著眼睛，朝記憶中的Alex的方位奔去。  
「Alex！」

「不！」此時Maggie突然聽到Alex慘叫了一聲。  
Maggie不明所以地直直撞上了一道透明的屏障，被反擊力作用撞開至地上。

Maggie睜開眼睛，天上的那兩位黑巫師已經降到地面上，狼狽地用一道又一道的屏障咒擋開眼前五彩七色的魔咒。

Maggie眼睛睜得大大，不敢相信這才是白面具女孩的真正實力。  
那個穿著白袍、戴著白面具的身影，正牢牢地擋在坐在地上的Alex身前。

宛如突然降世的強大白魔法師。

白面具女孩左手揮舞著，發出一道又一道魔咒，右手卻無力地垂下，右肩上血如泉般湧出，將半邊身白袍染成了矚目的紅色。

Maggie摸著這道透明而堅實的魔法屏障，它足足有四五米范圍這麼大，牢牢地將Alex連同白面具女孩保護著－－這應該是在白面具擋在Alex身前，中了那道切割咒之後才佈下的防衛圈。

Maggie爬起身，繞道側邊，舉起魔杖加入戰鬥，大概是因為白面具的魔法過於強橫，剩下來的兩名黑巫師沒能堅持戰鬥很久，便狼狽消影逃跑。

「你沒事吧！」  
Maggie氣喘喘地轉身，欲查看Alex的狀況。  
在短時間消耗巨大的魔法能量，令她有些頭暈轉向，這已經是她的全盛戰鬥模式了。強大的魔法耗費代表她需要更多時間進行體力恢復。

圍在Alex和白面具身邊的那道透明屏障已經消失，Alex正牢牢按著白面具右肩上的傷口，使勁為她止血，但白面具只是搖搖頭，輕輕揮手，不少倒在街頭上的莫魔傷者，紛紛不明狀況地站起身，神奇地掩著自己身上那漸漸癒合的傷口。

更有些人，醒目地瞥向Maggie這方向－－指著這位醒目的白袍者。

Maggie忍著疲倦，在可視野范圍裡給這些莫魔分別下記憶咒和昏睡咒。

「這是道魔咒傷害，你最好……」  
Maggie走近，這才看到白面具女孩正忿怒地瞪著自己，仿佛造成這麼大禍害的人是她。  
「你不該帶她來的。」白面具冷冷地指責。  
「甚麼？」Maggie摸不著頭腦，但看到白面具女孩正緊緊靠在Alex身上，她的憤怒亦如瀑布般噴射而出。「Alex，你真的認識她？」  
「現在要做的事情是為她止血！」Alex擔憂地看著白面具。  
「我可以……」Maggie試圖伸出援手。  
「我不用你來幫我！」白面具用那隻活動自如的左手，將Alex攬緊了些。「Alex，我們走。」

她喊她Alex！？  
Maggie嘗試鎮定自己大腦裡決堤的情緒。

「天啊，發生了甚麼－－」  
Lena Luthor突然現影至唐人街大道的中央。  
她急步奔到對峙的三人中間，左右看看，試圖在忿忿不平的Maggie與一臉冷然的白面具身上理解這一切。

「白面具小姐……？」Lena舉起魔杖，Alex還沒來得及阻止，便見白光從這位黑髮女巫魔杖尖頂柔柔噴出，飄向了白面具的右肩。「你還好嗎？」  
「血止住了。」Dr Danvers檢查著白面具的傷口。  
「你也在現場……Boss？我在傲羅處裡聽到電台裡的緊急呼喚便趕過來了。」  
Lena站在Maggie身前，完全擋住了Maggie的視線。

「先別管這個。」Maggie試圖同時履行自己的職責以及情感上的選擇。  
「白面具，上次的展覽館事件，我們需要你回去協助調查。」  
「真好笑，你沒權利要我留下。」白面具轉頭，「Alex，我們走。」  
「你要跟她走？」Maggie覺得自己處於魔法失控的邊緣。  
「Boss，你冷靜些……」礙事的Luthor再一次擋在自己面前，這次Maggie絕對知道她是故意的！  
「你先走，這裡也許還有傷者……」Alex搖頭。  
「其他傲羅快到場了，他們會消除你的記憶！」白面具的眼神再次飄到Maggie身上。  
「她是我的約會對像，我會保護她！！」Maggie的話衝口而出，Lena用一種難掩驚訝與讚賞的的眼神看著自己。  
「我說了，你先回去，乖。」Alex用哄孩子的語氣跟白面具說話，Maggie腦中閃過一陣熟悉，卻抓不住這陣感覺的具體。

「喂，等等！」Maggie試圖抗議。  
白面具沒有再看Maggie一眼，給了Alex一個可憐兮兮的眼神後就消影離開。  
「白面具！」

「Miss Sawyer，你想留在這裡跟你的傲羅同伴收拾殘局，還是……履行你約會的義務，將我安全送回去？」一手血污的Alex無所謂地將血擦在皮衣上，用毫無表情的神色詢問著自己。

想發火卻最終啞火的傲羅Maggie，最終悻悻地交代手下。  
「Luthor，向待會趕來的傲羅和除憶師報告－－莫魔們的記憶我已經處理好，再次檢查，沒問題後可撒消警戒……以及，我和你都是在莫魔們的記憶中得知是白面具救了他們。我們……從來沒和白面具正面交鋒過。」

「知道了，Boss。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

曉得莫魔的體質不適合作距離的消影移動，Maggie帶著一身戰鬥後的疲憊，陪Alex坐進汽車，逆著黃昏時人們下班的車流回程。

十多分鐘的車程中，兩人沉默無語，直到汽車停泊在公寓樓下。  
「所以，你認識白面具。」  
「而你是位傲羅。」  
Alex解開了安全帶，手仍然搭在方向盤上。  
「她是位朋友，我為了保護她的身份，所以在那些傲羅除憶師來到醫院的時候，必須假裝假憶都被消除。」  
「就連你妹妹都騙過了？」  
「白面具……也認識我妹妹。」Alex勉強解釋道，某程度上她這樣說也不算撒謊。  
「好吧……」Maggie鬱悶地回答。「所以，這就是結束了？」  
「甚麼結束了？」  
「我和你的約會。」Maggie忍住不快。「既然你和白面具……」  
「我和她怎麼了？」  
「她不要性命地拯救你。」  
「那並不代表……」Alex笑了出來，「Maggie Sawyer，我的約會對像是你，你還不明白嗎？」  
Maggie坐在車廂著，不明白為甚麼Alex露出笑容。  
「我不明白……她難道不是…？」  
「她只是我的朋友，就這樣，其他的，比如她的真實身份，我都不能回答你。」  
Alex突然俯身探了過來，緩緩靠近Maggie的肩，Maggie沒有動彈。  
Alex在Maggie耳邊喃呢著，嘴裡噴出的熱氣令Maggie心頭癢癢的－－「謝謝你……今天的你，是位英雄。」突然，繃緊的安全帶被解開，溫熱的唇貼在了Maggie頰上。

「我原諒了你。」  
Alex重新坐直在駕駛座上。  
「「哈？？」  
「你是位傲羅，而我是位法醫。」Alex傾頭淺笑，「我想，我們可以繼續約會下去……不行嗎？」  
Maggie深呼吸，又緩緩吁出一口長氣。  
「可以，我認為……沒問題。至於白面具的問題，我不會再逼你回答。」

「用這樣的條件交換的話，我覺得自己可以用別的方式回報你。」Alex這樣建議。「尤里斯的案子，既然你是傲羅，你一定想查清真相，我也是。而我可以給你法醫上的幫助。」

「你願意，幫我查案？」  
「是的，說是幫助你也好，又或者是你對我的補償也好，我想參與這案件。」  
聽著Alex的建議，思考再三後，Maggie終於點頭答應。

兩人走出車廂。  
Maggie站在車旁，目送著Alex步向公寓。

「還有，我很高興今天你沒有受傷……」  
Alex臨關上公寓大門前，轉身向Maggie喊道。  
「晚安。」

「晚安。」Maggie看著人影消失在門外。

對誰來說，這都是需要消化不少信息的一天。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

甩出幾個魔咒後，再次潔白如新的白袍被Kara藏在了衣櫃。  
在黃昏斜照中愣神的Kara，敏感地察覺到床上的魔法異動，她轉過身拿起床上那塊雙向鏡。

「Kara？」鏡裡映著Lena略顯焦急的臉色。「你沒事了吧？」  
「我沒事……那道治療魔咒，謝謝你。」  
Kara掩著那癒合得徹底的右肩。  
「那就好……」Lena在那邊鬆了一口氣。「那位被你喚做Alex的……她不是女巫？」  
「是的，她是位莫魔。」Kara疲憊地癱在床上，舉著鏡子。就算天賦異禀，Kara也始終是人，她實在消耗了不少魔力。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我只是在猜……」Lena小心翼翼地問，「我不是想打探隱私，只是，她看起來似你的親人。」  
「我們－－長得一點都不像。」Kara笑了一笑，又嘆口氣。「你的直覺很準確，她是我沒血緣關係的姐姐。」  
「The way she looks at you...」Lena解釋，「和她看向Maggie時的截然不同。」  
「And…Maggie是你的同事。」Kara按住微疼的太陽穴，「可惡的梅林，我終於知道我漏了些甚麼沒想起，我居然沒及早發現那個想騙我姐姐的女巫是……」  
「抱歉，我也……」

「Kara？！」  
門外傳來了Alex的叫喚聲。  
「下次再聊。」Kara閃速關掉雙向鏡，藏在包裡，及時重新以平躺床上的姿態，迎接進房的Alex。

「傷口都處理好了？」Alex坐上床，正想給Kara檢查，Kara卻在床上翻身 避開她。  
「我沒事。」

「Kara。」Alex嘆氣，乾脆在床上緊緊擁著了Kara不撒手。  
「如果困了，累了，你可以直接睡在我懷裡。」

「你跟那個人繼續約會去吧，不用管我。」Kara的確感到睡眼惺松，現在魔法能量嚴重透支的她，急需睡眠來休息，所以現在的她無力反抗Alex。「我看想睡在你懷裡的人是她。」

「Dummy－－但我回家了，現在抱住你的人是我。」Alex開始數落，「今天跟蹤我們約會的人是你，最後衝出來保護我的人也是你。而我亦和Maggie達成了共識，她不會再追問我關於＂白面具＂的消息，你的身份暫時安全。我想，今天的鬧劇也該告一段落了吧？」

「這不是鬧劇。」Kara起身。「如果我來晚一步，那些人很有可能會對你……」  
「Maggie很厲害。」  
「但她也差點救不到你！」  
「但你來了。」

Alex雙手揉著Kara的金髮，將半推半就的Kara拉入被窩。  
「別再生悶氣了，好嗎，Kara？」

「如果今晚會有鍋貼……還有巧克力冰淇淋的話……」Kara打了個響亮的呵欠。「也許我可以停止生氣。」  
「快睡吧，在晚餐進行前你有兩小時的補眠時間－－而且，我不相信你夢裡都會對我生氣。」

Alex替Kara壓好了被子，然後側躺在被子上，跟小時候哄孩子似的，將Kara連人帶被，半擁著在懷裡。

「今天你辛苦了。」Alex在Kara髮上輕吻。  
「記住……鍋貼……」Kara嘟嚷著進入了夢鄉。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	9. 第四章：阿伽門農之杖（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：將最甜蜜最重要的sanvers放到了下篇……上篇其實是本來第三章結尾的姊妹吵架……但上星期寫不完了就順延了……hoho好想快點寫完結尾放下篇的sanvers吻戲！！！

第四章　阿伽門農之杖（上）

 

昨晚的三大盤鍋貼和巧克力冰淇淋雖然填飽了金髮女巫的胃，但這仍然沒阻止她在美夢中扑向更多美食。

 

與橄欖油一起冒出滋滋油香的香草烤肉、那盤巨大龍蝦正發出令人饑腸轆轆的致命香氣，哦，還有女巫最不能割舍的Pancakes……牛油在溢滿蛋香的煎餅上融成金黃色，與蜜糖和果醬混在一起共舞。

 

Kara很肯定，在她被一聲巨響吵醒之前，自己正與揮舞著的龍蝦巨鉗哄搶那盤堆成了十層Pancakes。

 

「My pancakes！」Kara醒來，發現這裡並不是自己的睡房，她正坐在Alex的床上，被子有一半跌到地上，另一半緊緊纏著自己的右腿。女巫輕輕揮手，那條被纏扭得變形的被子鬆開了自己，整齊貼伏地疊回床上。「Alex？」

 

糟了，她完全想不起來自己為甚麼會在Alex的床上……

頭很疼，哦，那是因為昨晚Kara吃完三大盤鍋貼後，被喝嗨的Alex灌了一整瓶紅酒……

Kara抱著酸痛的頭，打算到自己房裡的藥草小櫃裡，找出那劑用以解酒的月見草牛奶，甫進房裡，卻驚見攤開的報紙完全擋去了那個坐在床尾的人影。

 

「Alex？你不去上班嗎？」

一下奇異的動物喊聲吸引了睡眼惺忪的金髮女巫。

＂嗚咕！嗚咕嗚咕！”

Kara終於把眼睛睜大，那隻來送報紙的雪鴞正朝床上的Alex憤怒地嚎叫。

女巫連忙將關得緊閉的窗戶打開，好讓這隻高傲的雪鴞張爪飛舞地朝窗外飛走。

「怎麼回事？Alex？？哈囉，你被下了定身咒嗎？」

「如果可以，我希望來一打昏睡咒。」

 

報紙緩緩放下，露出了Alex毫無表情的臉，她早已梳洗打扮好，穿著平日上班的裝束。

「看，我的妹妹要出名了－－－＂英雄之心－白面具女孩專訪＂。」

Alex重重地將報紙一疊，塞到Kara手裡。

Kara下巴差點跌出，她吃驚地凝視著報章的頭條。

 

等等－－Cat有說過今天就登報嗎？？

Kara大腦一片空白。

 

焦點報平日只會送報到Kara房中，前天當她下定決心要接受訪問時，早就想好到時候要在房門佈上一打忽略咒，好讓Alex不會冒失遇上這隻來送報的貓頭鷹。

 

然而因為昨晚直接喝斷片了，Kara完完全全忘記了這件事。

「等等，Alex，為甚麼我睡在了你的床上？？」

Kara的腦袋漿成了一團，她決定跳到造成今天事故的醉酒夜開始問起。

「你忘了？」

「我只記得你很生氣的開始灌我喝紅酒……」

「因為你把三大盤鍋貼和冰淇淋全吃光了，一點兒都沒留給我。」

「呃……」

「然後喝醉了以後，你開始耍賴跳到浴室開著花灑跳舞，我不得不花半小時擦乾你，再將你塞到被裡，但你堅持不懈地跳上了我的床。」

「Alex……」

「所以我唯有睡到你房間去。結果，今早貓頭鷹就送來報紙，上面有你的專訪。」

「Alex，你冷靜……」Kara面有難色。「你聽我解釋……」

「我馬上就要遲到了。」Alex頭也不回地出了房門。「直到我下班回來前，你還有八九個小時好好想一下怎樣跟我解釋。」

 

大門重重地甩上，嚇得金髮女巫身軀一震。

「可惡的報紙！！！」

Kara懊惱地大喊。

 

糟糕了，這次Alex是真生氣了……

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「恭喜你，Sawyer.」

Maggie花了半個小時閱畢了今晨焦點報的驚天頭條專訪後，一個高個子男巫便紓尊降貴地來到了地下室，將一紙調令拿給自己。

「處長決定由今天起將你調到傲羅二隊。」男巫開始不著邊際地吹捧Maggie，「不愧是大名鼎鼎Professor Sawyer的女兒，不管是符咒還是防禦術都使得棒極了。林肯公園廣場騷亂，還有昨天的唐人街針對莫魔的襲擊……」

「Thanks, good day.」Maggie臭著臉抽出那張調令，下了逐客令。

 

終於重回傲羅前線的Maggie，此刻卻毫無半點歡喜。

待男巫走了以後，Maggie才魔杖輕揮，一張紙條被解開了隱形狀態，重新現形在桌上。

那是張一早便出現在她枱上的神秘紙條，沒上款、沒下款，是用標準打字機打成的，無法追蹤字跡來源。

Maggie緊蹙著眉看著紙條內容，過了好一會兒，她才又輕點魔杖。

 

地下室裡屬於Maggie的物品緩緩飛出，落到地上的紙箱。而鎖在抽屜裡的＂尤里斯案件檔案＂亦直直地朝她飛來。

 

Maggie將檔案袋抱在懷裡，環顧著地下室一周。不經不覺，原來她已待了在這裡有半個多月了。

「吼吼燒。」

Maggie不帶感情地唸出咒語，那張桌上的紙條燃燒了起來，一點一滴地將上面的內容燃成灰燼。

 

＂Do not trust a Luthor.＂

這就是紙條上的內容。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「你的朋友是位英雄。」Maggie平鋪直述地說，語中不卑不亢，並無特殊的諷刺意思。「我知道我姨媽是很神通廣大－－作為一個莫魔。但我沒想過Cat居然說服了你的朋友白面具去接受採訪。」

 

「是的，我也沒想過。」Alex正迎著黃昏日落開車，她朝開了免提的電話回答道。「這完全出乎我意料之外。」

 

作為法醫，這仍然是忙碌的一天，其他案件的Autopsy及報告的撰寫，佔據了她大量的時間，以致她不得不暫時將那三宗連環殺手案及尤里斯案擱到一邊。

 

更別說，Alex還得回家面對那令她頭疼的＂英雄＂妹妹。

 

「雖然我不能百分百理解她的動機……包括接受採訪和隱瞞身份。」免提裡繼續傳出了Maggie的聲音。「但我得說，＂白面具＂的確是位好女巫，尤其她說的那句＂不會允許一條生命在我眼前逝去＂，但我就是不明白為甚麼她不能乖乖當個治療師？」

Maggie的態度令Alex有些意外，她沒想過Maggie居然會為＂白面具＂說話。。

 

Alex那張板了一整天的臉有所鬆動。

「你確定你要和我探討一個女巫的職業選擇？」

「你也是位醫生啊。」電話那邊的聲音沒正經地笑了一下。「Well, except for, you are a hot doctor.」

「Oh shut up...」Alex也笑了。

「周五晚上你有空嗎？我這裡有瓶很棒的Johnnie Walker。」

「噢，對的，抱歉，上次我臨時取消了晚餐……」

「我和這瓶酒還在我公寓裡等你，放心。」Maggie補充道。「是Blue Label的哦。」

「那你身上的label是甚麼顏色的？」汽車泊進公寓樓下的車位，Alex拔出車鑰匙，大膽地調戲電話另一邊的黑髮傲羅。

「你希望是甚麼顏色的？」

「我喜歡黑色。」

「很好，那我知道我要挑選哪款內衣了。」Maggie低沉著嗓音回答。「See you around, Danvers.」

 

關上車門，Alex仰看著國民城平地底上的夕陽。

天際間那一片火燒雲，就如同此刻Alex的臉色。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「我，我買了啤酒，要喝嗎？」

金髮女巫坐立不安，指著桌上兩罐啤酒，緊張地推著眼鏡。

「好。」

在樓下待了十幾分鐘，好讓自己滾燙的臉色恢復正常的Alex，進了客廳後，放下公事包，坐到Kara旁邊。

Alex清脆俐落地打開勾環，灌了一口啤酒。

「你想先從哪裡開始解釋？」

 

「我是……被逼做這個採訪的。」Kara閉著眼睛，決定長痛不如短痛。「Cat Grant知道我的真實身份，還有Catco人事部剛剛打來要我明天去上班！！」

 

Cat Grant？是那個女人威脅Kara去做採訪的？

Alex挑眉。

「那份工作，媒體助理，你也是被逼接受的嗎？」

「呃，那倒不是……我去面試的時候，我還不知道她知道我是…」Kara期期艾艾解釋著。

「你現在還打算去Catco上班？任由一個手中拿著你把柄的人做你的上司？」  
「呃，但我的確也是想進Catco工作……」Kara苦惱低頭。「起碼，我也算踏進了國民城的一家報紙。」

「只有巫師女巫才會訂閱的報紙、處於Cat Grant控制下的焦點報。Kara，你的才能足夠讓你去其他媒體公司工作，你不用非得要跟著Cat Grant打工。」

「那只是工作而已！」Kara不明為甚麼談話歪到了自己的工作上。「Cat答應過我接受採訪，她就保守我的秘密。你不信任她，卻可以信任Cat的外甥女Maggie？」

「這件事和Maggie Sawyer沒關係。」Alex冷靜回道。

「對，只不過是你一直跟她約會而已，對吧？」Kara不快地說。

 

「總之，我不同意你去Catco上班。」

「我是不是去那裡上班，Cat也可以照樣威脅我，反正她都已經知道了，我也不在意這些。」Kara反駁。「你只是用萬能的藉口和理由，說＂害怕我有危險＂，但你也忘了，你身為一個莫魔去調查尤里斯的案件，比我還要兇險！你知道巫師世界到底有多危險嗎？難道昨天唐人街的事你還沒有學到教訓？關鍵時刻，只有我出來救你，而不是反過來！」

 

Alex的臉色變得煞白，她猛然站起身。

「Kara，你忘記你在採訪裡說過的話了？＂其他人只要做福人類，也可以是英雄＂？」

「你是我的姊姊，我只是不希望你受到傷害！」Kara倔強地說，「巫師世界的危險，就留給我們去對付就可以了。」

「That’s it？」Alex笑起來，「這就是你一直以來看待我的方式？我是名莫魔，我沒魔力，我不會巫術，所以我不配插入你們世界的事務？」

「不，Alex！」

「很好，那我可以和Maggie聯手調查這個橫跨兩個世界作案的連環殺手，將這個黑巫師抓住。」Alex再也沒忍住。「而你，可以繼續去當你的白面具，去救其他人，而不是我。」

「你要將你的安危放在那個Maggie身上，而不是我？！」

Kara覺得自己有種被背叛、不被信任的感覺，但明明她做的這一切，都只是為了想保護其他人，保護Alex……

 

「你是被愛情衝昏了頭腦，Alex。」Kara說緊握雙拳，她一點兒都不能忍受姐姐的不信任。「我不是三歲小孩了，你不能指導我的人生。」

 

說罷，氣鼓鼓的金髮女巫於原地消影，將自己重重鎖在房間中。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

誠然，Kara完全能理解Alex面對焦點報＂專訪＂時的擔心和怒氣，但對於姊姊的雙重標準，Kara卻無法原諒－－－她接連救過Alex兩次，卻依然跟孩子似的被對方試圖呵護在手，不讓自己去冒險、去合理運用能力………

 

Kara從來都沒要求過Alex可以理解，這種擁有巨大力量卻空手浪費的感覺。

 

她厭倦了偽裝成正常人，討厭被兩個世界夾在中間的感覺，這令Kara覺得她真的只是個普通人。但她不是，她連一位普通的女巫也不是。

 

但這天，Kara乖乖地抱著＂當好一個普通助理＂的想法，到Catco入職－－準確來說，是到焦點報報社報到入職才對。

 

焦點報的辦公室離唐人街並不遠，僅僅相距三個街區。報社隱藏在一棟普通商廈之中的頂樓，這裡普通的升降機並不顯示頂樓第十五層。Kara根據入職通知上的指示，到達地牢一處看起來廢棄了很久的舊式拉閘升降機，用魔杖啟動升降咒，才能到達十五樓的報社。

 

報社外表裝飾與七八十年代的老報沒甚麼不同，相信就算是誤闖進來的莫魔也不會察覺到這是一所魔法世界的報紙。由於Catco於幕後神秘控股，這裡有著跟一般莫魔企業使用的電腦、復印機、電話、飲水機……只是打字機顯得略蒸汽朋克復古，不過仍能與電腦相連。

 

「在這裡，你的職位在我之下，Miss Grant授權你有權力向任何職員獲取他們的工作進度、工作內容，當然，除了報道的保密來源。」焦點報主編布朗小姐將Kara領到一個單獨隔間，她是位將頭髮梳成髮髻的華裔女巫，看起來像某位女子學校的嚴肅女校長。

 

「上面會定期顯示Miss Grant給你的指示。」布朗小姐將一台舊式摺疊手機塞給Kara，「手機設定成所有發出來的短信都是加密的，你只能用這部電話聯繫她，除非是緊急事態，否則我不建議你用短信以外的方式聯繫她。Miss Grant不喜歡被四級或以下的緊急事件所騷擾。」

 

「呃…在這裡，緊急事件分成幾級？」Kara拘謹坐下，開始擺弄著這部手機。

「比如說，林肯公園廣場騷亂、唐人街襲擊……就屬於五級。尤里斯謀殺案、英國魔法部訪美這些，就屬於四級，懂了嗎？」

 

目送布朗小姐走回對面的主編室後，Kara便開始了她第一份工作的一日。無論怎樣，Cat似乎真的只將Kara當成一個普通的媒體助理＂使用＂。加密手機裡傳來的短信指示簡潔而明瞭。Kara每天的恆常工作，就是將任何一條Cat感興趣的魔法世界報道（不限任何一家報紙）進行資料整合，並馬上發到Cat的一個私密工作郵箱，或者乾脆替Cat報告著焦點報中任何一個員工的動向－－這令Kara覺得是位間諜特務，但實際上，Cat只是將她當成是遙控機械臂，通過Kara，Cat可以隨時監察焦點報的任何人。

 

一連五天，Kara的白天被工作擠得滿滿，而晚上，她也為了避免回到家中面對尷尬的空氣，所以選擇每夜都戴著白面具、穿著白袍在外四處消影遊蕩。起先，她只是通過放大聽力來搜尋求救呼叫聲，比如大街上喊著＂抓小偷＂的喊聲、或者是為走失愛貓徹夜尋找的女孩……不管是多小的忙，是莫魔還是巫師，Kara都於彈指即瞬間消影趕到，符咒及記憶咒就像熟練的組合技，令她如魚得水地達到助人且保密的目標。

 

沒過一兩日，Kara便開始膽大了起來，利用夜色的掩蓋穿梭在車禍、火場中救人。Kara愈陷到危險之地，內心便想著Alex會如何生氣和擔心。從一開始的賭氣和僥倖，這場危險遊戲，漸漸變成了Kara眼中的冒險－－用某個著名巫師名言的說法，這是場偉大的冒險！

 

這是Kara命中注定的使命，是她真正活著的證明。

她得承認，這份工作，比起焦點報那份枯燥而安全的助理工作要有意義一百倍。（最大的危險也只是來自Cat於短信用的嘲諷式工作指示）

 

有甚麼比連續三次消影避開鋪天蓋地的子彈要來得刺激和危險？

這需要精密的計算及熟練的消影技巧，萬一消影中意志不堅定，就等著身體部份於消影中被分解吧！

 

徒手將三名持槍匪徒用魔咒撞到金庫裡銅牆鐵壁的白面具女孩，在內心裡默默為自己今天的成績喝采。

 

一分鐘前，她偷聽到警用無線電頻道裡的呼叫，說第三十八街上的銀行響起警報，Kara便馬上消影過去，希望能趕在莫魔警方來到前將事件平息。

 

「去死吧！」早就從身後腳步聲聽出有漏網之魚，Kara連頭都沒回，再次消影。那位負責在金庫外望風的匪徒，扑了個空，馬上持槍警戒著。

 

「見鬼！」他冷汗直流，不敢相信自己遇上這種＂靈異事件＂，怎麼可能會有一個人能在眼前突然沒影消失！？

 

「很遺憾，我不是鬼魂。」Kara的聲音響起，一道昏擊咒便往他身上招呼。待匪徒暈倒後，Kara才解除了＂幻形咒＂，從角落裡走出來。「很好，三分半鐘，創紀錄了……」

 

Kara正要消影離開，放大的聽力聽到外面警笛聲大作，同時夾雜著一把拼命呼救的聲音。

皺眉間，Kara已消影到樓上，從走廊裡走出，只見一個孕婦坐在銀行大廳地上，羊水直流。其他莫魔以為這個戴白面具的長髮女孩是匪徒的同伙，嚇得紛紛退到一邊去。

 

Kara一打記憶咒和迷糊咒便往其他人質招呼過去，然後專心開始照料孕婦。

「放輕鬆，有我在。」

「不…不行了，要出來了！」疼得一直閉起雙眼的孕婦哭喊著，自然沒看到剛才Kara發出魔咒時的亮光。「救我，救我！」

「好，好，你會沒事的。」

 

病人是絕對不適合使用消影術帶離現場的，更別說這是位孕婦了，Kara頭痛地想，但她畢竟不是專業治療師，接生這高難度動作並不在她的專業範疇中啊！！！

 

如果是Alex在場，那她反倒可以…

孕婦一聲尖叫，打斷了Kara的愧疚。

 

「吸氣，呼氣，放輕鬆，跟著我一起……吸……呼！」Kara安慰孕婦的情緒，同時雙手放孕肚上，輕輕釋出白魔法能量，希望穩定著孩子和孕婦的情況。

 

專注於孕婦的Kara，忽略了外面警笛聲大作卻全無動靜的詭異狀況。

就在銀行對面的樓中，有一名狙擊手正按指示埋伏，一旦匪徒拿著鈔票外逃，或者拿著人質出來脅持並要求談判時，他就會扣下扳機。

 

然而，通過玻璃窗戶的監視角度，狙擊手於瞄準鏡中卻目睹了難以用筆墨形容的狀況，一時間，他猶豫是否該向上司報告。

 

一個戴著白面具的長髮女孩，蹲在孕婦身旁，雙手正發出白光……

就像電影中擁有超能力的人一樣。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	10. 第四章：阿伽門農之杖（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：本篇sanvers首次吻戲請各位食用，求評，感謝。我是故意停在生死瞬間的哈哈哈，這樣才夠刺激嘛……放心，下章就是姊妹大和解和SANVERS關係的大躍進……然後劇透的話，就是LENA將會是事件的中心了……
> 
> (哈哈這集SANVERS在警局幽會，KARENA在博物館幽會，刺不刺激呢？）
> 
> 慣例，明天上班才統一校對修錯字。

第四章　阿伽門農之杖（下）

 

略帶慵懶的女聲唱腔在鋼琴伴奏與緩慢的鼓點中低唱著，爵士樂就像異國迷人水煙，放鬆著Alex的身心。Suddenly，她聽到火機打開點燃的＂咔察＂聲，淡淡的玫瑰香氣於空中無形散發，稍稍振奮了這位從加班中脫身匆匆趕來的法醫。

 

Alex從唱片架前轉身，果不其然，那位活得既摩登又復古、會聽爵士亦會用煤氣爐的黑髮傲羅，剛點燃起紫色的香薰燈。

「抱歉，晚餐再一次泡湯了。」Alex帶著歉疚地說。

「沒關係，至少，你還可以試試我準備的提拉米蘇。」

Maggie扶著Alex的肩，領她坐到軟塌塌的布藝沙發上，碟中是精心擺盤過的甜品，散發出咖啡酒的醉香。

 

Alex抿嘴，嘗試從糟糕的加班狀態及心情中逃脫，投入到這場期待已久的evening約會。

 

「不錯。」Alex淺嚐一口，雖然味道令人驚嘆，但她此刻真的完全沒有胃口。

「你看上去……沒這麼滿意？如果做得不好吃，你可以直說。」

Maggie明亮的眼睛令Alex無法拒絕回答。

Maggie放鬆地癱在沙發上，黑色的眼睛不知道為甚麼令Alex突然聯想起夜之女王。她自信的坐姿、關心的眼神，無時無刻都在提醒著Alex，她們之間充滿著可致命的、極具誘惑性的吸引力場。

 

Alex覺得自己是頭冷靜的獵物，一步一步甘心情願地墮進了這甜蜜的陷阱

 

「不……我只是，太累了，我很抱歉。」Alex疲憊地揉揉發酸的眉頭，試圖放鬆乾涸的眼睛。

 

「你聽過這首歌嗎？」Maggie突然話鋒一轉，提醒Alex專心聆聽正要播放的歌曲。「是Norah Jones的《Carry On》。」

「沒有。」

「歌詞是這樣的……Let's just forget, leave it behind.And carry on.If you should find the time to speak.Then speak to me, I'd never keep…」Maggie跟著歌曲輕輕淺唱了起來。

Alex露出了今夜第一個笑容－－疲憊的笑容。

「你唱得很不錯。」

「謝謝。我只是想說。Alex, you could talk to me anything...at anytime.」

 

Maggie坐得更近，她穿著無袖的背心，溫暖的手臂摩擦著自己的上衣，Alex勇敢地迎著黑髮女巫大膽直白的凝視。

 

「I am little bit depress...lately, I am sorry.」

「Don’t be sorry.」Maggie手肘支在沙發上，撐著臉，繼續用撩人的目光在Alex渾身上下游走。「Talk to me , if you want.」

「First.」Alex無所謂地笑笑。「我和Kara整整四五天沒說過一句話了。Second, 我今天灌了三杯特濃咖啡，胃疼得裝不進去其他東西。正確來說，前三四天的加班中，我都是依靠特濃咖啡維生的。所以現在我的心臟跳得該死的快，拜咖啡因所賜。」

是的，咖啡和眼前的女孩正令法醫的心跳加速。

 

「第一件事，是為甚麼呢？至於第二件事，我可以給你一瓶獨活草藥水，這可以緩解胃痛。」

「不了，喝你那瓶蘇格蘭威士忌就足夠了。」Alex拿起那杯早就倒好的金黃色酒液，仰頭喝下。橡木、香料、果脯、雪松、柑橘的香氣滲入她的口腔，回味悠長，瞬間就令Alex清醒了不少。「很棒的酒。」

「這是Cat的珍藏。」Maggie拿走了Alex手上的空杯子，盯得Alex臉火燒了起來－－－好吧，是威士忌令Alex臉紅了。「我很高興你喜歡它。現在告訴我，為甚麼你和Kara吵架了？」

「是冷戰，這是冷戰，就像二次大戰以後的那場冷戰。你在魔法學校有沒唸世界歷史，Maggie，告訴我？他們會教嗎？對，我妹妹是個超級、超級會惹麻煩的小可愛，但她很聰明，她很會討我開心，會撒嬌，會哄回我，所以我們真正吵架的次數不多。Well，這次就是了。」

 

Maggie苦笑著，她沒想過真正喝醉後的Alex這麼會滿嘴跑火車。

居然，意外地可愛呢！

 

「也許我改天可以請教一下Kara，關於怎樣向你撒嬌和哄回你的手段。」Maggie半安慰半試探地將手搭在Alex的膝蓋，柔順的西褲布料摸上去的感覺異常令人著迷。「我很有預感，我可能會需要。」

「你需要？不？你只需要這麼－－盯上我半天。」Alex嘻嘻笑了起來，迅速且流暢地拎起桌上第二杯威士忌，這本來是Maggie的－－Alex仰頭，又一杯威士忌下肚，快到Maggie無法阻止。

「好了，Alex。」Maggie哄孩子般又拿走她的酒杯，這下子桌上再也沒有酒是Alex是觸手可及的了。「回到正題，你和Kara。」

「我們倆姊妹為甚麼吵架？哦，那是因為我不同意她繼續那危險的小工作，她也不同意我的。是不是很簡單？」

 

Alex頭靠在沙發上，愈靠愈歪，終於挨在了Maggie肩上，火熱的軀體貼上Maggie半邊身體。

Maggie一下子燃起來異樣的感覺，不過Maggie盡力挽回了理智，注意力回到了Alex的心事。

 

「危險的工作難道是指……Catco？」

「我不是針對你的姨媽…」Alex拉住了Maggie的手。

Maggie低頭，靠在自己肩上的那雙麥芽焦糖色的眼睛，就這樣近距離睜得大大，看著她。

「……相信我，我只是為了Kara著想，我在意她，我不希望她受到任何傷害。」

 

問號在Maggie內心接連冒出，她完全搞不明白為甚麼Kara進入Catco工作，可能會受到傷害？

「我知道，你只是在乎Kara。」

「對的，我愛Kara，我一直保護著她，這十年以來，你明白嗎？」

「我明白。」Maggie耐心地問，「是Cat跟Kara說過甚麼嗎？？為甚麼你要這麼擔心？」

「我擔心……這一切……尤里斯的案子，可能有一位黑巫師正在獵殺莫魔和巫師……這是連環殺手，Maggie，你處理過連環殺手的案件嗎？這不像電視劇裡這麼容易。追蹤連環殺手，需要耐性，需要證據。」

「對。」Maggie忍不住笑了起來，喝醉的Alex實在太可愛了。她小心翼翼地伸手，替Alex撥開掩到眼睛上的劉海。「我猜，還需要一個美麗而睿智的法醫？」

 

Alex淺笑，手危險地掃著Maggie的大腿根。

「你在說誰？」

Maggie呼吸加重了些，同時暗暗猜想，到底現在的Alex在裝醉的機會到底有多大？

Maggie俯下頭來，愈靠愈近，近得她可以數得清Alex眼睫毛有多少根。

「你說呢？」

Maggie手指緩緩探進了法醫那頭柔順又有彈性的褐髮之中，將她的獵物鎖定在懷中。

她聲音略為嘶啞，再次低聲問。「嗯，Dr.Danvers?」

Alex又笑了，她攀上了Maggie那件薄薄的背心，觸到了Maggie結實而溫暖的小腹，令Maggie感到痕癢，又想發笑又想躁動起來。

「有多少個女巫像你一樣有腹肌的？」喝醉酒的法醫再次跑題，嘟嚷著。

「只有我。」

 

Maggie收緊了手，將Alex拉前，渴望已久的嘴唇終於貼上了彼此。

 

也許是酒精的效果，Alex覺得頭腦一陣天旋地轉。

混合著威士忌芳香的氣息交換著。

Alex頭皮發麻，Maggie的手指正有技巧地緩緩按摩著她的頭。當然，還因為Maggie的柔唇正親密地與自己的糾纏在一起。

Alex抓緊了Maggie的手臂，順著摸上去，她能摸到對方臂上的幼細絨毛正因為這一吻而高高地豎起。

 

迷糊間，Alex感到自己緩緩傾向了沙發的另一頭，Maggie不知道甚麼時候趴在了自己上方，靈活的手指順著她的髮間撫到她敏感的後頸、耳後，然後是鎖骨。

 

Alex仰起頭，配合著Maggie的親吻的角度。

 

她們的吻不算十分激烈，徐疾有致。就像一部早已寫好的交響曲，像兩個早就該彼此吻合的齒輪。她們清楚且配合著對方的動作。

 

Maggie攀上了Alex緊致的腰，Alex隨即起拱起腰，讓Maggie得以探手進後腰，順著後背攀上那排繃緊的紐扣……

 

「You taste like...」

她們趁著短暫的唇舌分離而呼吸著難得的氧氣。

「Whiskey？」

「Like honey.」

Maggie捧著Alex發燙的臉頰，再次吻了下去。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

涼夜吹來的晚風令Kara的大腦清醒了不少，她站在離銀行數個街區之外的高樓天台，俯瞰著這座被她的＂隱秘行動＂而整治了不少罪惡的城市。Kara的白袍子被風吹得涼了半截，後背上面全是冷汗，也許下次她該考慮加個披風，待秋冬來臨時－－也難怪，誰讓她才剛剛用白魔法穩定了孕婦的狀況，緊接銀行大門就被一枝訓練精良的突擊隊撞破。

 

反應同樣極快的＂白面具＂，並不是馬上消影，而是以極為眩目的＂Lumos Maxinma＂，在極短時間癱瘓了所有人的視線，並隨即甩出記憶咒脫身。

 

實在是太險了－－！！

Kara暗嘆著剛才的千鈞一發，要是這次又跟上次展覽館一樣，又有莫魔的記憶沒被清除，她鐵定要被全個國民城的傲羅追捕。

 

「呼……」Kara才剛緩了一口氣，就被口袋裡的震動嚇壞，她拎出這塊自己臨行前神推鬼差地帶上的雙向鏡，手指在上面輕點。「Lena？」

 

「Kara？你現在有空嗎？」Lena頑皮地用甜甜圈擋住了臉，她放下甜甜圈。「你在哪裡？我剛買了甜甜圈和咖啡。」

 

「甜甜圈？！」Kara激動地從天台邊緣跳回堅實的地板。「我有空，我馬上到！」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

剛掛上秘密聯絡的雙向鏡，仍然掛著＂交流實習＂名牌的Lena，重新回到了那間位於二樓盡頭的傲羅二隊辦公室，重物砸在桌上的巨響嚇得她在門口頓住了腳步。數個屬於二隊的傲羅白著臉匆匆從門裡走出，膽很大的英國正氣師Lena，反其道而行，探頭進門－－「Maggie？」

 

「別叫我的名字，我現在有想要動用三大不可饒恕咒的衝動！」

Maggie鐵青著臉色，剛將厚厚的檔案砸到桌上。

 

「怎麼回事？」

仗著自己作為外國人，應該沒這麼容易被傲羅攻擊，Lena踏進辦公室，想知道上司為甚麼這麼煩惱。

「你不是今晚有約會嗎？為甚麼又回來了？」

 

「拜該死的＂白面具＂所賜！我的約會泡湯了」Maggie迅速穿起風衣，將魔杖重新收回杖套中。「銀行劫案！白面具又跟英雄似的救人了，但卻蠢到忘記消去樓外狙擊手的記憶！直到我們在莫魔警察局監聽線路中，聽到有人匯報銀行裡有人發出白光和原地消失，局裡的人才知道反應，派我們趕過去尋找這個狙擊手進行消憶！」

 

「銀行劫案！？」Lena倒吸一口氣，鎮定下來。「現場沒有人受傷吧？」

「白面具救了一個孕婦，四個匪徒都中了昏擊咒－－－你該不會是在問白面具有沒受傷嗎？」因為憤怒而思維異常敏銳的Maggie，突然停下穿衣，直直地看往心虛的Lena。

 

「呃，我只是關心……白面具是Danvers的朋友不是嗎，而你又正跟她約會……」

「是的，因為接到局裡通知，所以我不得不在約會中途消影到警察局，組織了一次秘密而快速的消憶行動，看在梅林的份上，我居然將約會對像丟在家裡的沙發上！」

 

「沙發？」Lena有些意外。「你們都到了……彼此家裡約會的地步了？」  
Maggi翻了一個白眼，大步踏向門口，忽略下屬的關心。

「那袋甜甜圈你買的？也許我應該買點上去賠罪。」

「呃，你可以拿去，我可以再買。」

「不用了。」Maggie心念一轉，在門口停下。「對了，Lena你最近老不出現在局裡，怎麼回事？」

「一些家族事務，家族公司這兩天派了人來，我必須去應酬一下。」

「還有，我記得你不是很喜歡吃甜甜圈，為甚麼買這麼多？」

「呃－－我改變口味了。」Lena閃爍其詞地回答，不忘提醒Maggie。「你的約會對像在等你呢。」

「好。」Maggie雖然好奇Lena最近的動作，以及那張可疑的警告紙條，不過眼下最重要的，始終還是Alex Danvers。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「一大杯月見草牛奶，加熱，再加上肉桂。」Maggie倒出了一杯可醒酒的月見草牛奶，將肉桂粉灑上，魔杖輕點，淡紫色的牛奶頃刻中就被加熱。「喝了就好了。」

 

她將暖乎乎的馬克杯遞給了Alex。

 

「謝謝。」Alex灌下牛奶，在沙發上抱著雙腿窩著，像頭需要關愛的小動物。

「好點了嗎？」Maggie輕揮，杯子緩緩飛到盥洗盤上，水龍頭把手拉下，清洗著自動旋轉的馬克杯。「抱歉，讓你一個人留在這裡……」

 

Maggie將毯子披在Alex身上。

「沒關係，我正好需要一個nap，非常應急的nap，不然………」

不然Alex可能會在極為舒適的親吻中如墮雲朵，墜入夢鄉。

若她真的在親熱中突然昏睡過去，這應該是Alex最為失敗的約會之一，但萬幸的是，她並沒有，而Maggie又在解開了Alex的bra扣那刻接到了緊急通知……

 

Alex中斷了自己的記憶回溯－－這次她真的臉紅了，而不是酒精導致的。

 

「下次你可以先睡到床上，而不是睡在沙發上，這會著涼的。」

Maggie伸出雙臂，從後將這位正在醒酒的法醫圈在懷裡。

「Well, maybe next time.」

Alex安心地窩在Maggie懷裡，她感到自己被Maggie圈得緊緊的，她的後背緊貼著Maggie柔軟而結實的身體，包括那些軟得能令人想入非非的部份。

「我希望……這沒有毀掉這個晚上。」

「沒有, Maggie, 這是個很美好的晚上。」

「我有一個辦法，可以讓這晚上變得更美好。」

聽到曖昧的氣息再次噴在自己後頸上，Alex不由得在酒精消解的作用下，低頭羞笑。

「What?」

「來一場偉大的冒險，如何？」Maggie的鼻子蹭上她的後頸，在Alex頸上輕吻。「首席法醫，有興趣參觀國民城傲羅處嗎？」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「我們這是去哪裡？？」將白袍和面具脫下後，快速變裝完畢的Kara，消影到Lena指定的地點跟她匯合。此刻，金髮女巫正安坐在副駕駛座上，享受著用咒語保溫的甜甜圈和咖啡。Lena開著一輛光潔如新的轎車，載著Kara於夜色中駛到寧靜的都會區。

 

「都會博物館，我們到了。」Lena轉身一看，紙袋裡的甜甜圈已經清空了，Lena抬頭，對上了金髮女巫尷尬的笑容。「對不起，我太餓了……」

「不用道歉啊，我專誠買給你的，我不太喜歡甜食。」英國女巫溫柔的笑容，突然令Kara想起Alex，以往將所有美食讓給自己的，都是這位陪伴了她十年的養姐。Kara略帶傷感地想著自己已經快一星期沒和Alex說話了。

 

Kara跟隨Lena下了車。「呃，我們現在進去博物館嗎，但是……」不是早就閉館了嗎？？

Kara的後話還沒說出來，就看到Lena拿出了通行卡，在側門一刷。「Kara，放心，我們不是要闖進去，實際上，我算是這裡的五分之一個主人。」

 

「五分之一個…主人？！」Kara吃驚地問，兩人走進一條長長的廊，進入了博物館的一層。「這家博物館是我家族公司有份控股的。」Lena解釋道，領著Kara上了二樓。「快到了，就在二樓的陳列廳。」

 

「等等，Lena，我們到底要去看甚麼啊？」Kara摸不著頭腦。「我們要進來的話，消影術不就好了嗎，你還要刷卡？」

「這裡設置了強大的反魔咒力場，就算是巫師，想移影換形進去也是不可能的。」Lena興奮地指著前面。「看，Kara，我們到了。」

 

二樓左邊的陳列廳是展示地中海文物的特展，這裡放著不少來自希臘、羅馬、北非的文物。其中一個玻璃展櫃特別惹人注目，它放置在中央，裡面的展物純潔如白得閃閃生光－－是一把通體潔白的手杖。

 

「這就是阿伽門農之杖了。」Lena隆重地向Kara介紹。「是我給你準備的法器。」

「法…法器？！」Kara驚疑，緩緩靠近玻璃櫃，她正被手杖散發出來的魔法氣息所震撼。「給我準備的？」

 

「＂阿伽門農之杖＂，是與阿伽門農黃金面具一起出土的魔法法器，它是一件可以短時間中增強咒語效果的法器。出土以來，阿伽門農之杖就在黑市中被人輾轉售轉，直到上個星期，我的家族公司將它買了下來，決定放在都會博物館中展出，不過這個注意被我否決了－－我決定將阿伽門農之杖改為私人珍藏，並且將它借給你－－實際上，應該說是借給＂白面具＂使用。」

 

「給我？」Kara驚訝得無以復加。「為甚麼？這件法器……價值不菲，又是文物，你不可以就這樣給我用的！」

「是借給你使用，放心，Kara，這只是一個交換條件。」Lena耐心解釋，走近Kara，手杖反射的淡淡白光，映襯出這位愛爾蘭女巫的膚色更為雪白。

 

「聽我解釋，這是個一舉三得的解決方案。首先，＂阿伽門農之杖＂放在都會博物館，會惹來黑巫師勢力的垂涎，雖然這裡不是紐約，但前幾天出了＂肅清者＂的事，我放心不下。第二，Kara你的力量足夠強大可以保管它，不會讓它落入壞人手中。第三，作為＂白面具＂，你可以用它來幫助有需要的人，甚至更方便你在救人、戰鬥之後，用來消除人們的記憶。」

 

「你是認真的，Lena？」Kara消化著這重大的訊息，她怔怔地看著眼前誠懇無比的女巫。「你願意將她借給我，只因為……」

「因為我信任你，Kara，我希望你可以幫到更多的人，這樣不好嗎？」

 

「我……」Kara突然無語，她不知道要如何回報Lena這份巨大的恩情，若她真的暫時擁有了這枝法杖，那她就再也不用擔心像今晚一樣手忙腳亂了。「Lena，我非常感謝你，但我想，我需要時間去考慮，畢竟這忙實在太大了。」

 

「Take your time.」Lena淺笑。「但我知道你不會拒絕我的，Kara，Luthor樂於幫助忠實的朋友。」

「說到幫助……我想有一個忙，是你現在就可以幫上的。」Kara不好意思地問，「但我這樣問，感覺……又要麻煩你了。」

 

「一點兒都不麻煩！」Lena的淡綠色眼眸閃閃生光。「能幫助你，是我的榮幸。」

「我想到傲羅處看看，尤里斯的案件，說不定我可以幫上忙。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「在七芒星上的七個角輕敲，沒錯，就是這樣。」Maggie抓住了Alex的手，在那棟門牌名叫＂A-Level Guard company＂大廈大門上輕敲。

 

隨著她們的指關節在大門上七芒星星角上輕敲，七角逐漸亮起了光。

大門緩緩打開。

 

「所以嚴格來說，你的確是在護衛公司裡工作的，保安小姐？」

Alex取笑道，Maggie笑笑，沒有鬆開手，而是順勢將Alex牽進了門。

「這裡是傲羅處兩處入口的其中一個。大樓裡的人全都下班了了，所以我們不會碰見誰的。」

「我們又不是在做壞事－－－還是說，你希望我們在裡面有一些不能被別人碰見的事？」

「你可以盡管猜猜，Dr.Danvers.」

 

Alex做夢也沒想過第一次進入魔法世界的Law enforcement，居然是在互相調情中度過的。

 

「尤里斯的案一直都由你們負責？」

兩人轉入通往地下室的樓梯，Alex收起笑容，心思開始轉到正事上。

「是傲羅一隊，現在我被調到二隊去了，但我還是想辦法搞到了一些尤里斯案的卷宗。」

 

「緊緊鎖。」Maggie帶她進入了一處與自己法醫鑑證室類似的幽暗房間後，便鎖上了房門。「路摸思。」房裡亮光了不少，Maggie抽出隨身攜帶的小皮袋，整隻手臂跟變魔術般，突然陷進了只有巴掌大的皮袋，從裡面拿出了一疉厚厚的檔案。「這就是了。」

 

Alex瞪圓了眼睛。

「你是怎麼做到的？」

「一個伸延空間的小咒語。」Maggie將小皮袋掛回腰間，為她打開了檔案。「尤里斯，致命死因，是導致窒息的阿帕峇斯咒，這是個十分少見的黑魔法，耗費的魔力不大，但要學會卻十分複雜。有人認為是埃及巫師創造了這咒語。」

「我手上三件謀殺案－－死者都是莫魔的案件，他們都是被不知名原因弄成窒息至死的。三個受害者身上都有微型的”s”標記。尤里斯身上有嗎？」

「我們負責檢驗的巫師不像你們法醫。」Maggie搖頭，「但聽到你給我的信息後，我前幾晚溜了進尤里斯家族的大宅，親自勘察過尤里斯還沒下葬的遺體，他的手腕上有被烙上”s”的字母。」

「所以可以肯定，我們都是在追尋同一個兇手。」Alex嚴肅道，繼續翻看卷宗。「有沒有其他魔咒可以幫助我們分析行兇者的信息嗎？你知道的，跟我們的現場鑑證……差不多的技術？」

Maggie搖搖頭。「偵測魔咒、踪絲檢測……我們能做的都做了，現場看起來沒有太多可發現的。」

「那是你們缺了位專業的法醫和搜證人員。」

「我同意。」Maggie嘆氣。「但事發的酒店房間已經還原了，你想去大展身手也未必有用。」

「其他物證呢？也許我可以看看現場的照片，可以幫上忙。」

「就是這裡。」Maggie翻到卷宗的後面，指著上面的照片。「尤里斯的房間很整潔，也沒屬於他的物品遺失，行兇手法乾淨俐落……」

 

Maggie突然將Alex扑倒地上，下一刻，Maggie和Alex已經消影到房間的一個角落。還沒來得及搞清楚事情的Alex，只見Maggie緊握著魔杖，尖端噴射出炫目的藍光與不知名的襲擊者對戰。藍光與紅光在房間中激烈地纏繞、對射，各不相讓。

 

「該死的！咄咄失！」昏擊咒一記射偏，擊中了天花板上的吊燈，蒙面的黑衣襲擊者對於迎頭砸下的吊燈並無防備，吊燈直直地往他頭上砸去。

Maggie轉身直朝牆壁轟射，魔法相當於一個小型炸彈的威力，水泥碎片飛射，Alex被Maggie緊緊護在身後。當水泥牆上被轟出了一個人身高大小之時，Maggie便猛然將Alex推到洞口

「快跑，Alex！」

 

「今天你們是走不出這大樓了。」

煙灰散開，跟上次襲擊唐人街一樣露著黑色面具的黑巫師，完好無缺地站在原地，吊燈正好好地被他用魔咒懸浮於半空。

「不管是你這個女巫，還是這個骯髒的莫魔……！」

 

斷落懸浮的吊燈如炮彈般朝Maggie飛來，Maggie揮舞魔杖還擊，檔案櫃急速飛到房間中央擋去了這一擊。

 

尖叫聲從後傳來，Maggie轉身，早已躍入洞口逃到隔壁房間的Alex，驚險地被一記無聲的黃色魔咒擦過。

「Alex！」

Maggie躍入洞口，破碎的吊燈碎片緊隨不放擊來，Maggie心念一動，屏障咒在身後立起。

 

「快跑出去……！」

兩人正要跑到出口，黑巫師卻忽爾消影到門口擋住去路，兩記瞬發的定身咒定住了Maggie和Alex，她們身體僵硬，動彈不得，下一秒就能死在黑巫師手中。

「沒人可以逃出我－－闇面者（The Dark One）的掌中。」

 

「我還以為你會狂妄到自稱Dark Lord呢。」Maggie馬上拖延時間，暗中多次以無聲咒嘗試解咒。「＂肅清者＂大駕光臨傲羅處有甚麼貴干？你的目標不是去殺光莫魔嗎？」

「沒錯，但誰叫你居然將一個莫魔帶進來呢？而且……還不自力量地想查案？身為巫師，和莫魔混在一起，what a disgrace！」

「我不管你是誰－－－只要你是犯罪者，我們就要將你抓住。」

Alex咬著牙說，沒有魔力的她只要眼睜睜看著她們陷進險境。

 

「你不該管你不該知道的事情，哼，莫魔。」闇面者高舉著手中黑漆漆的魔杖。

「除掉你們，是淨化這個世界的必要之舉－－＂Avada Kedavra＂！！」

 

陰森的綠光從闇面者的魔杖噴射而出，往Maggie和Alex飛來！

定身咒在千鈞一發間解開，綠光襲來，Maggie狠狠地用肩膀撞開Alex，仍然僵硬著身體的Alex，眼睜睜地看著綠光即將擊中Maggie－－－－

 

「No！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

 

＊


	11. 第五章：外交風波（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【SGxHP】《Super Witches》第五章：外交風波
> 
> 設定：AU  
> 以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。  
> CP：Sanvers／Karena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> Merry Christmas！！！  
> 本周小歇，只寫半章。第五章的下半章請靜待2017年前的最後一更－－下星期元旦前。  
> 不經不覺就要跨進2018啦……去年這時候的自己還在碼＂聖誕賀文＂的雪女呢。  
> 感謝各位的喜歡和支持！  
> Sanvers終於在一起了，後面就要開始主打Karena了么么！（要使勁虐和發糖LENA了HOHOHO）  
> （話說這章Kara在貓總家過夜也可以說是暗暗發糖了吧哈哈哈哈久違的supercat）

第五章　外交風波（上）

這一切都只是Maggie的本能反應。

多年的符咒練習及傲羅訓練，使戰鬥本能深深地植根於Maggie身上。  
不用多想，無聲無杖的解咒速度，必然是解在自身上最快。  
所以，想要救人的話，Maggie就只剩下一個選擇，解開自身咒語後，將被定身的Alex撞開。

飛身卧倒的Maggie，沉靜地睜大雙眼，靜靜等待死亡的來臨。  
漆黑瞳孔裡映出了鋪天的綠光。

在Maggie早已含糊的年幼記憶裡，她似乎也曾見過這片類似的綠光。  
在某趟去芬蘭的旅程中，父親溫暖而厚實的胸膛，溫暖著才兩三歲的Maggie的小小身軀，父親就抱著她坐在極光黑夜之下。

那也是漫天的綠光。

在上伊法魔尼之前，她曾被父親捧到書桌上，蕩著纖幼的雙腿，聽著父親講述那些超出她學齡的魔法知識，從繳械咒、昏擊咒……到三大不可饒恕咒。

在充滿樟腦丸氣味的書房裡，父親鼻上的銀框眼鏡反射著嚴肅的目光。  
「索命咒，Avada Kedavra，可殺死魔咒觸碰到的有生命物體，它沒有對應的解咒術，會給生命物體造成黑魔法傷口。雖然學術上沒有定論，但一般的魔咒研究，猜想索命咒可以剥離生命的靈魂……」

Maggie可感覺到綠光蓋面而來的無形能量。  
它即將擊中她，即將帶走她的靈魂，將她變成僵硬的、沒意識、失去靈魂的軀體－－死亡的疾風已經吹起了她的髮絲，將她的血液變得冰冷。

「No！！！」  
Alex驚恐的叫喊聲喊起。  
Maggie閉起眼睛，默念著她想對Alex說的話－－那些再也不可能說出來的話……

「Protego！」  
在綠光貫盈到最亮的一刻，強大的純白光芒遮擋著房間裡的一切。  
即使是戴著面具的闇面者也不得不閉上眼睛。

直到感到眼前光芒稍退，Maggie才猛然睜開眼睛。  
白袍飛揚的畫面撞入Maggie的眼簾。  
一道被逆光照亮的高大身影牢牢地擋在她和Alex面前，她那高高舉起的法杖，通體竄動著流動的光……

是白魔法…！  
在白魔法能量的支撐下，法杖擊出了Maggie見識過的、有史以來最強大的鐵甲咒。

不可思議地，白面具女孩擊出的鐵甲咒居然將索命咒牢牢擋住了在白光屏障之外。  
他眼生生看著自己擊出的索命咒，被白面具的法杖擋開。  
闇面者陷入了巨大的沉默，不知道是被眼前的不速之客嚇倒，還是打算沉著應戰。

索命咒綠光擊到天花板，巨大的破壞力令水泥灰如紛飛大雪飛灑，披了Maggie和Alex一身。  
Maggie飛快地爬起身，給Alex解咒並扶起了她。

「Expelliarmus！」Lena不知道甚麼時候鑽到了Maggie和Alex的身後，她高舉魔杖擊出咒語，與白面具女孩共同對抗闇面者。

「速速前！」Maggie將魔杖撿起後，幾乎是強抱著欲衝上前的Alex後退。  
「快跑，Alex！」

闇面者後退幾步，從容地避開了Lena擊出的咒語，帶著怒意沉聲還擊：「Crucio！」  
是鑽心咒－？！  
聽到Maggie的喊聲，白面具似乎頓了一下，才對鑽心咒進行還擊。  
「Protego！」再次亮起來的白色屏障，將無形的鑽心咒抵消。  
「Diffindo！」白面具手又是一揚，強大的分裂咒撕碎了闇面者在原地留下的殘影－－－那個無恥小人－－闇面者在被咒語撕碎前就已經原地消影。

分裂咒的威力跟莫魔製成的炸彈相約，將闇面者身後的厚牆打得粉碎。

「啟動警報，Lena！」不知道闇面者是消影離開了建築，還是躲在暗處，Maggie護在Alex身前舉起魔杖警戒。「大樓裡不能直接消影到外面的！」

「趕不及了。」白面具直接在原地消影。  
「我們得先帶她離開。」Maggie向Lena說，看著這活像被莫魔導彈襲擊過的房間。  
「我不等到她回來，我絕不走！」  
Alex抗議，但Lena和Maggie已經將她半拖半拉，護送到外面的走廊。  
「他走了。」旋風般突然現影在走廊裡的白面具嚇倒了三人。「他在街上消影了，混蛋。」白面具將無處可洩的怒火襲到Maggie頭上。「第二次，這是第二次了！Maggie Sawyer！」

「第二次你救了Alex Danvers？是的。」相對救人的白面具，剛從死神中逃脫的Maggie顯得更為冷靜。「Lena Luthor，請不要告訴我白面具小姐只是剛好進行晚間散步而進來傲羅處的？」  
「是我帶她進來的，Boss，但是……」  
「Alex，你還好嗎？」白面具緊張地將Alex從Maggie身旁拉了過來，扶著她肩膀檢查。  
Alex搖頭，Maggie沉下臉來，只有Lena關心地看往白面具。  
「Miss White Mask，你也沒有受傷吧？」  
「我沒事。」白面具看往Maggie，「我和你的賬晚點算，Alex，我們走。」  
白面具將一聲不吭的Alex拉走離開。  
「就是這樣？一句話解釋都沒有？」Maggie朝兩人背影喊道。  
Alex回身朝Maggie搖搖頭，Maggie嘆了口氣，放棄了追上去的打算。

畢竟，Maggie和Lena還有一個更大的爛攤子要收拾。

「所以，你和她很熟？」  
與Kara共晉午餐、在車上喝咖啡的畫面飛速在Lena腦海滑過。  
Lena誠實地點頭。「那次的確是白面具救了我，在林肯公園廣場。」  
「所以你就一直和你聯絡?你知道她是誰？」  
「不知道。」Lena撒謊，「她說想來傲羅處參觀，我想報恩，才答應的。」  
「如果你是美國傲羅，我早就開除你了。」Maggie質疑Lena，「即使是英國正氣師，你都不能隨便帶人進來。」  
「那Danvers呢？我記得莫魔都不能隨便來傲羅處，你知道的，國際保密協定。」  
「她……」Maggie選擇將尤里斯的案件繼續保密，她不知道還能不能信任Lena。「這是為了公事。還有，白面具手上那枝是＂阿伽門農之杖＂嗎？」  
「你魔法歷史學得不錯。」Lena有點驚訝。「是的,那是她的法器。」  
「白面具到底是誰……她怎麼可能會有這枝傳說中的魔法法杖……」  
Maggie已經傾向相信焦點報上的瘋言瘋語了－－－法器、隱秘而強大的白魔法，＂白面具＂確實像從隱世魔法家族中出身的神秘人物，只是Maggie想破頭都想不出來－－－她到底是怎樣認識Alex Danvers的！？

Lena聰明地在白面具的問題上繼續保持緘默。  
「Boss，下一步要怎麼做？」  
「黑巫師入侵傲羅處－－－這是鐵證如山的事實，你想怎麼做？」  
「我是指……白面具出現在這裡。」  
「人是你帶進來的，Miss Luthor。」Maggie聳肩，頭也不回地走了。「要怎樣解釋，發揮一下你史萊哲林長袖善舞的學院特色吧。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

這已經是Kara第二次用白面具的姿態帶她消影回家了。  
客廳裡的全身鏡將Alex滿身水泥灰的狼狽樣子映出，沒等Alex發呆很久，Kara便朝Alex甩了幾道清潔用的魔咒。雖然水泥灰都被清走了，但Alex仍然渾身髒兮兮。

「去洗澡，Alex。」Kara皺著眉將面具和白袍脫下，正要轉身。「我去給你找毛巾……」Kara愣住了，Alex從後抱住了自己，使她動彈不得。

「對不起，Kara。」Alex悶悶的聲音從Kara後背傳來。「我很抱歉。我不應該指導你的人生，我不應該將你縛在身邊………我只是，害怕失去你。」

Kara垂下頭，覆上Alex那雙摟住她的手。  
「我更害怕失去你，Alex，看到那道綠光的時候……我心跳都跳了。幸好Maggie撞開了你。」  
「你又救了我……我們一次。」Alex打趣道，「哦，你現在又喊她Maggie了？」  
「噢，閉嘴！」  
Kara閉起眼，不敢再去想像那道綠光可能帶來的後果。  
她就這樣窩在Alex的懷抱裡，倆人默契低笑著。

「我不是有意想將你排斥在我的……魔法世界之外，Alex。」Kara低聲道。「不管是在這裡，還是魔法世界，我都需要你。」  
「我也是，Kara。」Alex鬆開了懷抱，和這個湛藍眼睛裡閃著淚光的金髮女巫面對面。  
「所以，一起努力吧！沒甚麼案件是Danvers家的姊妹查不出來的－－也沒有哪個黑巫師，可以阻擋你的腳步，＂白面具＂。」

「Together.」Kara孩子氣地勾上了Alex的尾指輕甩著。  
「You will be the brain, I will be the muscle.」  
「Kara，我也有肌肉的好嗎？」  
「Then, I will be the magic force.」Kara笑了。「下一步，我們怎麼做？Dr.Danvers?」  
「首先。」Alex嚴肅地說，「我得先洗乾淨我自己。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

傲羅處被黑巫師襲擊的事件被官方秘而不宣。由於事關重大，Maggie和Lena都需要將她們在這次戰鬥中的記憶，拿到儲思盆中接受檢查。

兩人的記憶都默契地隱去了Alex的存在－－只有Alex而已。Maggie對於Lena並不打算隱去白面具的存在感到驚訝。礙於英國正氣師的身份，Lena僅僅因為＂沒有對訪客進行魔杖登記＂而接受了停職三天的輕微處分。

只是，白面具在展覽館劫持案及銀行劫案裡，仍然是涉嫌觸犯國際保密規章而需受到質詢傳召的＂重要證人＂。

傲羅處漸分成了傲羅一隊與二隊兩派，二隊的人多數欽佩和同情以英雄形像現身的＂白面具＂，但一處的莊臣卻堅持，下次任何傲羅一見到白面具，應該馬上將她強制帶回局裡進行質詢。

Maggie無心去管這傲羅處內部的分裂，在她眼中，最大的危機是無聲無息潛入傲羅處的黑巫師闇面者－－顯然，這位＂肅清者＂的領導者，十之有八九，就是殺害尤里斯和其他人的連環殺手。

不然，為甚麼他要突然襲擊想調查此案的Maggie和Alex呢？

因為擔心Alex可能還會受到襲擊，Maggie在翌日早晚，都默默用幻身咒隱形，消影到Alex家樓下和國民城中央警局，目送著Alex安全抵埗，才會放心離開。

＂有空嗎，我們出來聊聊？＂剛看到Alex下班進入了公寓大門，Maggie的手機裡就傳來一條訊息，快到令Maggie不禁懷疑Alex是否有一雙能看穿幻身咒的眼睛。

＂可以，我一分鐘到達你家樓下。＂  
Maggie用這一分鐘消影到隔壁街區買了兩杯咖啡。

咖啡仍是滾燙，Maggie剛消影回公寓樓下，就看到Alex步出了大門。  
「你買了咖啡？」

第二次經歷了生死瞬間，Alex仍是一副並無絲毫後怕的樣子，就像昨晚的經歷全是一場夢。「上來吧，Kara不在家。」

很好，Maggie合理猜測著Alex並無將這些可怕經歷告訴Kara，不然那位金髮女巫應該會來興師問罪。

這次換成了Maggie坐在對方暖洋洋的公寓裡，她打量著這所佈置得溫馨的客廳，在咖啡香之中，問出了那道自己仍非常執著的問題。  
「白面具到底是誰？」  
「Maggie……」Alex嘆氣，放下了咖啡。「我以為我們早已有共識了。」  
「在昨晚？是的……我也以為我可以。」Maggie牽起了Alex的手，異常嚴肅。「但我不希望我們之間隔著任何人，這不公平，Alex。」  
「我說過，白面具不是你該操心的問題，為甚麼你就是不相信我？」  
「因為到目前為止，你還沒有說出那句話，我也是。」  
Maggie滑到了沙發下，半跪著，將一直緊握在手心而變得滾燙的寶石項鍊遞上－－－這條跟她製作給Cat Grant的魔咒項鍊同出一轍，寶石上都承載著可以抵消強大魔咒的符咒陣。

這是一條強大的保命項鍊，是Maggie早就想給Alex的護身符。

「我喜歡你，Alex。」Maggie將項鍊放到Alex手心上。  
「但是，＂白面具＂和我之間，你得選一個。」  
看到Maggie的動作，接過項鍊的Alex，眼睛看上去濕漉漉的。  
「我和＂白面具＂不是你想像中的那種關係。」  
「除非她現在現身，告訴我，為甚麼她會這麼緊張你，不然，你就直接告訴我白面具是誰，我自己去問。」  
「Maggie，別這樣。」Alex將Maggie的手拉著。「我希望和你在一起，這樣還不足夠嗎？」  
「不足夠。」Maggie閉起眼思考片刻，終於緩緩站起身，鬆開了手。「這樣不行，Alex，我無法忍受＂白面具＂一直摻合在中間，在我們兩個中間。」  
「我……」Alex啞口無言，不知道該怎樣回答。「Maggie……」  
「我喜歡你，Alex，真的。」Maggie彎身，伸手撫上Alex的臉頰，用滲雜著決絕和深情的愛意，盯緊Alex，手指摩挲著她臉頰，Alex感受到她手指的觸感。  
「但我們不能這樣。」  
「你希望我做的事情，我做不到，Maggie。」Alex痛苦地閉上眼睛。

這涉及到她妹妹的安全，一個Cat Grant難道還不足夠嗎？  
現在Kara決心繼續用＂白面具＂的身份示人…但一旦Kara Danvers的名字洩露，不用多快，有心者就能查出Kara的身世。

她答應過父母，無論付出甚麼，都要保護Kara，絕對不能令Kara真實的姓氏和家族曝光……看在老天的份上，昨晚跟Kara對上的可是黑巫師！

「對不起，Maggie。」  
「沒關係。」臉頰上的觸感消失了，Maggie放下了手。  
她那受傷的聲音輕飄飄地飄進Alex的耳朵。  
Maggie給了她一個道別吻，柔軟的嘴唇貼上了Alex的臉頰。  
就像她們第一次在酒吧約會後，Alex在公寓門前給Maggie的一樣。  
「Alex，再見。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

十五分鐘後，Kara緩緩試探地敲開了公寓大門。  
「Alex？」  
「她走了。」  
「這麼快？」Kara推開門，手裡的甜甜圈盒子＂啪＂一聲跌到地上，她看到坐在沙發上的Alex雙手掩面，狀甚痛苦。

「Alex！？發生了甚麼事？她說了甚麼？」  
「她走了。」Alex放下手，臉頰上都是淚水。「她想和我在一起，她想知道白面具是誰，但我不能說，Kara。」  
「殊……沒事，Alex，有我在。」Kara心疼地將Alex擁入懷裡，內疚湧上心頭。  
「對不起，都怪我……是我不好，是我頭腦發熱去當白面具……」  
「不，你做得對，Kara，只是……我沒想過，我沒想過……」

沒想過自己會喜歡上一位女巫，一個傲羅而已。

「沒事的，Alex。至至少她向你表白了，這是件好事。」Kara試圖哄Alex開心。「對不對？至少……你們彼此喜歡。」  
「Maggie這樣想也沒錯，要在一起的話，不可能對另一半有所保留。」Alex低落地靠在Kara肩上。「白面具的身份也好，你真實的身份也好，我不想以後要對她撒謊……也許，她是做得對的。」

Alex抱緊了自己，Kara感受著姐姐在自己肩上哭得輕輕抽著，她心窩一疼，不禁輕拍著姐姐的背脊，卻再也說不出其他的話來安慰。

唉…金髮女巫在內心重重地嘆了口氣。  
她真對這個能令Alex高興和悲傷的傲羅又恨又愛啊。

誰讓她Kara Danvers是最希望Alex得到幸福的人呢。

這晚，照顧角色倒轉過來的Kara，將哭得雙眼浮腫的Alex安頓好在床上後，便拿出了那部專門給Catco總裁發送加密信息的手機，編輯信息，發出。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Cat？」Maggie疑惑地打開大門，「I got your message, where are you?」  
「Come Up！」Cat在二樓書房喊道。  
打開書房大門，Maggie嚇得差點鬆手摔下手機。  
「白面具？！你在這裡幹嘛？」

白面具坐在書房裡，只看著桌上飄著白煙的紅茶不語。  
「是白面具發訊息給我，要我幫她set up一次meeting的。」深夜時份，Cat仍穿著時尚又隆重的套裝在桌前辦公。「我得說，下次別再丟給我這種秘書工作，這本來是你的份內事，聽到了嗎，Kara？」

「甚麼？」Maggie搖搖被酒精弄得迷糊的腦袋，沒有聽清Cat的話。  
白面具點點頭，Cat拿著紅酒杯，經過了呆若木雞的Maggie身邊，拍拍她的肩膀。  
「下次帶Alex過來吃飯吧。」

媒體女王飄然關上書房大門，將一臉懵懂的Maggie和白面具留在書房裡。  
「等等－－你為甚麼要見我？」半個小時多前還在酒吧買醉的Maggie，在收到Cat所謂的＂緊急訊息＂時，頭腦仍被酒精攪成一團漿糊。  
「……是不是，Alex跟你都說了。」

「你說＂除非她現在現身，告訴我，為甚麼她會這麼緊張你＂，所以我來了。」  
Kara緩緩拉下面具，露出面容。  
「現在你知道了。」

Maggie狠狠地倒吸了一口涼氣，手掌一滑，手機砸在了柔軟的地毯上。  
－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex作了好幾個夢境。  
有些夢她已經記不清了，但其中一個最為深刻的夢境，仍然被她在夢中反覆回味。

升降機裡，冷汗直流的她想奮力擺脫外面的蒙面惡魔。  
升降機升了又降，她拿不準甚麼時候大門會打開，綠色的死亡之光會降臨。  
在氧氣愈來愈少的升降機裡，她只有想要暈倒的念頭。

「向後倒吧，沒關係的。」  
一把聲音在她心頭響起。  
「我會接住你的。」  
自己的聲音幻化成了她的聲音。  
Alex轉頭，是Maggie，她微笑地看著自己，伸出雙手。  
「Alex，和我在一起吧。」  
「Maggie。」  
Alex閉起眼睛向後倒去，暈眩和困意佔據著她的身體，但她後背被甚麼柔軟的接住了。  
她心滿意足，喃喃喊著心上人的名字。  
「Maggie……」  
「I am right here.」

Alex睜開了眼睛，這次她不是站在升降機，亦不是躺在夢境中Maggie的懷裡，而是安穩地睡在跟棉花一樣軟的被鋪上。

「Mag...Maggie？！」Alex難以置信地坐起身，看著趴在床邊看著自己的Maggie。  
「我……我在哪？」  
「你當然在你家了。」Maggie覺得好笑，伸手揉揉Alex的頭髮，用手指幫她梳理好髮絲。  
「你睡著時的樣子真可愛，by the way.」  
「你……但你怎麼進來的？Kara呢？」  
Alex一時間仍難分清夢境和現實，四處張看。  
「出去了。」Maggie心不在焉地回答，乾脆坐上了床，嚇了Alex一跳。  
「別說你的妹妹，說說我們兩個。」  
「甚……甚麼？」終於清醒過來，看到心上人愈靠愈近，Alex開始緊張起來。  
「但昨晚……不是已經都說清楚了嗎？」  
「我說了我該說的話，但你還沒有回答。」  
「我…說過了。」Alex避開了Maggie熾熱的眼神，沒有搞懂為甚麼Maggie的反應跟昨晚截然不一樣。「我回答不了你的問題。」  
「不是這個。你不記得的話，我再問一次。」Maggie俯身，雙手撐在枕頭上，將Alex緊緊鎖在身下。「我喜歡你，Alex Danvers，你可以跟我在一起嗎？」  
「但你不是說……白面具……？」Maggie就近在咫尺，近得她的呼吸掃在自己的鎖骨和臉頰上。  
「Kara甚麼都告訴我了。」Maggie俯下身，埋首在Alex的鎖骨上，再緩緩上移，將鼻息噴在Alex耳間。

Alex覺得氣血都湧上了腦袋，耳間被Maggie剛剛那句爆炸性的話轟得嗡嗡聲。  
她很確信她渾身突然熱起來的原因，還包括了Maggie正與她的身軀緊緊貼著－－在床上。

「你……你說甚麼？」Alex的回答如蚊般小聲，她心跳狂飊，覺得快喘不過氣來。  
「我們之間再沒有誰了－－只有我們兩個。所以，你會跟我在一起嗎？以女朋友的身份。」  
Maggie用氣音輕輕在Alex耳邊喃道，不出意外地看到了Alex耳廓已紅得要滴出血來。  
「有誰……」Alex拼命找著身為首席法醫的最後一絲尊嚴。「……會一早趴在別人家的床上表白的？」  
「有，這是Sawyer家的做法。」Maggie壞心地雙手探向了Alex的腰，在絲滑的睡衣上來回蹭摸，這癢得Alex輕聲笑了出來。「回答我。」  
「Kara……真的甚麼都告訴了你…？」  
「她是白面具，也是你的家人，problem solved.」  
Maggie重新撐起身，凝視著Alex那琥珀色的眼睛。  
「你真的要學會別在調情時提起你妹妹了。」  
「你也要學會在跑進別人睡房……爬上別人的床之前，先禮貌詢問一下。」  
「你做了我的女朋友之後，我就不用再問了。」Maggie歪著頭詢問。

「所以，我能有這榮幸嗎－－Miss Danvers？」  
「是的，Miss Sawyer，我願意……」

早晨的陽光穿透而入，在一對新生情侶臉上折射出幸福的光暈。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

坐在Cat大宅用餐室裡的Kara打了一個呵欠。  
「這裡的床鋪太軟了所以不合你的心意嗎，Miss White Mask？」  
Cat早已化好了精緻的妝容，邊喝著紅茶邊滑動平板電腦處理公事。

仍處於Catco食物鏈的底端－－實習生媒體助理Kara嚇得連連搖頭。  
「呃，不是，我只是有點擔心……」  
「擔心我外甥女會對你姐姐胡來？不用擔心，她被她的古板父親教得挺有紳士風范的。」Cat翻了一個白眼。「我得告訴你，你昨晚選擇睡在這裡不回公寓，是莫須有的操心。」

「但是！一想到她們要在房裡卿卿我我，我就不能留在那裡！」Kara忍無可忍地阻止自己的腦洞上演。「Miss Grant, with all due respect, 我不信任也不喜歡這個傲羅，如果不是因為我姐姐喜歡她……」  
「不信任她？你連最大的秘密都說出來了啊。」Cat看出Kara的口不對心。「我暫時沒功夫管你們女孩們的drama，十分鐘後，英國魔法部的外交大臣就會經＂第七大道＂裡的呼嚕網離開國民城，我希望你這次可以去現場體驗，學習處理第一手的熱點新聞。」

「知道了，Miss Grant.」  
媒體女王踩著高跟鞋如旋風般出了餐室後，Kara才敢拿出懷裡的雙向鏡。

身為英國魔法部交流團的正氣師，Lena絕對會在現場負責送大臣離開的。  
Kara想提早給她打聲招呼，甚至可以偷偷借花敬佛，把Miss Grant桌上這堆熱騰騰的司康餅給Lena送幾個去當早餐，畢竟上次Kara吃光了人家的甜甜圈……

「Lena？Lena？」Kara用魔杖敲敲雙向鏡，但那邊卻一直沒有反應。  
「難道還沒起床…不對，可能是在忙吧。」  
Kara疑惑地搖搖頭，拿起桌上的餐巾，急不可耐地將司康餅包裹好。  
「對了，還有果醬和黃油！」  
Kara歡天喜地將豐盛的早餐打包好，便出門消影到熱鬧的第七大道去了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

放置在外套裡暗袋的雙向鏡，微微顫動了好一會兒。  
終於，震動停下了。

雙向鏡的主人仍然渾無所覺。  
Lena緊閉著雙眼，側躺在有著華麗複雜花紋的地毯上。  
她昏睡不醒，額頭上有處明顯的撞擊傷口，不過並沒有流太多血。

地上，暗紅色的血液汨汨滲透，將Lena身旁的地毯都染成暗色。  
血液的來源－－－英國魔法部外交大臣David Jefferson的屍體就卧在Lena一步之遙外。

外交大臣大字形躺在地上，腹部上的衣服陷了下去。  
這次，連環殺手取走的不再是四肢，而是身體的軀幹。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	12. 第五章　外交風波（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 設定：AU  
> 以JK.羅琳創作的”Harry Potter”及電影”怪獸與牠們的產地”（Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them）為主要世界背景設定，人物關係參考美劇＂Supergirl＂。  
> CP：Sanvers／Karena

第五章　外交風波（下）

「Lena！Lena！」  
Lena半夢半醒中嗅到了百合花的香氣，她迷糊地睜開眼睛，母親正愛憐地撫著自己的頭髮。「生日快樂！我親愛的甜心！你看貓頭鷹一早為你帶來了甚麼？！」  
霍格華茲的入學信靜靜地躺在花瓶旁邊，花瓶上是仍帶著清晨露水的一束Lily。  
「噢，我親愛的寶貝。」父親用充滿威嚴的聲音，張開雙手迎接自己。Lena走下樓梯與父親擁抱，卻意外地與客廳的數位不速之客打了照面。  
「你那位剛畢業的堂兄是專門來替你慶祝生日的。」  
「恭喜你，Lena，未來的史萊哲林。」身穿華美長袍的Lex，如同Lena記憶中的高大瘦削。「那當然了，每一個Luthor，都一定會是名史萊哲林。」Lena聽到叔叔這麼說。  
突然間，叔叔用近乎帶著瘋狂的喜悅扑向了Lena的父親，緊緊擁著他，用Lena剛好聽得見的聲量說：「他做到了，那個人，標記了Lex！這是我們家族的無上榮耀！」  
Lex用貴族式特有的完美笑容，朝Lena伸手，袍袖垂下，露出了Lex的前臂。  
「來吧，堂妹，我可以教你數個迷人的黑魔法。」  
前臂上，是Lena一輩子都不會忘記的醜陋黝黑標記。

突然，Lena感到了自己身體正在飛速下墜……  
是十五歲時加入了史萊哲林魁奇地隊時，在雷雨中比賽被對方的博格擊下掃帚的那次嗎？  
不。  
還是，十六歲時，親人被Lex殺害的一位葛來分多朝自己發射魔咒，她直直地從塔樓掉到草地上卻堪堪被防衛項鍊咒語救了的那次？

雷聲奏鳴，一聲奇異的鳥鳴不停地在Lena耳邊迴蕩著……  
「Lena……！醒來！」  
Lena突然覺得冥冥中，聽到了那位金髮女巫焦急地叫喊自己的聲音。  
在夢中，她似乎即將墜下山崖，騰空而飛。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

猶如鋼琴表面的黑色牆壁，反射著Lena毫無表情的臉孔。  
「Lena Katherine Elizabeth Luthor？」  
「I am.」  
三名來自美國魔法議會的灰袍審問者，就坐在Lena對面，以獵鷹緊盯獵物的狠勁，試圖要將Lena身心看穿。

如針芒般的刺痛泛在Lena的頭皮之上，但自小便遭受嚴格大腦封閉術訓練的Lena，只視這些為小小意思。

在她甦醒後的五分鐘，她就被這班將自己視為英國間諜及黑巫師的陰謀論者，丟到了傲羅處裡的審訊室。  
「是不是你殺死了英國魔法部外交大臣Edward Macmillan（愛德華。麥克米倫）？」  
「不是我。」Lena冷靜地反駁。「是一個突然現身在外交大臣酒店房間外的黑巫師所為。」  
「這名黑巫師是你的同謀嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「這名黑巫師是誰？」  
「我不知道。」  
「這名黑巫師跟殺死美國候選議員保羅。馮。尤里斯是同一個人嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
感受到眼前三名灰袍審問者的魔壓愈來愈高，Lena後背不禁冒出冷汗。  
憑對方刻意外放的魔壓，她能猜出，這三位絕對是美國傲羅中的精英。  
「這名黑巫師，是不是跟你的家族有關聯？是你的堂兄Lex Lurthor的手下嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
「是不是你的堂兄Lex Luthor在阿茲卡班中策劃這次的襲擊？」  
「我不知道。」  
「那為甚麼外交大臣死在了你的旁邊，而你毫無髮損！？」  
「我不知道，先生。」Lena開始強撐起魔力，對抗他們的魔壓，任由冷汗滑過髮際，「我要求見我的家族律師。」  
這些美國傲羅開始恐嚇她。  
「你不是美國巫師，你這裡沒有任何合法權利！沒律師、沒見證者、沒國際規章保護！」  
「我是英國魔法部的實習正氣師，以外交身份前來美洲大陸，我擁有上述你說的所有權利，現在，我要見我的律師，除非律師在場，否則我不會再回答任何問題。」Lena拍桌而起，短時間的快速恢復令她得以重新調動魔法能量，終於散發出不訝於身前三位巫師的魔壓。  
「除非你希望在海牙的國際法庭上見，否則，律師，現在。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你們這班混帳！」Maggie氣得差點扭斷手中的鋼筆。「她的魔杖已經被檢測完畢，她是無辜的！我是不會簽的！」  
「Lena Luthor是不是無辜尚是言之過早。」來自美國紐約傲羅總部的灰袍巫師冷冷地盯緊Maggie。「在宣佈審判之前，Lena Luthor在你們傲羅處的所有私人物品，我們都要查封為證物，作為她的直屬導師，你需要簽署這份文件。」  
「去找國民城傲羅處處長吧，我相信他會很樂意代勞的。」Maggie重申。「既然魔杖檢測沒問題，那她就應該無罪釋放！」  
「所有人都知道黑巫師可以用一百種方法來輕鬆通過魔杖檢測，更不用說，無杖魔法對於一個史萊哲林畢業的高材生、以優異城績通過英國正氣師訓練的女巫來說，不算得上是甚麼難事。」  
「既然她是英國的正氣師，你覺得英國魔法部會傻得沒審查過他們的未來執法者嗎？」  
Maggie魔杖一甩，火花在地板上閃燃，阻止其他灰袍巫師靠近Lena Luthor在傲羅二隊的臨時辦公桌。  
「她可是個Luthor。」為首的灰袍巫師繼續冷笑。「沒關係，一分鐘之後我會帶著傲羅處處長的簽字回來。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Maggie花了不到一分鐘的時間從傲羅二隊的辦公室，直闖到被紐約傲羅們設下層層關卡的地下三層審訊室。但在她還沒成功進入審訊室外的走廊前，她就已經聽到那裡傳來一把施加了＂聲音洪亮＂的女聲怒喝著：「根據國際規章，我對我當事人有不受任何監視魔法干擾的十五分鐘探視時間，現在，將你們的屁股從這房間裡滾出去！」

Maggie眨眨眼睛，順利地在審訊室大門關上前閃身擋住了門。  
「Luthor！」

律師沉下臉色，所幸，在她來得及再次大吼前就被Lena阻止了。  
「Shane，讓她進來。」

灰袍巫師們退開在房門之外，他們當中有些人顯然認出了Maggie，正詫異著看她－－好幾個都是當年Maggie在紐約進行傲羅訓練時認識的精英巫師。

「你沒事吧？」  
房門在Maggie後面關上。Maggie還沒來得及細問仍穿著病人服的Lena到底發生甚麼事，就被律師插話。「你確定需要她在場？她是誰？」

「她是我的指導傲羅Maggie Sawyer.」Lena雖然臉色有些蒼白，但似乎沒受太多驚嚇，她有禮地站起身介紹。「這位是我的家族律師Shane Lee（尚。李）。」  
Maggie有些好奇地打量抽出魔杖的這位年輕女律師，她是位繃緊著臉色的混血黑髮女巫－－不是巫師與莫魔的混血，而是帶著明顯亞洲血統的混血。  
「那廢話少說，我們開始。」  
Shane抽出魔杖，沒有唸出咒語，快速揮動魔杖，在房間裡佈置著一重又一重的防監聽及保護性的咒語。  
「從事件從頭到尾敘述一次，Lena。」  
Lena閉起眼睛，稍等著心神後，便開始敘述。  
「……在外交大臣離開國民城的前一晚，他將我叫到房間裡，托我將一樣物件好好保管。他正拿出那個木盒給我的時候，就有人打開房門，從後面用無聲咒擊昏了我。醒來的時候，我就已經在醫院了，這時候我才知道麥克米倫先生已經被殺死了。」  
「你和外交大臣關係不錯？」Maggie疑惑地問。  
「對，他是我教父的朋友，以前家庭聚會，他是我家的常客。」  
「這不是另一場傲羅的審問。」Shane沒好氣地打斷Maggie的問題。  
「不要緊，她是我朋友。」Lena繼續交代，「Shane，交代一下管家別讓母親看到報紙，我敢肯定不到半天，那邊的報紙已經等不及要大肆報道了。」  
「放心吧。」Shane點頭。「現在最重要的事情，是先幫你離開這裡。魔杖檢測已經沒問題，我剛從醫院那邊直接過來，治療師們也已經給出了證明，說明你沒中過記憶咒。現在的你純粹只是此案的一個證人，完全稱不得上是嫌疑犯。」  
「但他們顯然會質問，為甚麼只有外交大臣受害，而我卻僅僅被擊昏的這點。」  
Lena嘆了口氣，頭疼地捏著眉心。  
「這些疑點我們留到審判開庭時再說。」Shane挑眉，「我從來都沒失敗過，這點你不需要擔心。還有，我會馬上給你另外安排一個隱秘和高度保安的住處。」  
「你們就不擔心那些紐約來的傲羅會繼續暗中監視嗎？」Maggie稍一思考，給出她最中肯的建議。「我有一個好主意。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

當外交大臣的使團遲遲不到現場，並傳出外交大臣被殺的消息之際，第七大道的現場簡直跟Kara在家中自製肉泥丸子的現場一樣混亂。Kara是幾乎直奔出了第七大道到了唐人街後，才想起自己一時間根本不知道要到哪裡去找Lena。

這令金髮女巫格外的煩躁和無力。

如芒在背的不祥感在Kara身上持續了一整天。  
而這點不祥，不用多久，就在焦點報的第一手消息渠道中證實了。  
英國外交大臣被謀殺在酒店房間，而實習正氣師Lena Luthor則昏迷在旁，正送到醫院進行治療。

Kara在那刻很慶祝傳回來的消息的用詞是＂治療＂而不是＂搶救＂。

至少，Kara暫時解開了為甚麼Lena一直沒回應雙向鏡……  
但自己該去哪裡找她？傳聞中Lena被送到的醫院，有不少記者趕到了才發現扑了個空。  
聰明者如焦點報的記者早早就守了在傲羅處，成功攝得Lena與傲羅一行人在門口現影並進入其中的照片。

等Kara趕到傲羅處外的記者群時，Alex的一通電話終於拯救了心急如焚、並差點想用白面具身份闖入傲羅處的Kara。

Kara已再沒心思去猜測或者妒忌為甚麼Maggie這麼快就把公寓鑰匙給了Alex，但她非常高興自己馬上就可以看到活生生的、毫無髮傷的Lena－－在未來半小時之後。

「放輕鬆，Lena Luthor不會有事的……你真的不餓，Kara？」  
Alex好心地將鍋貼遞給Kara，但金髮女巫居然反常地將鍋貼推開。  
「我不餓，Alex。」  
Kara孤疑地在Maggie的公寓客廳裡走來走去，用魔杖點點桌上那塊長得跟石頭一樣的……收音機？石頭隨即發出廣播電台的人聲，才讓Kara知道這石頭的真正作用。  
「我只想知道Lena現在怎樣。」  
「說起來，你好像沒跟我說過，你是怎樣認識Lena Luthor的？」

那根戳在收音機石頭裝置上的魔杖一下就戳歪了，Kara尷尬地收回魔杖。  
「呃，就在林肯公園廣場的那天……」  
「所以她很早就知道你是白面具了？」  
Alex將金髮女巫的魔杖拿走，換了副熟練無比的表情，準備給惹事妹妹一場parent talk。  
「咳，其實她是先認識了白面具，再認識了我……」Kara苦惱地坐到Maggie那軟塌塌的沙發上。「她一直保守著我的秘密……」  
「這點她倒是做得很好。」Alex看到Kara坐立不安的樣子，放棄了逗她的想法，表情變得認真，轉變話題。「這次的案件，會不會也與＂肅清者＂有關？如果真的是他們，前後才隔了沒幾天，那個自稱＂闇面者＂的黑巫師為甚麼也要對英國的外交大臣下手？」  
「我也很想知道……」Kara的話愈說愈小聲，倆姊妹被打開的廣播台瞬間吸引著。「等等，這口音，是英國的廣播台！」  
BBC般的英腔在廣播中語速甚快。「……到底，這次外交大臣在美國國民城被謀殺的案件，會不會與有名的愛爾蘭純血貴族－－Luthor家族過往的犯罪罪行有關呢？本次案件的重要證人Lena Luthor，畢業於霍格華茲的史萊哲林學校。她的堂兄Lex Luthor因為殺害多名巫師及麻瓜而被判進阿茲卡班。Luthor本家的大批財產因而劃進了Lena Luthor的父親Larry Luthor的名下，包括傳承至今超過一百年的巫師家族企業L-Corp……」  
「等等，L-Corp是Lena的家族企業！？」Alex的表情變得跟Kara一樣古怪。  
「我完全不知道……」Kara搖搖頭，從阿伽門農之杖，Kara的確猜到Lena家的公司規模應該不小，但她真的沒想過……  
「這可是全球十大集團公司之一，居然是一家巫師的家族企業？」Alex咋舌。  
迷人的英音廣播繼續著：「……戰後，儘管Larry Luthor本人及其家人並沒遭到魔法部的指控，但仍然有不少人認為Luthor家族是徹頭徹尾的＂那個人＂的支持者，是以＂純血至上＂為家族榮耀的傳統巫師貴族……到底Lurhor家族是不是瘋狂黑巫師的產出者呢？」  
「Bull shit！」Kara氣極拿回Alex手上的魔杖，猛戳收音機，頻道又重新轉回美音。  
「……這個所謂的英國美女正氣師，是英國魔法部一手培養出來的間諜，還是真正的黑巫師家族繼承者？你怎麼看？」  
「她當然是間諜了！我敢打賭尤里斯的死絕對和英國魔法部有關，而這個Luthor，很有可能是位雙重間諜，受命於人，將他們自己的外交大臣也搞倒了！」  
「……這些人編得實在太誇張了！」Alex一臉氣憤地批評。  
Kara乾脆手一揮，將收音機關上，世界終於清淨了。  
「Lena只是大難不死，但現在所有人都視她是真正的兇手。」Kara緊握著雙手。「我們要怎樣才可以幫她？」  
「我們需要找出為甚麼闇面者放過Lena的原因，也許這就是他的目的，留下生還者，轉移大家的注意力去想真正兇手是誰。」Alex冷靜地推理著。

「外面有人在現影……」感知力極強的Kara突然從沙發跳下蹦到窗戶。「是她們！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

有賴於Shane和Maggie出色的反監測魔法，Lena跟隨著她們，在處理完煩瑣的法律手續後，輾轉通過了好幾個絕對是非法的呼嚕網和港口鑰，才終於擺脫其他傲羅的跟蹤，來到了這些傲羅絕對想不出來的匿藏地－－美國傲羅的公寓。

「Lena？你沒事吧？太好了！」門口剛被Maggie打開，裡面的Kara就急不及待扑到了Lena身上。  
「Easy girl.」看起來雖然年輕，但辦事風風火火且熟練無比的律師Shane，已經將她們一股腦們推進Maggie的公寓，並在門口下了一打的保護性及防衛咒語。

「這裡你可以先暫住一兩天，接下來的住處我會馬上打點好的。」  
Shane環視客廳裡的眾人，眼睛在仍然擁抱的Luthor和金髮女巫上停留了多幾秒，然後視線落到了Alex身上。  
「Lena，我不知道甚麼時候起你的護衛隊多了一位……漂亮的莫魔？」  
「她不是護衛隊。」Maggie語帶警告地靠近著Alex，輕摟上她的腰。「這位可是國民城的首席法醫。」  
「噢，Doctor.」Shane聳聳肩。  
「你還有護衛隊！？」Alex完全將重點放錯，並忍不住伸手拉拉實在熱情過頭的金髮女巫。「Kara，你再這樣抱下去Lena會先被勒死。好了，誰想來一杯可以放鬆神經的花草茶？」

手忙腳亂且紅透了臉的Kara，終於捨得鬆開了Lena，卻意外地看到了Lena那一閃而過的燦爛笑容。「這位是Alex Danvers和她的妹妹Kara Danvers，我的……好朋友們。這位是我的律師，Shane。」Lena稍稍收斂著過份燦爛的笑容，向她們互相介紹。

Maggie買這些鬆垮垮的沙發的時候肯定沒想過會有一天，要招待這麼多人在客廳裡喝茶。  
Kara這樣想著，同時認為在挑沙發的品味上，Maggie真的不及她的姨媽。  
Kara不太自然地在沙發上伸展著手腳，手不小心碰到了旁邊的Lena，後者對她甜甜笑著，Lena這才將注意力重新放在律師身上。  
「她們都是我可信任的人，Shane，你可以放心。」  
「那就最好，my friend，因為經過了這一天，你已經變成了英美魔法界的焦點－－還是以不好的形式。」Shane快速地喝光了花草茶。「我們先從真正的兇手開始談起吧，Lena，你知道的有多少？」

「他很有可能是一個黑巫師組織＂肅清者＂的領頭，他自稱＂闇面者＂，就在前幾晚，他在傲羅處攻擊了我們。我和Maggie呈交上去的記憶可以作證。」Lena說。  
「這只是後者的證明，但不是證明殺害外交大臣兇手是誰的證據。」Shane搖頭。  
「這就是我們需要做的，要證明Lena的清白！」Kara拍拍Lena的手背，給了她肯定的眼神。「我們都會幫你的。」

「No offense.」Shane站起身，聳肩。「但這是我的專業領域。Miss Sawyer，我是你的話，我會小心提防你的同僚們，因為他們不會這麼簡單放過Lena的。If you will excuse me，一分鐘後我要向你父親進行匯報了，Lena.」

「保持聯絡。」Lena將她送到門口。「還有，不要向父親……」  
「我知道怎麼交代你的狀況，放心。」  
Shane點頭，出了Maggie公寓的大門後，Kara的聲音幾乎馬上就響起。

「你的律師不怎麼相信我們。」  
「那是因為她不知道你是誰－－而我知道。」Lena轉頭，有點嚴肅，微笑已經完全消去。  
「你們確定真的要繼續幫我嗎？現在的我已經被牽涉進案件裡了。我不知道下一步，黑巫師還會做出甚麼來，說不定是襲擊你們之中的任何一個。」  
「You’re not the only badass.」Maggie拍拍自己的手臂，裡面是她的魔杖套，「I am totally in.」  
「我也是，我絕對不會讓你成為下一個受害者的。」Kara信誓旦旦。  
「我突然想到一件事情……」Alex若有所思，「Sorry to disturb, Lena，你的家族是純血家族，對嗎？那外交大臣呢？他是混血巫師還是純血巫師？」  
「Alex，你的意思是－－」Maggie很快猜到了Alex的意思。  
「我不明白，為甚麼你突然問起血統？」Kara惑然不解。  
「我明白你意思了－－」Lena醍醐灌頂。「我的父母都是巫師，而麥克米倫先生雖然是蘇格蘭的貴族，但他的母親是麻瓜……」  
「但尤里斯呢？他不是法裔貴族嗎？」Maggie很快跟上她們的思維。  
「他只是麻瓜裡的貴族。」Lena解釋。「他家族顯赫，是因為有幾位親戚本來就是莫魔政府裡的國會議員，他的父母親都是從麻瓜家族中出身的巫師。」  
「等等，我完全不明白血統跟闇面者有甚麼關係？」Kara著急。「難道他之所以放過Lena，就是因為血統？」  
「＂肅清者＂本身的瘋狂理念就是要血統淨化。」Lena點頭，「對，這就是為甚麼他沒殺死我的原因。也許再加上，我根本就不是他的目標。」

「三個莫魔，加上尤里斯和外交大臣，已經是第五個受害者了。」Alex推斷道。「這次拿走的是外交大臣的腹部，到底為甚麼殺完人還要取走身體的某一部份？」  
「這極有可能是一個黑巫術，一個儀式，你永遠沒辦法猜到黑巫師的想法。」  
Maggie突然將目光投向Lena。  
「對了，到現在你都還沒說，外交大臣要你保管的東西到底是甚麼？」  
「那是麥克米倫家族的一件信物－－＂獨角之光＂」  
Lena顯得十分憂懼。  
「我相信它已經被兇手拿走了……它並不在傲羅扣押的證物列表之中。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：祝大家新年快樂！Happy New Year！！  
> 這一篇裡面有皇姐的彩蛋哦！  
> Lena的中間名和現實中皇姐的名字和中間名都一樣哦！都是Katherine Elizabeth！


End file.
